Absolution Hysteria
by Kamata
Summary: Lavi Bookman has never gotten involved with trouble not until his job as an exotic dancer gets him to witness an event he wasn't supposed to see and meets a mysterious dark haired man with a secret not even the governement knows. Lucky Yullen
1. Chapter 1: AH SHIT

**Hello my fellow fans I wanted to thank you for your patience and support! I went ahead and revised the story Absolution Hysteria all over again. I wasn't feeling all that satisfied with it and I wanted to show my potential in writing. Now that I'm in college and my writing has improved I wanted to redo this wonderful story for you! So here it is the new and improved story!**

**This fanfic is rated M for all types of warnings and also if you don't like MXM then go ahead and leave this page.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DMG ANYTHING YOU DON'T RECONGINZE FROM THE SERIES IS MINE EVERYTHING ELSE IS FROM DGM. I OWN A COUPLE DOUJINS AND SOME BOOKS THAT'S IT!**

**WARNINGS: THIS IS A BOY X BOY FIC NO LIKELY DON'T READ IT!**

* * *

**Absolution Hysteria**

**Chapter 1: Ah Shit**

"_**Everyone tells you to stay out of trouble but what happens if trouble finds you?"**_

His eyes were closed while steady breathes of air escaped his lungs, trying to control the tingle of excitement that crawled on his skin. It was the usual case of stage fright that he got when he stood behind the same red curtains, patiently waiting for his name to be called. The symptoms were the usual rapid beating of his heart, his head feeling light and his all-time favorite, the angry butterflies that would upset his stomach. He swallowed. He's done this before many times but every time he did it, it always felt like his first. Usually this made him wonder why he was even doing this. It wasn't as if he _had_ to; it wasn't as if he _needed_ the money. Well, he did need the money, badly, but it wasn't for him.

Thanks to countless scholarships and grants given to him for his exemplary grades and being ranked top of his class. He didn't need any money everything was provided. So the question still remained why? If all his expenses were covered then why do this? He wasn't doing this for fun though there were times it felt exciting to do nor was he doing this because he was some kind of slut. The point was he owed someone even though they didn't know it and he wanted to make sure they were paid in full maybe even more. Even if the way he got it made him experience the horrible case of stage fright it didn't matter. He wanted to do this for _him_.

""Welcome ladies and gentes to XTC Underground Cabaret Club! Where all of your fantasies come to life! Please put your hands together for our new member. He's young but fierce with a voice that can seduce any gender! Please put your hands together for Red Usagi!"

He took a deep breath the moment he heard his cue before opening his eyes to watch the curtains revealed what was on the stage; the sound of the speakers blaring the song he had chosen for his routine that night. The crowd roared at the sight of him, cheering and calling out to him with vulgar propositions. He watched from his "cage" that held him captive prowling on all four at the bottom. He turned around reaching out touching the bars the iron cage that held him. His red hair fell upon his face lifting up to show his sol emerald green eye, baring his teeth and licking his lips seductively. He sported a black spiked leather collar with straps that connected to a belt that wrapped around his bare chest. His hands were bound with matching leather shackles along with his outfit. He wore matching black leather booty shorts which hooked on the fishnets and black leather high heel boots. His makeup did his feature great justice with the blue eye shadow and a black leather eye patch decorated with blue studs enhancing his dark and sensual look.

"It's Red Usagi." Lavi spoke huskily into the mike a sexy smirk forming on his face. "You know it's not about romance. It's just about what's in your pants" He began rubbed his hands over his chest, pulling at the fabric of his shirt to tease them with a glimpse at his midriff. The crowd ate it all up howling like they were wolves. Lavi smirked this was definitely going to be a good night.

He licked his lips and undulated his body continuing the song. ""Screw hello, you had me at sex. Don't need no intro, let's skip to the bed. From your head to your toes Legs up over your head from begs to moans. We're both seeing red. Some believe in love on first sight but this is just lust on the first night if it turns into more than that's all right but right now I don't want your kiss..."

He threw hands up the cage's walls fell open setting him free from prison before he was strutting his way to the walk way. He sang the chorus. "I want your bite! Wanna feel your teeth on my neck. Wanna taste the salt of your sweat. Gonna rock your body all night. It's lust at first sight! The way you're making me hot! Don't stop you're hittin the spot! Gonna rock your body all night! It's lust at first sight! " The crowd went wild throwing notes over 20 bucks onto the stage, it was literally raining money. He smiled winking at whoever he saw first.

He tucked his thumbs in the waistband and pulled the thin straps of a blue thong out, showing them off. "Lost control, but not get mislead. Don't ask for my phone. Yeah, we're just sex friends. Who needs clothes when you're covered in men. You never know the hand I will lend. Some believe in love on first sight. But this is just lust on the first night. If it turns into more than that's all right. But right now I don't want your kiss..."

He neared his way to the pole that was at the end of the walkway deciding it was a good time to use it. "It's just a one night stand! Maybe even just a five minute jam! Yeah, I'm sure you'll rate your gram! But your sex is all I'm interested in! So please don't put me in your plans! Just put me in your mouth! Yeah, put me in your hands! You're not the one for me. You're just the one for my pee pee!"

With his back against the pole he dipped low before sliding back up and arching his back thrusting his pelvis out in front of him. "I want your bite! Wanna feel your teeth on my neck. Wanna taste the salt of your sweat. Gonna rock your body all night. It's lust at first sight! The way you're making me hot! Don't stop you're hittin the spot! Gonna rock your body all night! It's lust at first sight! "

He then begins to moan running his hands down his front while biting his lip. "Oh, Oh baby just bite me."He grabbed the pole and bent his knees, dipping low once more and leaning back before bucking his hips in a lewd parody against the pole.

"I want your bite! Wanna feel your teeth on my neck. Wanna taste the salt of your sweat. Gonna rock your body all night. It's lust at first sight! The way you're making me hot! Don't stop you're hittin the spot! Gonna rock your body all night! It's lust at first sight! I want your bite! Wanna feel your teeth on my neck. Wanna taste the salt of your sweat. Gonna rock your body all night. It's lust at first sight! The way you're making me hot! Don't stop you're hittin the spot! Gonna rock your body all night! It's lust at first sight! " He dipped down and began to crawl on all four moving seductively before he threw his head back ending his performance. There was up roaring applause as he huffed to catch his breath smiling at his encore. He then bent forward hurriedly began to pick up the money that was on stage sending a quick wink at the crowd before leaving off to back stage.

The redhead sighed feeling thankful that his routine was over. He quickly pocketed the money into one of his pockets of his shorts when he was approached by one of the help.

"Here you go Lavi, great job you did out there "complimented one of the backstage personnel offering him a robe. Lavi happily took it and smiled. "Thanks, I try!"

The personnel smiled nodding his head in approval before leaving the red head to enjoy the refreshment table to tend another dancer. Lavi picked up bottled water before heading to his dressing room passing by other performers and backstage attendants, greeting each one with a smile or a wave. He watch as other dancer prepared themselves for tonight's routines while attendants and personnel ran around trying to keep things in check. When Lavi finally made it to his dressing room he heard a voice call him from a distance.

Lavi!" exclaimed one of the other dancers that where backstage. Lavi smiled as he recognized the familiar white hair as the young boy pranced over to the red head.

The young boy had a large smile plastered all over his pale face with silver eyes shining with joy as his hand tugged on the robe trying to keep it from falling off of him.

"Lavi, you were great out there!" smiled Allen as he hugged his friend. "You always leave them drooling for ya!" he chirped.

Lavi chuckled and patted Allen's head "Thanks, Allen I appreciate the compliment."

They both walked in Allen plopping himself on a plush red couch that was located behind Lavi's lighted nightstand, bouncing twice before landing. Lavi took a seat at over at his nightstand and took a sip of his water bottle, smiling at his old friend.

"So, how much money did you earn tonight Lavi? I know you've been saving to help your grandpa out" Allen asked with a gentle smile on his face.

Lavi sighed contently "I don't know I haven't counted but I have been saving up, I'm almost got enough to help Grandpa Bookman with that debt that's been killing him. I want to save up even more to help at least get him a decent apartment."

Grandpa Bookman was the reason why he was in this business. He was always trying to help him either be it as a tutor or as the father figure he never had. His grandfather took him in when his parents had died when they got into a car accident. Lavi was just a small child when this happened but his Grandpa Bookman took him in and raised him as if he was his own.

He didn't have the greatest place to live as they both lived in the slumps of the city barely passing by with his grandfather's five dollars an hour job, working under minimum wage sleeping only 3 hours a day. Just about anything just to be feed at least twice a day and being able to pay the rent in a rundown apartment. His grandfather even sent him to a private school where he could receive the best education possible so that he could continue his father's footsteps.

His father was studying to be the next Bookman that was what his grandfather always wanted his father. For his Grandpa it was something important to see his own son to do since he was unable to complete his studies. He remembered his father when he was in his studies working had to achieve that in which his Grandpa wasn't able to complete but after his death Lavi decided to take on that title for his grandfather's sake. He remembered how much pressure the old panda would put on him when it came to school, expecting nothing less from the young red head but while he worked hard studying his textbooks. His grandfather worked to the very bone. He remembered seeing his grandfather's face slowly age day by day due to fatigue and lack of food. He hated seeing his old panda not have enough strength to manage to get his self to his bed, passing out the moment he sat in his old couch. He would beg his old panda to let him work so that way he could at least help with some of the bills but he would always refuse.

"I work cause I lost my chance in succeeding my dream but the only favor you can do for me is to go and graduate and get accept to The Black Order University and show me that my hard work was not in vain", he would say every time he turned him down.

The Black Order University where the most intelligent and skilled can go and apply, it's ranked one of the top five recommended schools to go to in the entire world and it was impossible for just anybody to get accepted by them. It's not just only because of the high expectations and countless rigorous exams to pass but the costs as well just to attend. Usually the wealthiest of students could attend and for a normal guy like Lavi, you'd either had to sell and arm and a leg or are pretty damn lucky just to get accepted and apparently Lavi was that good with luck.

Thanks to those scholarships and grants given to him he could attend with no worries of expenses but after graduating from his private school he left his grandfather deep with debt that would lead to the old man's very grave. Lavi didn't want that. He felt like he owed the old panda and working just to help him pay off the debt he left behind was the least he could do for him.

Allen nodded in understanding. "You know your grandpa is very lucky to have such a caring grandson like you."

Lavi smiled. "Thanks, Allen"

Lavi loved Allen, he knew him since way back in middle school since they both went to the same private school. Allen, like Lavi, was also rewarded with scholarships and was able to attend to the same college Lavi went. Both Lavi and Allen came from the same neighborhood and had grown up together being the best of friends. Allen's parents had died in a car accident one night coming back from work leaving Allen an orphan. Allen was later taken in by his Uncle Cross, the worst guardian anyone could ever have. He remembered Allen trying to work and go to school at the same time trying to pay off bills and many debts that Cross would leave behind.

Cross was hardly ever around, always out either gambling or drinking and never coming home for nearly a month. When Allen was left alone he would always come over to Lavi's apartment staying for the meantime Cross wasn't home. Allen was a great kid always trying to see the best in people no matter how much an asshole they may be. Lavi hated Cross but he had to bear with his hate since Allen was always obedient to the damn gambling drunk but he did deserve a little respect since he didn't spend the money Mana had left for Allen to go to school with. That at least Lavi had to respect to the asshole for doing that at least.

Everyone knew Allen at Club XTC since he had worked there for some time. Actually, Allen was the one who told Lavi about the club, whenever Lavi was having trouble finding a decent job. Lavi needed to find a job hopefully that wouldn't lead him into getting in trouble with the financial aid from the school. The thing is he wasn't even supposed to be working. The deal with having all his expenses paid was that as long he remained unemployed until his degree is completed grades no lower than a "B" all his financial money would be removed. So, when Allen had offered him the job he refused. The thought of him working at a strip club was insane and it didn't really guarantee that he wasn't going to get caught. The club wasn't just any strip club but a fairly OPEN cabaret. Yes, Club XTC wasn't just any gay strip club but more of a homosexual sanctuary where people of any sexual orientation went to have fun and paid well for a good show. You could just only imagine what kind of people came to see these shows.  
Of course like the good friend Allen is he managed to convince Lavi that he had nothing to worry about since all the dancers there used stage named and wore masks and other props to keep their identity secret. It too some time for Lavi to consider but eventually he had no other choice and decided to join the club for the money he'd get each night and in all honesty paid better than working at any fast food restaurant.

And all he had to do was pretend to be gay for other gay weirdoes. Lavi was very much straight even though his shows showed the complete opposite but it didn't matter to him he knew what he was and he need to get the money without getting caught. Now on the other hand Allen here was very gay but he never told anyone about it but him and Gramps. The fact that he worked in such a club was no surprise to Lavi since it was the only place Allen could be open about his sexuality. He really didn't blame him since he knew Cross hated homosexuals with the exception of the ladies of course. At school he'd tried to act like any other "normal" young man, trying to avoid any problems. Even though Lavi would always defend him, Allen didn't want to cause trouble for Lavi. It always got Lavi annoyed that Allen was like that but in a way he understood.

"Well, how did your performance go? I hear that someone from the audience got on stage", Lavi's lips curled into a smirk as he continued "As a matter of fact they even laid one on you too?"

Allen squealed, his face heated up at what his friend had just said the undying truth. It wasn't a lie, one of the people from the audience managed to get passed security. He grabbed Allen in the middle of his performance and kissed him. The kiss was chaste but filled with such passion it made the poor boy's body melt, stealing Allen's first kiss. After that the guy ran off as security went after him, leaving a very dazed Allen on the stage.

"Well…it's true for one. Someone did get on stage and stole a kiss from me", stammered Allen as he toyed with his robe's sash, blushing. Allen was always so damn cute whenever he got flustered it was just too much!

Lavi chuckled earning a glare from Allen. "Shut up! That asshole stole my first kiss and what's worse is that I can't even remember how he looks like either!" he shouted throwing one of the couch cushions at Lavi who easily dodged it.

"Whoa, Allen did he really leave you that dazed?" Lavi laughed as Allen's blush deepened even more.

"Whatever! You don't understand! Besides you've never had your first kiss either!" pouted Allen crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

Lavi stretched lazily and smiled "You know exactly why I never kissed anyone!" He bent down and began to pull off his boots.

Truth was Lavi never really had his first kiss aside a girlfriend but Lavi liked girls like any normal young man would but he never saw the time for one. He was always busy with his school work and even if he did want one Gramps wouldn't allow it seeing that having a relationship was a distraction for him. Education was always first for him and his grandpa.

He turned to the mirror and began to clean off his makeup as Allen continued on the conversation.

Allen sighed "Ah, I see. Ugh I'm never going to get Uncle Cross's debts in time! I got at least a third done but the old drunk keeps on adding on to it!" Allen wined quickly grabbing a cushion and screamed into it.

"It's your fault in getting involved I mean really Allen you're an adult! You don't have to take care of that mother fucker's debts! That son of bitch needs to get off his drunken ass for once and work instead of drinking and gambling all the time!" Lavi said as he finished cleaning off the up before starting to take off his collar undoing the straps.

Allen lifted off the cushion off his face giving Lavi a stern look. "Lavi, I know that he isn't the greatest guardian in the world but I mean he did take me in when Mana died plus he didn't spend the money Mana left behind for me to go to school. If he was truly the asshole you say he is then I wouldn't think he'd done that for me"

Lavi rolled his eyes and bent over and began to take of his fishnet stockings

"Yeah. Yeah. I know. I know. Though I still say you don't owe him so much; asshole doesn't deserve it."

Allen giggled hopping over to the other his friend and hugged Lavi from behind" Thank you mother" Allen giggled earning a glare from Lavi as he kissed him on his cheek. Allen understood Lavi he was worried for him always looking after him not matter what the situation.

"Hey, what do you say about going out to eat after I'm done with my shift, hm? My treat!" purred Allen as he nuzzled against the side of Lavi's neck tickling his ear with his hair.

Lavi smiled with a sigh "I'd love that but I have to get home and study for my Alchemy test. Professor Komui is having one of those breakdowns and doesn't feel like teaching so he's giving us a test, lazy shit."

Allen pulled away letting Lavi get up and began getting dressed as he pulled on his black skinny jeans. He really did want to hang out with Allen it's been a while since they actually had some quality time together but damn that Professor Komui always had to be so damn lazy.

Professor Komui Lee, one the top teachers in the world and also the Head of the Black Order University. He's an interesting Chinese man but one of the most laziest people Lavi has ever met but the best teacher he's ever been taught by. The Chinese man was always wearing slippers and sipping his coffee while slacking off on his work sleeping trough his classes and sometimes if found sleeping in his class would try to experiment on you. He was also a little over protective when it came to his younger sister. Lavi has yet to meet the girl but from what he has heard Professor Komui would murder the man who would ever date her and try to marry her without his consent. Lavi learned that when one of his other professors, Professor Reever had to come into this class and wake up the lazy Chinese man by whispering in his ear "Lena lee is getting married" making the man go through a heart attack before he realized that it wasn't true.

Lavi pulled on his green shirt and looked over at the young boy his heart sank when he as his friend sulking with sadness glistening in his gray eyes. Lavi huffed before plopping down on the couch and hugged his friend and whispered in his ear.

"How about we go out on Friday and I promise to buy you dangos if you want, hm?" He pulled back to see his friend squeal in excitement his eyes shining with joy.

"Really?"

"Yes really…"

"No bullshit?"

"Nope…"

"Oh my god…I love you!"

"I know…"

Allen hugged Lavi as he giggled he was totally in ecstatic it's been a while since he's had his dangos and he they were his favorite treats. Allen kissed Lavi on the cheek and got up, jumping up and down with joy.

"Ok deal but I warn you I won't be satisfied with just one!" he said prancing over to the door singing.

"Dango for me! Dango me! Lavi is going to get some just for me! "He sang, waving good bye to Lavi and left out the room.

Lavi couldn't help but laugh. He knew Allen couldn't turn down an offer like that that boy had a weakness for sweets and Allen couldn't just leave his friend sulking.

He shook his head and began to pull on his boots. He looked over at the clock hanging on the wall, almost midnight.

"Ok, good I have enough time to get home and study for at least an hour take a shower , grab a snack and go to sleep", he thought, tying his boots up.

He stood up and stretched before taking the last sip from his water bottle while he put on his coat. He checked his pockets making sure his dorm keys were in their place; wrapped his scarf around his neck and headed out the door. He walked past the other dancers, waving good bye to them all while they were getting ready for their show. He stopped by his boss's office to check out, poking his heads inside the room.

"Hey, D. are you in here?" asked the red head seeing his boss sitting in his large office chair. D smiled widely his long dread locks flowing down his shoulders seeing his favorite red head walk into his office. "Hey there Lavi came in to check out for the night I see?" he smiled lifting a cig to his lips and lit it. D was the man that ran the club and also established it way back in his golden days. D. was a rather tall man but well fit for a slim guy. He came from a long line of gang bangers and mobsters but he was the only one in his family that decided to do something different. For a guy whose family was filled with crime and drama D. was a pretty laid back and cool guy which Lavi found quite enjoyable.

"Yeah, I am D. calling it night actually." Lavi replied taking his check in ticket into the check in check out clock. "Got a test tomorrow and the teacher is a nut." D. nodded letting out a long stream of smoke into the air. "I feel you when I was going to college I had myself some crazy ass fuckers I tell ya. Anyways, I wanted to tell you that it's been quite the pleasure having you here."

Lavi smiled. "Thanks, D. I appreciate it I'll work harder to make myself even better" D. raised his hand. "No, need Bunny boy you get any better than this."

Lavi chuckled "Thanks D. well, I'll be heading off now." D. nodded "Go on with your self-Bunny boy. Keep safe."

Lavi waved good bye to D. before heading out the back door. He shivered feeling the winter wind blew at his face causing him to bury it within his scarf as he began to walkout down the alleyway.

The snow crunched underneath his feet leave semi deep foot prints. He walked down the alleyway. He made a turn to the left in to another alleyway, his usually shortcut that he took. He huddled to himself, rubbing his arms to at least get some warmth going into his body. He hated the cold it was unbearable. The wind blowing into his face feeling like whips lashing at his skin and especially when there was no way to keep his body warm was even worse. He remembered how it was for him and Gramps whenever they tried to keep warm in that piece of shit apartment they lived in. They would turn on the stove and pullout all the covers and sheets till they were buried underneath a sea of blankets. He continued down the alleyway.

"This was going to be a long walk to get home", Lavi thought shivering again when the wind blowing once again.

Lavi made another turn on a different alleyway when he heard a loud crash making Lavi jump. Lavi turned to see where the sound came from quickly he began to panic. The hairs on the back of his neck began to stand up when he heard the sound again.

"What the fuck was that?" Lavi thought, searching to see where the sound had come from. He moved steadily to see that the sound seemed to be coming from the dumpster. His ears began to start throbbing along with his heart that was beating rapidly in his chest. The sound continued as he stepped closer he grabbed an empty glass bottle. He licked his lips; slowly inch by inch walked closer to the dumpster.

"Alright you asshole if you're going to jump someone it ain't going to be me" thought Lavi rapidly opening the top of the dumpster. A cat then jumped out at him which caught him off guard.

"Whoa! What the hell! Stupid cat you scared the shit out of me", he yelled throwing the bottle to the side.

Lavi sighed out in relief thankful that it wasn't any real danger. He looked around hoping that no one else saw him getting scared by a stray before continuing on his way. Lavi pulled on his scarf; taking a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down. He needed to get home and get some rest for once; this whole night club shit wasn't going to cut out for him with the lack of sleep he's been getting lately.

Every night sleeping at nearly two in the morning then waking up at around seven in the morning for his morning classes he was going to lose his mind if he doesn't start taking better care of himself. He kept on walking down the alley when he heard another sound.

"What the...? Oh my god I swear that cat is going to get kicked if it doesn't stop", he said to himself, turning around to see that there was nothing there. He turned slowly; shrugging it off before he went back walking. After a few seconds of walking he started to feel uneasy again.

"Ok just a few more turns and I'll be home", he thought as he began to walk faster. Lavi tried to keep his mind focused on getting home when he heard the sound again "Oh shit what the hell was that?"

He turned again and heard a voice from the other end of the alley not far from him.

"Tyki, where are you fucking lying ass fucker?" yelled a man that had stepped into the alleyway.

Lavi swooped down as he hid behind the pile of junk hoping the man didn't see him. Lavi looked over to see that the man wasn't from around here. His skin was dark and his hair sleek black pulled back in to a high ponytail his hair flowing down his back. This really sucked the day he decides to take his short cut he had to run into some angry junky and now he might have to sleep later than planned. He peered over as he watched the foreigner throwing some trash to the ground his face red from rage.

"Tyki, where are you! Come out now or else I'll beat the living hell out of you!" he yelled huffing heavily his breath visible in the cold air.

"Whoever it this Tyki guy is it looks like he's going to get one hell of beat down if he doesn't come out" thought Lavi watching closely at the man walking around in circles angrily.

The man kept on walking around his shoes crunching against the snow; his hair flowing behind him. The man was oddly dressed almost as if he was taken out of another time. He wore an olive Victorian coat his shirt was white and ruffled was unbutton in the front. He wore black combat boots with brown pants tucked inside his boots. Lavi looked closely noticing the foreigner grinding his teeth together. "I need to get out of here" thought Lavi watching the man continue to pace furiously.

Lavi watched the foreigner stop in front of the wall. "I wonder why he stopped" Lavi thought but then found himself holding his breath. With a wide eye, he watched a dark figure come out from the alleyway wall while the man waited patiently in front of it. The figure slowly stepped out of the wall as its body stepped through the matter with ease; breaking the laws of physics. Lavi heart began to speed up. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Someone just walked out of a wall! Is that even scientifically possible? He thought as he tried to calm himself down; trying to remind himself to keep his breathing at a normal pace.

The figure finished stepping out and the man wasted no time to glare at it angrily and pointed at it, his face fuming with rage.

"What the hell do you think you're trying to pull off, Tyki? The stuff you gave me wasn't worth a rat's ass!" he hissed bearing his pointed teeth. Lavi's mouth dropped the moment he noticed that the man had pointed teeth that looked like sharp pointed daggers coming out of his gums. "What the hell?" Lavi thought he shook his head trying to pay attention at the figure.

"Now. Now. No need to be so brutal Adrian" said the figure from the alleyway's shadows.

The figure stepped out of the shadows causing the foreigner to move to the side revealing that it was another man. The man was tall and he looked like he was in his mid-twenties. He wore a black tux that hugged his broad shoulders with dark skin like the foreigner but he had these weird markings on his forehead. He had black curly locks that were tied back in a ponytail his eyes were a wonderful color gold making his appearance more dark and mysterious. Lavi gulped feeling his legs start to crap. He tried to rearrange his footing so that he was more comfortable and leaned closer so he could hear what the two men were talking about.

"You know exactly why I'm pissed! The innocence you gave me didn't work!" growled Adrian sticking a finger at Tyki yet again. Tyki stared bluntly at him not at all fazed by the other man.

"And your point is?"

"My point? My point? Why the hell did you give it to me if this shit doesn't work?" he pulled up a small glass veil that contained glowing silver liquid.

Lavi's eye widen the moment he saw the glowing silver liquid. "That's Innocence? thought Lavi amazed to see that the substance was glowing it reminded him of a glow stick.

"Well if you really must know", said Tyki coolly running a hand through his hair and smirked "You simply weren't worth it Adrian. You, Akuma think that you can handle such drug only cause of your supernatural abilities but you're wrong. That's why your Master creates you for his only whim."

Adrian sucked in his breath and stood there silent letting the rage building up in his body. His body shook while his eyes turning red as he growled, "Nobody messes with me Tyki no body and for that I'm going to have to kill you!"

Adrian's hands began to glow red as he lashed out at Tyki as Tyki dodging it as Adrian's hand hit the wall causing it to collapse. Adrian growled as Tyki stepped over to the side dodging another of his attacks. Tyki smirked his face soon became twisted as his expression went dark. His hands began to glow purple before he began to laugh like a maniac. He dodged yet again and kicked Adrian straight in the face knocking the man down in to the snow.

"You Noah think your better than us Akuma you'll see! The Earl will rise u and take over this damn city and then this world! Then you'll be under my feet as my slave Noah!" yelled Adrian as he got up and charged up Tyki lashing out.

"Die! You goddamn Noah!"

Tyki stood there with a smirk on his face and with one swift move his hand went through Adrian's chest. Adrian stood still letting out a shocked choke. Tyki began to pull back his arm ripping out his heart before letting Adrian's body fall limp to the ground his blood turning the white snow red. Lavi held his breath his body began to shake in horror. " This Tyki guy had just ripped out Adrian's heart out as if it was nothing what the hell is going on?", he thought. He jumped as he heard Tyki laugh.

"Stupid Akuma you think your Master scares me? You are truly a fool that's why the Noah Order exists to make sure you don't do those…"he chuckled throwing the heart to the ground "Worthless little shits"

Lavi turned around as he still couldn't believe what he had just seen; he had just witnessed a crime. A crime that nobody will believe he saw either! Involving some kind of gang war? Lavi tried to think straight his heart pounding at nearly over 100mph. He inhaled and exhaled as he thought to himself "Ok, I have to get out of here and go tell the police and tell them that some just got murdered by a dude in a black tux and his name is Tyki" he frowned to himself as he continued "Who are after a gang called Akuma and are wanting to take over the world? Gah? What the fuck who will believe that?" He slapped his forehead thinking over the events.

He opened his eye. "Right, Tyki is still here I need to get out of here if I'm going to tell anybody about this."

Lavi turned around before neither realizing that Tyki was no longer there nor the body; not single evidence that the crime had just occurred. Lavi stood up and searched around for the body to see that there was nothing there. He even turned to the wall that was destroyed and it was there perfectly fine as if nothing had happened. Lavi held a hand to his face slowly he began to laugh to himself he was seeing things. He was seeing some very fucked up things.

He sighed as he ran his hand sown his face "Maybe this wasn't even real all of it cause I'm lacking sleep. Oh my god I think I'm going crazy"

"I don't think you're crazy"

Lavi froze as his heart began thumping loudly. He turned his head around slowly with a shocked eye as there were two golden eyes staring right back at him. The Noah was standing right behind him his body close to his Lavi could feel his warm breath on his neck, making them stand straight up.

Tyki chuckled as he smiled at the dumbfounded redhead "Or maybe you are if you keep on staring at me as if you'd just seen a ghost"

"How did he?" Lavi thought as he began to panic. He turned and began to walk backwards his voice stuck in his throat as he stumbled and fell to ground trembling.

"Hey? Are you ok?" Tyki asked walking forward towards the frightened boy. He then realized why the redhead was trembling as his expression turned serious. "You saw didn't you?"

Lavi stared up slowly nodding as Tyki sighed making Lavi jump. He knelt down facing the frightened red head. "Well, then we have a problem don't we? He smiled reaching a hand out to Lavi.

Lavi stared wide eyed watching the hand slowly try to reach him. His thoughts ran through his head in flash second. "He's going to kill me. He's going to make sure nobody is going to rat out on him. I need to get out of here!" he thought. He quickly got up and began to run. "Hey!"yelled Tyki as he got up and went after him.

Lavi ignored the man's cry. He was focused in running and trying to get out the alley way. The cold winter air slapped at his face as he ran; the snow crunching loudly underneath his feet. He wasn't going to get killed no he had too much to do and he need to survive. Lavi looked up and saw the exit towards a busy street. He smiled he was going to make it. He turned around as he realized that Tyki wasn't behind him. Lavi turned forward before running into someone causing him to fall back to the ground. Lavi closed his eyes wincing in pain as he hit the ground hard causing him to hiss. "What the..?" He froze when he looked up to see what he had bumped into. There before him was Tyki hovering over him.

"Whoa you need to watch where you're going" he said as he smiled "We can't have you getting hurt now, hm?"

Lavi starred with wide eyes as he began moving back away from him his hands slipping underneath him. He stuttered "P...Please d...don't kill me I... I won't tell anybody I...I promise!"

Tyki frowned but then slowly began to smirk "I'm sure you're not but I need to make sure, Love" he stepped forward as he reached out his hand towards the red head "Now hold still"

Lavi's heart began to race as he kept on moving away from the foreign man. Soon he found himself cornered to the wall trapped to his very doom. He looked up at the man as he smiled back at him his golden eyes glowing. Lavi trembled feeling hot tears run down his cheeks, this was the end. He began seeing flash backs of his life run through his mind like a movie as Tyki came closer inch by inch. He was going to die and he didn't get to help his grandpa's with his debts or get to go out with Allen nor will he ever have his first kiss, nothing his journey ended here in a goddamn alleyway.

Lavi watched as Tyki's hand cover his eye as he whispered "Goodnight" and then everything went black.

* * *

**There goes the new revised version of chapter 1!**

**I hope it's much better I'll be working on the others which will be posted as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2: Oh Gods Why?

**Author: WELL! After seeing that a lot of people enjoyed reading the first chapter and actually commented I decided to continue on with my second chapter. I apologize for the large amounts of mistakes I made in the first chapter. You see I was in a rush in getting it done and posted and grammar was the last on the list. Anyways, I would like to thank Shinioni Usagi-chan , who offered to help me and I am very grateful that you even offered. (I feel so blessed. T.T) Also I would like to say I actually do read some of these comments and respond back so don't think you can get away with just simply putting something random, it doesn't count. So, don't think you can slide with that I'll make sure to send you a very messed up PM! I'm looking forward to seeing more fans and more support in writing this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DMG ANYTHING YOU DON'T RECONGINZE FROM THE SERIES IS MINE EVERYTHING ELSE IS FROM DGM. I OWN A COUPLE DOUJINS AND SOME BOOKS THAT'S IT!**

**WARNINGS: THIS IS A BOY X BOY FIC NO LIKELY NO READY!**

**Anyways on with the story! Enjoy!**

_**Last time in Absolution Hysteria:**_

**Lavi's heart began to race as he kept on moving away from the foreign man, he found himself cornered to the wall trapped to his very doom. He looked up at the man,he looked back at the man smiling down at him with his golden eyes trembled as he felt hot tears run down his cheeks, this was the end. He began seeing flash backs of his life run through his mind like a movie as Tyki came closer inch by inch. He was going to die and he didn't get to help his grandpa's with his debts or get to go out with Allen nor will he ever have his first kiss, nothing his journey ended here in a goddamn alleyway.**

**Lavi watched as Tyki's hand cover his eye as he whispered "Goodnight" and then everything went black.**

**Now on with the story:**

_**Absolution Hysteria**_

_**Chapter 2: Oh Gods Why**_

"_**What do you do when you feel like God hates you?"**_

If Allen Walker could tell you the things he hated the most, he'd probably tell you that it would be the cold. The feeling he'd get when his body starts to shiver uncontrollably due to the lack of warmth no thanks to the climate change, he did not favor. He loved winter just not the cold. The one thing he loved about it was the fact it would always promise the coming of snow. He loved watching the snowflakes fall from the sky and catch them with his tongue, feeling them turn into water upon contact of his warm pink tongue. Of course, all that is good always brings something bad as well. The winter always promises the coming of the dreaded cold.

He tugged on his black coat while the icy cold wind blew. The snow crunched under his feet as he walked down the street to his to his apartment, which was about three blocks down. He had left Club XTC right after Lavi had promised him to hang out Friday. He knew it's been awhile since they both had time together since both work and study at the same time. Allen's intention in having Lavi work with him at Club XTC was to at least spend some time together but instead made them even busier. They both had to work and focus on getting money and making sure to pass their classes. There were bills paid on time for his uncle while Lavi had to make sure to help pay the loans on time from his grandpa's debt. Allen sighed "It sucks to be the grown up"

He headed to his bank since he needed to deposit some money for his bastard of an Uncle, Cross. He sighed trying to think something positive for once; he hummed to himself happy that Lavi offered to buy dango for him. The thought of dango made his mouth water those sweet delicious ball of goodness. He pulled out his cell to look at the time, it was almost midnight.

"Alright I got enough time to pass by the ATM and deposit the check into Cross's bank account' he thought not noticing a man in front of him. He bumped into man causing him to fall and drop his cell.

"Ow, my ass", he hissed rubbing his sore butt. He looked for his cell phone that was now shattered in to pieces.

"Shit! My phone! "He whined scrambling to get on his knees and picked up the pieces "I just got this on sale!"

"Che, watch where you're going then, squirt."

Allen looked up at the man he had just bumped into. The man had long midnight black hair tied up in a ponytail, with bangs just above the eyebrows. His eyes were a deep color blue and narrow and he wore a long black coat, wearing a frown on his face. He was gorgeous and downright hot! Allen felt his face heat up in embarrassment and frowned.

"Well, you don't have to be mean about it either", said Allen. He got up on his feet the broken pieces of his phone in hand. The man was much taller than him and he seemed to be much older as well, though this guy was hot, no doubt about it, but he gave off a vib of total asshole.

The man looked at him seemly unaffected by the young man's remark "Yeah, so what? You have a problem with it?"

Allen's eye brow twitched. He fought the urge to slap the guy silly even though he deserved one. "Who in the hell did this guy think he is? Allen placed his hands on his hips, cocking his eyebrows and looked up at the arrogant man.

"Well, then I'm seeing that you don't give a rat's ass about it but you know an apology would be nice for bumping into me," Allen said watching the man frown at him and chuckled.

"What for? You're the dumbass who wasn't looking, texting on your phone like some ditzy little teenage girl", he remarked crossing his arms causing Allen's eyebrow twitched yet again.

This asshole is one serious case of being a dick! Allen took a deep breath as he looked at the man coolly. "Well, to correct you good sir I wasn't texting I was checking for the time. So, don't accuse me of being a ditz also since it wasn't my fault I suppose you're not going to pay for my cell phone either, huh?"

"Nope", the man bluntly replied. Allen felt himself heat up with rage, this is one was going to get his ass kicked if he doesn't quit with the attitude problem.

"And why the hell not! I told you it wasn't texting so you should be a gentleman and buy me another phone or at least offer the money to pay for it!" Allen growled feeling the corner of his lips twitched with anger.

The man seemed to be unfazed by the young man's obvious anger as he looked at him bluntly "Like I said what for? It was entirely YOUR fault either way so I don't have to a gentleman for nothing, bean sprout!"

"YOU ARE SUCH A DICK!" Allen yelled stomping his foot hard on the ground "And don't call me a bean sprout! I'm not that short!"

"Oh really?" the man looked at Allen up and down as he continued "You're no higher than any random bitch, bean sprout. Shit, almost thought you were one cause of that ridiculous white hair."

"W...What?" Allen couldn't believe this guy not only did this guy not want to admit he taken part in bumping into him but he was insulting him too. Allen inhaled rolling his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, looking over at the man as he smirked.

"What? So you're saying no one thought you were a woman with that pretty long hair of yours?" he remarked cocking an eye brow at the man as he watched the man narrow his eyes.

"Che, like you have any right to talk bean sprout…I have an excuse since I'm Japanese" he remarked as he glared at Allen in the eye.

"Oh, really Japanese? Last time I checked Japanese people stopped growing their hair long since what the feudal era?" Allen said crossly as he crossed his arms over his chest waiting for the man to reply.

Kanda growled feeling the urge to hurt the kid before him. "Damn brat…"

"Now, mind telling me your name so I may know the idiot who bumped into me since it's rude not to in your country?" Allen asked smugly feeling a bit of triumph.

"Che" the man turned around and replied "None of your damn business, bean sprout" as he began to walk off.

Allen face dropped in surprise. He watched the man left him standing there, this guy was really just a waste of time.

He yelled "FINE! BE THAT WAY! I DON'T CARE ANYWAYS!" Allen sighed noticing the man didn't give him a second glance. He looked at his broken phone and sighed putting it in his pocket.

"What a dick..." he thought. Allen pulled on his hood and he looked over at the digital clock through a café's window, 12: 15. It was getting late and he still needed to deposit money and do homework. Thanks to that asshole he had another thing to do on "what he needs to get" list.

"What a pain in the ass"said Allen to himself turning to the other direction, just before he was about to leave he heard the man yell.

"It's Yu Kanda", He yelled Allen turned to look up at the man who was standing with his hands in his coat pocket, his expression still blunt. Allen smiled and nodded before watching the man turn around and waved "Remember it, bean sprout."

Allen starred at the man's figure leave before he disappeared in the distance. Allen turned around and began to head over the ATM repeating the man's name.

"Yu Kanda, huh?" Allen whispered to himself.

"Well, Yu you owe me a new cell phone like or not" He began to run hurrying his way to the ATM and then to his home.

* * *

Lavi slowly opened his eyes his vision blurred. He woke up to see himself staring at his bedroom ceiling. Lavi sat up wincing at the throbbing from his head as if he had just had a hangover.

"Ah, shit my head", he mumbled. He held his head in his hands, wincing at the throbbing "What happened?"

He looked around; he recognized his bedroom of his apartment that the school provided for him. The room's walls were simply colored an olive green, covered with posters of his favorite bands and artists. His desktop was across from his bed and his nightstand to the side. His room was nice and neat, he liked his things organized. His room was normal nothing special about it only that his apartment was on the fifth floor and had one of a hell of a view from his window balcony.

He looked over to the window to see that it was already day time and heard the birds singing. He sat in his bed letting the memories from last night events flow back into his head. He had witnessed a crime and was being chased after by Tyki. He quickly swung his feet over the side of his bed and stared at the ground. Tyki, where did Tyki go? All he could remember was being cornered by the dark haired man and then later blacked out.

Lavi looked around his bed room bewildered "How did I get to my room?" he thought rubbing his sore head "Did his bring me here? If he did, why? He's letting an eye witness go!" He bit his lip as the images of man's face flashed in his head.

He remembered Tyki's umber skin with dark wavy hair that decorated his long face. He remembered that he was taller than him, he wasn't that old either maybe in his late twenties even. He remembered all of Lavi's details thanks to his photo graphic memory but the thing that stood out most to him were those golden eyes that felt like pierced into his soul.

His train of thought was then interrupted when he heard his shower running. Lavi turned his head and stared wide eyed at the door. "Who in the hell was in the shower?" he thought. He slowly was about to get up and froze. The shower was then turned off, he watched at the door knob turn.

The door opened, Lavi jumped as he heard a familiar high pitched yet annoying voice. "AAHH! Nothing beats a hangover with a good shower" said a young man with blonde hair stepping out of the shower while wrapping a towel around his waist. Lavi groaned at Tamaki who smiled widely at him "Hallo, Lavi!"

"Tamaki, what are you doing here?" groaned Lavi as held his throbbing head. Tamaki giggled plopping himself on the bed, making the bed bounce. "Oh? I'm just borrowing your shower, Hase Honig!" he replied while he plopped his head on his hand. "Warum?"

Tamaki was Lavi's next door neighbor and he was a bit of a moocher. Tamaki was a year older than Lavi and was a junior over at The Black Order University. He was about the same height as Lavi and had blonde hair and blue eyes. Tamaki was also half German and half Japanese but he loved his German side more even though most of his life he was raised in Japan. Tamaki like most of Lavi's friends was also gay. They were good friends since the day Lavi moved in and was decent company whenever there was nothing to do on the weekends. Tamaki wasn't such a bad guy but he has a little problem with being a little nosy and breaking into your home without permission.

" Lavi frowned looking over at the bubbly blonde rolling his eyes to see the man had no shame. "Why? Tamaki, you know I can consider this as breaking and entering, right?" Lavi groaned in annoyance. He got up and grabbed a bottle of Advil from his night stand, popping two pills into his mouth.

Tamaki smiled while rolling around in the sheets, wetting them with his wet hair. "So angespannt, Honig Hase" he giggled as he looked up at the red head and continued "So, I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Honig Hase! I thought you said you weren't gay!" He pouted pointing a finger at the red head "After turning me down so many times. How mean, playing hard to get!"

Lavi froze. He looked over with a wide eye at the smiling blonde. "What do you mean, boyfriend?" he asked walking over to the blonde.

"Ja, a foreigner too! I saw him come in when I had just came back from a friend's party; he was carrying you in his arms. He saw me and told me you had hit your head and needed me to take care of you and then he left" he said. He sat up Indian style and smiled as he continued "If he is your Liebhaber, he's quiet the hottie."

Lavi sat down on the bed in disbelief, he tried to process what Tamaki had just told him. Tyki didn't kill him but he just passed out. He groaned he must have fainted from being scared shitless, not embarrassing at all. Then after that he didn't do anything? He even took him home, even after he had witnessed what he did. He remembered how Tyki even said he'd made sure he would tell anybody but why let him live? Does he believe if he went to the police that the police would believe such an outrageous story?

He winced feeling his head begin to hurt with all the thinking. He sighed and looked over at the clock, it was nine' five. Oh dear gods…his Alchemy test! He was late for Professor Komui's class! Lavi scrambled on his feet and dashed for the bathroom as he began to brush his teeth and wash his face. He had over slept!

"Shit!" he cursed out loud pulling on some jeans he had found on the floor. He was late and Professor Komui was going to make sure to make a fool out of him if he finds out he over slept his class. Lavi pulled on a shirt and ran to the living room as he grabbed his book bag.

Tamaki peered through the bedroom door cocking his head "Running late, Honig Hase?"

Lavi pulled on his shoes and he grabbed his keys and his cell "Yeah, hey Tamaki if you see anything weird or that guy come around again, you wouldn't mind you telling me please?" he called out as he went over to the kitchen and gabbed a pack of pop tarts.

"Ja, no problem Hase Honig!" Tamaki called out as Lavi ran out the door waving good bye to the red head.

"Thanks, Tamaki, I owe you one!" called back Lav. He ran to the elevators as he ate his pop tart "Damn it! Professor Komui is going to have my head!"

* * *

"One Cinnamon Dolce Latte!" called out a blonde young woman behind the counter. She served up the drink as she watched out for the costumer.

"That'll be me, miss", said a young olive skinned man who came up while tying back his wavy black hair. The woman blushed and she cleared her throat "Ah yes! Here's your order sir!"

"Thank you…" the man smiled and he winked at her "Kelly" He read her name, chuckling to himself amused by the flustered woman.

Tyki stepped out of his favorite Starbucks, greeted with the winter cold. He decided to sit in one of the outdoor tables, since the cold seemed to be bearable today.

He took a sip of his latte and he sighed out loud. "What a night..." He groaned slipping a hand into his pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes. He took out a cigarette, placed one in between his lips and lit it, taking in a long puff. He closed his eyes and exhaled the white smoke. He had only gotten at least four hours of sleep due to a little run in with a certain young redhead.

He popped his neck trying to relieve himself from any tension. He stretched his arms up into the air feeling his back pop. He had taken the boy home after he had passed out probably due to the scare that he had given him. He was surprised that he hadn't done anything. He chuckled when he recalled trying to wake up the kid but saw he was out cold. He sighed, he was going to leave him there but then his better judgment got to him and decided to take him home. He had to use his I.D. that he took out of his wallet, to be able to locate where the boy lived and he carried him home through the winter cold. He remembered seeing a blonde man that seemed to have been coming home from a party as he arrived to the boy's apartment. He had asked him if he could take care of him, explaining to him that he had bumped his head and passed out.

The man seemed not to mind at all at his favor. He smiled at him and picked up the red head and opens the door and took him inside. After that he had left and had several run ins with Akuma's wanting to kill random people wandering the night. Memories of the young redhead flooded into his head, remembering the frighten look on the boy's face.

He lifted the cigarette out of his mouth letting a long trail of smoke escape his mouth. He took another sip of his latte while he started to stare out into the distant in thought. He was supposed to have erased the boy's memories and left him there in the alley way, but he couldn't seem get himself to do so. He had simply scared the boy to the point of fainting (without intending to)and then took him home, which he knew was against the Noah rules. He had seen him kill an Akuma and the Noahs weren't going to be happy once they find out. He had let a witness go, but it wasn't like anybody was going to believe him with such an obscure story.

He then felt something poking at his side, he frowned "What the hell?"He leaned back in to his seat. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a card. He flipped it over realizing it was a student I.D. He recognized the familiar red head that was smiling and sticking out his tongue for his picture. It was the red head's I.D. that he had found on the floor when he had passed out. He had originally planned to give it back to him, but he had forgotten he had it with him.

He looked over to the student name and read it out loud "Lavi Bookman."

'Hmm, interesting name but it suits the red head very well', he thought. He looked to see which school the boy attended to, his eyes widen when he realized the school. 'Black Order University huh? Kid must be pretty smart as hell to be attending such a highly ranked school', he thought. He sat up, taking another sip of his drink and licking off the cream that got on his lips.

He tapped the I.D. on his chin in thought, 'Hmm, well now that he's witnessed what an Akuma is, he's involved even if Lavi has no idea what's going on.' He knew now that he's let this one go without erasing his memories he was now his responsibility, like it or not.

Tyki looked at the Lavi's I.D. again and he smirked, the boy wasn't that bad looking. He looked at the red head's features, admiring his green eye. In the picture Lavi wore a dark green long sleeved shirt with a head band holding up his hair. His ears were pierced with gold hoop earrings, wearing a red scarf. He frowned when he noticed the black eye patch the boy wore over his left eye, wondering what was under it.

"Who's the kid?" asked a deep voice. Tyki turned around to smile at the familiar dark haired person.

"Konnichiwa, Yu Kanda!" he greeted taking another puff of his cigarette before he turned his gaze back at the I.D. "He's, a kid that had bumped into me last night, he dropped this. I was planning to give it back to him," he replied. He passed the card over to black haired man. Kanda took it, starring at it bluntly and grunted.

"Another poor son of a bitch getting involved with trouble." Kanda scoffed. He looked at down at the brunette who took another sip of his coffee. Tyki chuckled and looked up at the blunt man "Me? Trouble? How mean!" He pouted playful before taking another puff of his cigarette and laid back into his seat.

Kanda scowled annoyed by his friend's stupidity and he stared at the name of the school the red head attended to. "Black Order University, huh? For a retard looking kid, he must be pretty damn smart for attending to that school", he remarked. He passed back the I.D. to Tyki. Tyki happily took it back and placed back into his pocket.

"So, how's the job going?" asked Tyki as he grabbed his latte, taking another sip and watched Kanda sigh irritably.

"A pain in the fucking ass. Damn, Akuma's are beginning to evolve more quickly. The Earl has been making them be able to reproduce asexually making them multiply and more difficult to wipe out."

Tyki hummed thoughtfully taking in the information. He took another puff and exhaled the white smoke. "True, The Earl has been creating a new type of Akuma though that means they become more addicted to the innocence if he does that." Tyki starred up in to the sky and pulled his arms back behind his head.

Akuma's were the reason they were even in this damn war. Creations made by The Earl, a man who feels an immense hate towards humans. He wants to purify the world of them and create a Utopia in his vision. Akuma's though, feed on one thing, a drug they called Innocence. Innocence was a miracle drug designed to create people into super beings that are able to withstand anything and adapt if needed, creating the perfect being.

There's one problem though the main ingredient to make the drug was some called Zydrate. This drug was found only in the corpses of dead human beings, in certain parts of the organs. The Zydrate works as a pain killer, making any injury bearable when inflicted upon the consumer. Though, Zydrate is very much needed to make the Innocence it's also very addicting. If taken too many times or given the wrong amount of doses, it caused the consumer to go mad for it, making them mindless beings that crave nothing but Zydrate.

The Noahs had taken the Innocence and wanted to use it in for the good of humans. Using Zydrate to find cures for illnesses such as cancer and AIDs, but the Earl had other plans for it.

That's why the Earl wants to wipe out all humans to obtain the Zydrate and be able to control the Akumas using the drug. Even if he has declared war for many years now the war still rages on behind the back of the government and in secret of the eyes of society.

"Kanda, how many years have we known each other?" Tyki asked as he continued to stare up at the sky.

Kanda looked down at Tyki quietly. He replied, "Nearly fifteen years"

"And how old am I?"

"Twenty-six."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-four."

"Wow…" Tyki chuckled running a hand through his hair. "It's been that long huh?" He took another drag of his cigarette and looked over at Kanda and smiled, "We're almost going to hit thirty, man. We're old!"

"Che, you are. I still have another six years to go, old man" Kanda scowled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Tyki had known Kanda since the day they had joined the Noah. They were both very young and were orphans due to Akuma's killing their families. Tyki was only eight when him and his brother, Sheryl were adopted by one of the chiefs of the Noah, after both of their parents were killed. Since, Tyki at the time was still young, he would train with his brother. Meantime, Sheryl would set out with their adoptive father for missions.

Two years later another chief named Tie doll adopted a young boy that he had rescued from a mission in Japan. The boy's name was Yu Kanda and man was he a pain in the ass. Tyki remembered one time trying to being friends with the quiet boy but Kanda's mouth would always make him want to snap his neck. After that they became rivals, hating each others guts to the very core for their differences. Yet, through time and war, they began to have a brotherly relationship and became closest of comrades.

Tyki chuckled as he sat up in his seat and finished the last of his latte. He looked over at Kanda and he whistled. "Hey, you know it's been a while since we hung out. How's about we go out sometime? It's kind of sad seeing that we're roommates."

Kanda starred at his old friend, a small smirk crept on to his face. It was true it has been a while and for them being friends for more than fifteen years the war and the mission had kept them so busy. It was true that they lived together but they hardly even see each other so it would be nice that they got to hang out. "Sure but you're paying." He turned and walked away from the dark haired man.

"What? No fair I paid last time!" Tyki winded as he got up watching Kanda look over his shoulder and smirked "You offered dumbass plus you still owe me for bailing you out for sleeping with the one of the head Noah's daughter!"

"Gah! No fair Kanda! Plus you couldn't blame me! Who can resist me?" he fumed watching Kanda continue to walk away.

"Whatever… that's what they all say, womanizer." Kanda called out and he waved goodbye to his old friend. Tyki sighed, that asshole knew how to get to him not matter what the case was. He looked at his watch, it was 9:30.

'There was enough time to make the call'. He thought as he pulled out his phone as he dialed. He waited as the phone rang till someone finally picked up.

"Administrative Office. This is Lenalee speaking! How may I help you?"

"Yes, good morning. This is Dr. Tyki Mikk. I'm here to check in."

"Oh, yes, Dr. Mikk. I'll report you in the system. Do you want me to leave a note for your students for the morning class?" asked the Lena lee, her typing loud enough to hear.

"No, no need Lenalee I'll be there in the next ten minutes. That's all. Thank you." Tyki hung up as he began to head for his job.

"In time we'll meet again", he chuckled as he stared at the student I.D. "Hope you still remember little old me."

* * *

"Well. Well. Well. Look who decided to come to class. I hope you have a reason for coming in late Mr. Bookman. You know I don't take highly to tardiness in my class" said Professor Komui as he took a sip of his coffee, taping a pen on his paper filled desk.

Lavi stood there next to the door as he sweated feeling the eyes of his classmates look up from their test. Lavi gulped as he felt eyes watching him as he slowly walked forward, closing the door behind him. He knew this was going to happen, Professor Komui was indeed lazy but he hated students arriving late to his class.

He cleared his throat as he responded "Well, sir I had simply over slept. I was trying to study for your test sir" Lavi watched the older man stare at him attentively as he put down his coffee. Lavi jumped watching Komui began to move his rolling chair over to him, stopping in front of the red head. The man then stood up and looked at Lavi in the eye.

The man was fairly taller than him; he wore his white lab coat with a simple T-shirt underneath with khaki dress pants. He wore his usually black white slippers making a small squeak as he stood. He cleared his throat "Mr. Bookman you know you can't bull shit me with your lies" he replied as Lavi gulped "You are a student of BOU, ONLY the highest and the brightest can come. You, Lavi Bookman are under that category and I expect you act so"

Lavi felt himself shrink back and watched the man's glasses glare, he was being serious. He nodded silently as his Professor continued "Also I expect to see you after class, Mr. Bookman. We need to continue this conversation later. Right now you have a test to take and you only have about an hour to take it. Please go to your seat." He sat back down in his rolling chair, rolling away to his desk. Lavi sighed "Yes, sir…"

He turned and went over to his seat listening to the others snicker and whisper. He hated when Professor Komui got angry. He made him feel like an insignificant little bug, a child more likely. He grumbled as he took a seat, placing his things a side of his desk. He looked down at the desk to see his test sitting there in front of him. He took out a pencil, grabbing the test and begun on his test.

Damn it, this had to be his third time coming into class late. If he kept this up he would be kicked out of the school. He frowned as he finished answering the first few questions on the test. This sucked balls! He had nearly been killed, overslept and he still had to put up with an annoying Professor. And why? All because of that stupid creep, Tyki!" he scowled as he answered another question.

Why of all nights did that asshole have to appear! He was happily on his way home and he just had to piss off that Akuma, (whatever you call him)! Then he had one hell of a timing to be there too! Why didn't he give him the drug like he was supposed to? That drug he called Innocence? Lavi stopped his pencil. He furrowed his eyes brows in thought. What is Innocence exactly? He's never heard of a drug like that before. Is it something new?

He bit his lip, he recalled that it was something that not even Tyki thought the Akumas deemed worthy to have, but why? Why didn't Tyki believe they deserved the drug? What about the Innocence and the Akuma Tyki didn't agree on? He sat there in thought when he began to wonder. Who is Tyki anyways? What is he?

Lavi started to remember how the man looked like when he was up close to his face just as he did this morning. He remembered the dark skin and wavy hair pulled back. The way his suit fitted his body well and those weird markings on his forehead. He recalled his golden eyes, those eyes that made Lavi feel different. Those eyes that hid something deep in them that Lavi felt if he'd had stared in them any longer he'd get lost in them. He felt himself heat up as he realized how he was thinking. Did he find Tyki attractive? He wasn't gay no, not at all! His eyes widen as his thoughts began to go into more explicit thoughts.

Lavi shook his head and snapped out of his day dream trance when he heard the Professor speak. "Alright, pencils down. Please turn in your test, now!" Lavi's eye widened in disbelief he had daydreamed through the whole test and he wasn't even half done. Lavi growled as he hit his head on the desk. Damn this day wasn't going well for him at all.

He sighed as he got up and handed his test to the Professor as his classmates began to leave to their next class. The Professor stared at him as he grabbed his test placing it with the rest of the tests. "Well, Lavi as promised I wanted to talk to you" he said. He moved the stack of paper to another table next his desk. Lavi sighed and nodded he really didn't want to go through this but what can he do?

Lavi stood and waited for the Professor to speak to watching him wait for the last student to leave out of the class. There was a long silence as the Lavi gulped; he really didn't want to be here.

"Lavi Bookman tell me" the Professor turned to look at him. He smiled "How have you been?" The Professor then glomped the surprised red head. Lavi yelped as Komui laughed "Hahaha! I had you almost shitting in your pants huh?" He got up giving Lavi a hand, watching him dust himself off.

"Well, happy to see you care, Professor" grumbled Lavi. He finished dusting himself off and looked over at Komui "Yea, I'm sorry that I came in late had a little accident getting home" he lied sitting himself on top of one of the desks. "You know you didn't have to be so rough on me in front of the class, it's embarrassing"

The Chinese man chuckled "Yes. Yes. I know but how do you expect the other students to act if I'm not stern with you guys."He walked over to his coffee maker as he served himself some more coffee "How's your job?" he asked watching Lavi smiled at him. "Great actually I'm almost half way there" he fixed himself sitting criss cross on the desk as he continued "I also decided to add a little more so Gramps can move out into a better apartment as well"

"Hm, I see well I'm happy to hear that Lavi" he smiled taking a sip of his coffee. He walked over to his seat behind his desk.

Professor Komui were the few people who knew Lavi worked part time at night, even if it was forbidden to do so with the scholarships he has although since his Gramps and Professor Komui had known each other for a while. That's why when Komui found out that Lavi was working, after hearing his intentions he promised to keep the red head's secret as long as he did well in his classes. Komui was like the brother that the red head never had only a bit on the odd side, not that he was complaining. Even though, Lavi was happy that he didn't have to hide the fact that he worked but he has told him yet what job he worked.

Komui looked over at his watch "Oh, well it looks like your other class will be starting pretty soon, I don't think Professor Reever will like it that you came in late" he said grabbing the first test to grade. Lavi nodded quickly getting up and grabbed his things when he stopped to ask Komui about the Innocence.

"Hey Professor, have you ever heard of a drug called Innocence? By any chance?" Lavi asked watching Komui look up at him stopping his grading "A drug called Innocence? Hmm, actually that one is new to me. Um why do you ask, Lavi?"

Lavi blinked "Oh, well it's something I overheard at my job. I was just curious and wanted to know if you had any idea what it was that's all" Lavi looked over at the clock on the wall as he noticed it was almost time for his next class to start. He sighed and began heading for the door.

"Oh, well look at the time I'll be late if I don't go. Thanks Professor Komui I'll see you later" he waved as he headed out the door.

"Very well! Don't hesitate to ask me anything!" he called out he sighed looking down at the test he was grading. Innocence, he's heard of it but where? Why was the kid so interested in knowing what it was, he furrowed his brows in thought. He looked over at the stack of papers that he had yet to grade. God, he really didn't feel like grading this. He leaned back as he stretched then laying his head down as he groaned. He still had a long day ahead of him.

* * *

"Man, I'm so happy that class is over", yawned Allen, rubbing his eyes while making his way to the school's café for lunch.

He had just gotten finished with his Physics class and man was he hungry. Since he didn't have his cell phone (which he used as an alarm) things haven't been going well. He gotten up late and had to skip breakfast just to get to class on time. He had to eat due to his arm which sucked out his energy like crazy, he was indeed famished. His arm was deformed, the skin feeling like tree bark and it was the color of old dried blood. In the back of his hand was a birth mark of a cross located in the middle.

For years, he had hated his arm feeling like some kind of freak. He was very self-conscious cause of that arm but he later began to accept it thanks to Lavi. When he first met Lavi he wanted to make sure never to show his are arm to him. He was afraid that he'd lose such a good friend only because of an imperfection. He didn't want to get rejected by him or to see him as a freak. Yet, that's not how it went, not ever since the day Lavi had saved him.

Allen had been corned at a dead-end after being chased by some local bullies. They had shoved him to ground, ripping off his shirt, laughing at his arm. "Eww, look at that disgusting shit!" one of the boys would say "Look at him he's a fucking freak!"

"Leave me alone! There's nothing wrong with me!" he would cry but the boys would only continue their cruel teasing. Allen closed his eyes as the boys began to beat him, hot tears filled his face.

"Hey! Leave Allen alone!" Lavi yelled, Allen lifted his tear filled face to see his friend at the entrance of the dead-end.

"Who in the fuck are you?" one of the boys yelled, another laughing pointing a finger at Lavi "He's trying to save the freak! Let's go teach him a lesson!" Allen watched as the boys ganged up on Lavi, fighting each of them off. After a few more punches, Lavi slowly walked over to Allen gripping his bruised side. Allen was still able to see his friend walk over to him as he picked him up and heaved him over his shoulders carrying both home.

Allen watched Lavi slowly limping towards their home confused at why his friend wasn't abandoning him from seeing his deformed arm "Lavi, you're not disgusted?" whispered Allen watching the red head turn his head to the side, giving him a smile, his face swollen from the fighting.

"Why do you think that?" Allen's eyes widened as Lavi chuckled "There's nothing wrong with you, dummy!" Allen felt hot tears stream down his face smiling; he tightened his grip around Lavi's neck, burring his face into the back of Lavi's neck. "Thank you" After that Allen began to be more open about his imperfection, all thanks to his red head friend.

Allen sighed deeply, walking up to the counter to place his order. He saw the same happy bronze man with black glasses walk up to the counter while his two large pigtails were running down his back, a notepad in hand. "Oh! Hello, sweetheart! What can I get for you on this wonderful afternoon!" chirped Jerry watching Allen smile happily at him. Allen absolutely just love love love Jerry's cooking. Jerry was the head chef of the school's café and man did the man know how to cook.

Allen smiled cocking his head to the side as he began his order "OK, well I'll have a double cheese burger, curry(extra spicy), French fries, a dozen tacos, a dozen hotdogs, fried rice, fried shrimp, ramen, a dozen rice balls, a milkshake, chicken Alfredo and some ice cream for dessert!"

He smiled watching Jerry jot everything down on his notepad. "Milkshake, chicken Alfredo and some ice cream…Ok! Your order will be out in a few minutes, honey!" Jerry chirped walking over to the back ringing a bell "Order up!"

Within minutes Allen began to smell his order as Jerry carried his order over to Allen "Here you go hon. Enjoy!" Jerry smiled happily handing over the order to the hungry young man. "Thanks Jerry!"

Allen grabbed his order and began to look for a place to sit in the busy café. He later found a seat next to the windows. He walked over and placed his food on the table setting him down and began to eat. "MMM, this is so good!" thought Allen as he ate his lunch feeling the eyes of other students watching him in disbelief at the boy's appetite.

After a few minutes the food was gone and all was left was a very satisfied Allen. He patted his stomach as he let out a loud belch. "Heh, excuse me" said he turned looking out the window. Allen's thoughts slowly went towards the man that had kissed him during his performance. The kiss was chaste but it was filled with such lust and such passion just remembering it made Allen shiver. The way the man warmed his arms around him securely, his lips hungrily dominating his. It was all just wonderful.

Allen slowly began to imagine that Kanda was the one that had kissed him, remembering the rude man. Allen felt his heart speed up remember how gorgeous the man looked even if he was an asshole the man was extremely hot. "Kanda Yu" Allen whispered closing his eyes, his thoughts drifting into fantasies that he wished could come true.

He imagined how it would feel to kiss his those lips and have him underneath his touch. His tongue dwelling inside the other man's mouth. Their body's heating up as Kanda wrapped his arms around his body, feeling every inch of his body. Allen just met the guy but there was something about him that made him want to see him, to look into those blue eyes and slowly get lost in them.

Allen eyes slowly opened his eyes and he sighed deeply he really needed to see him again. He got up grabbing his things as he headed for his next class.

* * *

Tyki walked into the club where Kanda had invited him to go and the place was amazing. Club XTC the place was called where a lot of gays and bi sexuals came. The club was filled with people men and women dancing and drinking, light flashing about. The music blared through the speakers as dancers with sexy outfits danced for money.

"Wow, Kanda I had no idea you actually come to places like this," he said grinning at the blunt man frowning at him.

"What the fuck does that mean? I like to have fun sometimes just don't like to show it that's all." He walked over to the bar where the bartender stood smiling at him raising two fingers "The usual."

The man nodded leaving to get their drinks; Tyki was still baffled at his friends' unusual interests. "I see you come here often huh?" Tyki asked grabbing his drink the bartender served to them.

"Che, sometimes the shows here are decent but pricey as shit though" Kanda took a sip of his drink looking over at his friend smirking "What? I thought you'd like to come to places like this?" Kanda watched Tyki his eyes roaming all over the club, taking another sip of his drink.

Tyki chuckled "I do! Just didn't expect it from you!" He watched a couple of girls and men's walking in skimpy out fits giggling as they walked to the dance floor. He smirked oh he wouldn't mind coming back here anytime. Kanda saw what he was looking at smirking. He knew Tyki well; the man was an official player of both sexes. Tyki was well known in the Noah for "The Cannibal" due to his record of not only doing women but men as well.

"Welcome to Club XTC! Tonight we have a special treat for you lucky fans! We are going to pull raffle up a winner to have a secret session with one of our dancers!" announced the speaker the crowd roaring in excitement. Tyki's eyes widened a smile creeping up on his face, a night with one of those delicious dancers, damn the lord was good.

Tyki pulled out his ticket waving it in front of Kanda's face. "You hear that a night with one of the dancers! Shit for once you might actually get laid!" he grinned Kanda simply frowned at him returning his attention back to the speaker.

"What?" Lavi squealed looking over to Allen in horror "Nobody said anything about a raffle!" Lavi began to feel his heart beating faster felling like he was about to throw up.

This was just great! The God is totally against him now! He was going to get screwed over by whoever wins him. He felt himself swaying a bit, Allen then placed a firm hand on his shoulder trying to keep the red head from falling. "Don't worry there's more than thirty of us dancers and nearly more than a hundred tickets out in there. There's a very slim chance it might you!" Allen said trying to calm Lavi seeing him bit his lip nervously.

"Yeah, but what if my name is drawn out then what? I'm not going to lose my virginity to a one night stand less to a guy!" Lavi knew Allen was trying to calm him but he was horrified! This place was full of freaks and god knows what they do when they have sex.

Allen smiled "Don't worry you might not get a guy you might get a chick!" Lavi looked at Allen and frowned "Allen, me and you both know they might not even be clean." Allen chuckled at his friend's remarks but he didn't blame him. They both then jumped as the speaker pulled out the ticket.

"Alright, ticket 24695 you win our Red Usagi!" the crowd roared, Lavi felt like he was about to faint. Allen's face went blank watching Lavi's face pale.

'They called out his name…whoever 24695 was won him…' He was officially screwed, he felt himself wanting to run out of there. Lavi looked over at Allen, his eyes apologizing to him.

Lavi groaned as he pulled himself together and began to walk on stage with the speaker. "God Why?"

**Author: AAAAAAH ! Finally! I was so tired and I wanted to get this chapter done with it was ridiculous! I wanted to make the chapter good and the next will be better! Lol well I hope you liked this chapter took me a while but I got it done. Lol well till the next chapter! Lol Arigato!**

**-Kamata**


	3. Chapter 3: Ain't Nobody's Toy

_**Author: Hey, readers! It's me again sorry for the long wait loll I was busy as usual and I decided to actually first write my chapters on paper and then type them. You may think it's weird but I think it's better to spot my mistakes and make changes here and there. Anyways, I've gotten some very good reviews and I want to apologize if my little threats on you guys favoriting without review. You see I work hard on these chapters and on the story to make it as interesting and thrilling as possible. I'd like some encouragement from your reviews be it bad or good. I'm making this for you guys! I want to at least see some praise. Also please have any ideas and opinions, leave those as well. Questions? PM or just review since I actually respond back. Anyways, thanks for reading this it makes me very happy! I need some music to listen to while typing if anybody has some artists that I should check out go on a head.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DMG ANYTHING YOU DON'T RECONGINZE FROM THE SERIES IS MINE EVERYTHING ELSE IS FROM DGM. I OWN A COUPLE DOUJINS AND SOME BOOKS THAT'S IT!**_

_**WARNINGS: THIS IS A BOY X BOY FIC NO LIKELY NO READY!**_

_**Anyways on with the story! Enjoy!**_

_**Last time in Absolution Hysteria:**_

"**What?" Lavi squealed looking over to Allen in horror "Nobody said anything about a raffle!" Lavi began to feel his heart beating faster felling like he was about to throw up.**

**This was just great! The God is totally against him now! He was going to get screwed over by whoever wins him. He felt himself swaying a bit, Allen then placed a firm hand on his shoulder trying to keep the red head from falling. "Don't worry there's more than thirty of us dancers and nearly more than a hundred tickets out in there. There's a very slim chance it might you!" Allen said trying to calm Lavi seeing him bit his lip nervously.**

"**Yeah, but what if my name is drawn out then what? I'm not going to lose my virginity to a one night stand!" Lavi knew Allen was trying to calm him but he was horrified! This place was full of freaks and god knows what they do when they have sex.**

**Allen smiled "Don't worry you might not get a guy you might get a chick!" Lavi looked at Allen and frowned "Allen, me and you both know they might not even be clean." Allen chuckled at his friend's remarks but he didn't blame him. They both then jumped as the speaker pulled out the ticket.**

"**Alright, ticket 24695 you win our Red Usagi!" the crowd roared, Lavi felt like he was about to faint. Allen's face went blank watching Lavi's face pale.**

**'They called out his name…whoever 24695 was the one won him…' He was officially screwed, he felt himself wanting to run out of there. Lavi looked over at Allen, his eyes apologizing to him.**

**Lavi groaned as he pulled himself together and began to walk on stage with the speaker. "God Why?"**

**Now on with the story:**

_**Absolution Hysteria**_

_**Chapter 3: I Ain't Anybody's Toy**_

"_**Luck is never on anybody's side unless paid for"**_

"I feel like I'm going to throw up! Someone please do me the favor and shoot me to end my horrible and miserable life", grumbled Lavi, closing his eye while one of the makeup artists fixed his makeup.

"Oh, Lavi! It's not as bad as it sounds! See it as a new experience and besides they didn't really say you had to have sex with them." smiled Jamie, one of the makeup artists of Club XTC.

Lavi made a face, his eye meeting with Jamie's hazel ones as Jamie bent over to add Lavi's eyes shadow. Lavi was still not convinced in what the man had to say though he knew he was trying his hardest to make it seem like it wasn't such a huge deal. Lavi overheard other veteran dancers that they were excited to be able to do god know what behind those private rooms. He knows very well that it's not just a simple private show that they were talking about and god knows some of these people are not clean.

"Whatever, Jamie! You know exactly what these dancers do and I'm not going to be doing that! I'm a virgin for god sakes! Nobody told me there was an annual surprise raffle! I mean I have no problem dancing but I'm not going to be some random creep's sex toy!" complained Lavi crossing his arms over his chest, pouting.

"Oh come on Lavi don't be like that! You knew exactly what you were signing up for when you started working here! There's a reason it's called Club XTC (Ecstasy), hon." Jamie chuckled tucking back his one of his copper colored hair behind his ear "Aside from that this is basically your fault! Another thing here's some advice READ BEFORE YOU SIGN!"

Lavi frowned sticking out his tongue, Jamie giggled as he finished up his work. Jamie was another friend that both Allen and Lavi knew that was from the university. Jamie was of course bi-sexual and an art student at BOU, this year being his graduating year. He was tall and had the body of a male super model, his skin flawless His hair was fair it was originally brown but he had dyed it copper. Jamie was the kind of guy that you couldn't help but love, always helping his friends and family.

"Ugh you may have a point but still! I just don't like that what so ever!" he grumbled Jamie rolling his eyes at the boy's childish fit. "Well I don't know about you but I was surprised when Allen unusually had no problem with his name being pulled out as well, hon." he pursed his lips trying to make the liquid eye liner not fall into Lavi's eye. Lavi hummed he remembered that his best friend was also another poor victim of the game but he saw that Allen had no problem with it. He watched in surprise as he watched his usual bashful friend in seconds turn into a sexual tease, blowing kisses to whoever it was that won him. Allen came back to the back stage Lavi watching the very bold boy turn all pale, the blood drained away from his face. Poor thing he tried to hide the fear he had as well but what could he do? They both had debts to pay.

"Alright all done! You look fabulous!" he sang turning Lavi's seat to show him his work. Lavi smiled touching his face, admiring Jamie's work. He looked like a model, his eye more defined with the liquid eye liner and the eye shadow made him look fierce and sexy. The foundation made his skin seem flawless and more defined. The really did look amazing.

"Wow, I look amazing! You're really good at this Jamie!" Lavi commented still admiring Jamie's work.

"Thank you! It's nothing really, it's like painting on a canvas instead here, I'm painting on a face" He bent over to Lavi's side his lips close to Lavi's ear as he whispered "You're gorgeous Lavi, it's a shame you're not into men. I would have hand you under my care. Lavi stiffened, turning to face Jamie with wide eyes as he realized how close their faces were to each other he could feel his breathing.

"W...what? " Lavi stuttered his face heating up making his face turn red. Jamie just winked at him, giving him a peck on his nose amused with Lavi's reaction. "You're too cute Lavi! You're way too easy to mess with!"

Jamie patted his head before leaving to attend another dancer leaving a confused red head behind. Lavi slowly turned his head to face his reflection again, his hands slowly creeping up to his red face. Was Jamie flirting with him? He thought as he slumped into his seat, sighing out loud. This was way too much to handle in one day, there's so much one guy can take.

After his morning classes he had passed by the library to research about the mysterious drug. After hours and hours of searching he didn't find any history about the Innocence. He had checked the internet and all the books they had on medicine and drugs, nothing! It seems like the drug doesn't even exist anywhere. Why did they even call the drug Innocence if it doesn't even exist? Is it a new name or was it such a new drug that not even the government has discovered it yet?

Lavi frowned his eye brows furrowed in thought, no matter how much he thought about it there was no answer. He groaned throwing his head back, twirling around in his seat, this was getting annoying. He couldn't get the incident out of his mind, the Innocence, Akumas and Tyki…

Tyki has never once left his mind all day no matter what was going on. He starred up at the ceiling his thoughts of Tyki running through his mind. _**Lavi froze as he looked over with a wide eye at the smiling blonde. "What do you mean, boyfriend?" he asked as he walked over to the blonde.**_

"_**JA, a foreigner too! I saw him come in when I had just come back from a friend's party; he was carrying you in his arms. He saw me and told me you had hit your head and needed me to take care of you and then he left" he said as he sat up Indian style and smiled as he continued "If he is your Liebhaber, he's quite the hottie."**_

He didn't kill him but why? It doesn't even make sense no matter how he thought around it he was always left him puzzled. "Tyki, why did you let me go? Why did you leave me so confused?" Lavi mumbled to himself lost in thought.

"Lavi! There you are!" chirped Allen popping out of nowhere, gazing down at his friend. "What are you doing?" Lavi blinked a few times before sitting up in his seat, stretching his arms up into the air.

"Hey, Allen! What's up?" he asked watching Allen taking a seat next to him. Allen had just gotten his makeup done as well seeing the black eye shadow, making his eyes glittering under the mirror lights. Allen sighed deeply as he twirled his seat around. "Long and tiresome! I woke up late, missed breakfast! Oh! I also have to get a new cell phone cause some asshole bumped into me and made me drop it!"

"Oh? What the hell? Did he at least offered to buy you a new one or something?" asked Lavi grabbing two bottles of water out of the mini frig next to them, passing one to Allen. "Huh? Fuck no! That dick didn't even apologize! Told me it was my fault!" he said trying to mimic the way Kanda had said it, putting on a blunt and mean face.

"You shouldn't even be texting and walking like some ditzy teenager! Blah! Blah! Blah! I'm sorry that I'm such a dick forgot I had a stick up my ass! Blah! Blah! Blah!" Both Allen and Lavi busted out laughing holding their stomachs 'while they were trying to breathe at the same time.

"Oh my god, Allen! You're so crazy!" Lavi wheezed patting Allen's shoulder, holding on to his stomach. Allen smiled "Yeah, but he was a huge dick! I'm telling you I so wanted to kick his ass but my god the man was gorgeous!"

Allen sighed deeply like some love chick from a cheesy chick flick, giggling. "His name is Yu Kanda, he's "Japanese", and he said rising up his hands, making air quotations as he told his friend the man's nationality.

Lavi cocked an eyebrow questionably "He told you his name? What the hell?" Allen chuckled "I know right? I thought the exact same thing but yeah. Weird huh?"

"Oh! Allen!" called out one of the backstage attendants rising up his hand, signaling five to the silver headed boy. "You're on in five, hon." Allen sighed "Well, time for me to go" He got up; checking himself one more time in the mirror before he turned to his friend.

"We're still on for Friday, right?" he asked tilting his head to the side with hope in his eyes. "Of course!" Lavi beamed waving goodbye to Allen watching him leave after the attendant. "Oh! Good luck with your one nighter!" called out Allen winking at him before he left to get on stage.

"AAAW! FUCK! That's right I have to go!" Lavi groaned god damn it he had completely forgot that he had to go to the room and get ready. He was supposed to meet his grand prize winner there. He sighed, there's no way out this and he might as well suck it up and go through with it. Lavi got up, spotting one of the attendants who were busy helping one of the dancers with their outfit. He walked over to him after the attendant had finished up.

"Hey, Mike! Mind getting me to my room? I need to get ready for my private show for the winner" Lavi said watching Mike smile and nod, signaling him to follow. Lavi took a deep breath; he had to get himself together if he was going to pull this off. He needed to remind himself that he was doing this for a good reason to help Gramps. He had to get him out of that rundown apartment no matter what it takes. He owed him that much. Lavi followed Mike around the club, taking him to some rooms located on the other side of the club. They went into a hallway where they turned to the left to find two body guards standing in front of a purple door.

"We're here to take Lavi to his private room. Mind letting us pass?" asked Mike as one of the guards nodded knocking on the door. Lavi watched as the purple door slid open sweet smelling smoke creeping out as it opened. "Alright go right ahead. Your room is on the down on your left. " directed the guard stepping to the side to let the red head in. Lavi gulped as he nodded taking a step in to the dark hallway that was light by some glow in the dark lights. Lavi took a deep breath when he was about to enter one of the guards spoke. "Don't worry all of these rooms have cameras so you'll be safe."

Lavi slowly nodded as he entered following the directions the guard had told him till he was facing the door. He really didn't want to do this. God forbid that he'd have to go and become some creep's personal prostitute. He looked back where he had entered, the door was already closed, and there was no turning back. He closed his eye bringing all his will power to turn open the door. "Here goes, nothing"

* * *

"So, I not only is my business booming but I'm living large ,baby" boasted the older man taking sip of his wine "Che, got all these bitches sucking my cock for money" He remarked running is hand coolly through his hair, his shades lower down to the bridge of his nose. Allen nodded smiling as he giggled "Oh wow! I'm so impressed!" he lied watching his client chuckle stretching out his arm for Allen to serve him more wine. Allen grabbed the bottle from the glass lounge table located in the center of the plush couches that they were sitting in, pouring a generous amount of wine into the other man's glass cup.

Allen sighed, wishing that he wasn't where he was at this very moment. Allen had gone to his client's room right after his performance and man was he not up for this bull shit. He had been escorted to his room by one of attendants into a secret room on the other side of the club, when he entered his room the place was all ready for him the stage, wine, candles, oh and let's not forget the oh so wonderful client that was waiting for him.

In the beginning Allen thought it would go well seeing that his client was extremely good looking, sitting so coolly in his seat smoking his cigarette. The man's name was Jake, tall and well fit but sadly turned out to be one hell of an asshole. The moment Allen stepped into the room the entire time the man would talk about was himself. How he was rich, owned countless brand name cars, having everything he could ask for. Allen really didn't want to listen but all he could do was listen and smile, and pretend to be interested by the conversation while he was refilling his cup with wine. Though Allen was able to cope with the man's irritating ego, Allen didn't feel quite comfortable under the older man's gaze, the feeling of his eyes pierce right through him, those eyes that made him feel very unsafe.

"God, I hope Lavi's doing better…" he thought watching the man stare at him lustfully the whole entire time. "Please someone save me…"

He smiled weakly feeling an arm snake around his shoulders, the smell of smoke and alcohol filling his noses. "So you're AlliKat huh? Mmm... My you look better than I thought..." the black haired man nudged into Allen's side kissing his neck. Allen closed his eyes trying his hardest to not to shove the man off, he needs to do this, he has to do this. God knows how Uncle Cross gets when bills aren't paid and he didn't want to have any problems. He tightened his eyes closed feeling the others hands roam down his sides his hot tongue licking the back of his neck. Allen let out a small whimper, shivering as he felt the hot tongue lick his sensitive skin.

Jake smirked; watching the younger man before him melt before his touch as he slowly moved them down to the boy's lower regions. "You like that huh? Wait till I show you what else this tongue can do" he whispered into Allen's ear as his hand cupped the other's groin.

Allen jumped his eyes shot open, as he scrambled to get away from the older man, shoving him off. He got up to his feet backing away from the other man, shaking. "I'm sorry but I can't do this…I'm not that kind of person…so if you can please…" Allen bit his lip, what the hell was he thinking? He should have let him do what he wanted and got it over with. Why was he acting like such girl he knew this was going to happen, that was the point of this? Allen looked over at the man that he had shoved off of him, watching him grit his teeth in frustration as he slowly got up.

Jake growled in anger obviously not happy that he was interrupted and shove so rudely. "What? Not like that? NOT LIKE THAT?" he yelled slowly getting up to his feet, making Allen jump as he threw his wine glass to the ground. "WELL, SWEET HEART I'M SORRY BUT THE PLACE YOU FUCKING WORK AT DOESN'T SEEM THAT WAY!" he yelled shoving the small table that held the wine out of his way.

Allen began walking back away from the furious man, seeing that Jake was having a hard time walking; obviously he had way too many drinks. "Yeah, well some of them work that way I don't, ok? Look, I'm sorry it didn't go the way you wanted but I'm going to have to ask you to leave" Allen replied trying to hide the fact he was scared shit out of his pants. Allen watched Jake stagger over to where he was as he saw his face flushed with anger. He began to panic as his eyes were looking around for the camera hoping that the guards would come for him.

He saw the door that he has entered through earlier and slowly tried to walk to it without making it obvious to the other man that he was trying to get away. "Shit, I need to get the fuck out of her e" thought Allen trying to keep his watch on the angry drunk and at the distance from the door. He bites his lip, trying to keep himself calm and figure out how to get the hell away from him.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" growled Jake catching the young man off guard "We're not finished here!" "Shit… he saw me" thought Allen his eyes glued to the angry man before him.

He jumped when he bumped into the door; he closed his eyes in fear as he felt Jake slam his arms on either side of his head. "Look at me" commanded Jake "LOOK AT ME!" Allen jumped his body trembling feeling Jake's hot breath on his skin, he slowly moved his head. He yelped when he felt Jake's hand grip his face and forcefully made him look at his blood red eyes.

"You want me to kill you?" Jake asked watching the younger boy not respond him, he growled. He gripped Allen's neck as he yelled "DOYOU? HUH? DO YOUWANT ME TO KILL YOU?" Allen whimpered, shaking his head, his hand clenching over his trying to get him to loosen his grip, the effort in vain.

"OK then. So this is what you're going to do. You are going to let me finish what I was doing" he growled cupping Allen's groin roughly making the young man whimper, he smirked "That's much better"

Allen struggled to fit the tears that wanted to steam down his face, he wasn't going to let this guy rape him not here not ever, but he was trapped with no way to free himself . Allen gasped trying to take in some air, still trying to loosen the grip that Jake had around his neck, there was no way in hell he would become this guy's bitch. Allen took a deep breath as he kicked the older man's groin hard with his heal, Jake recoiled back in pain falling to the ground hold his wounded privates.

"You mother fuckin whore!" he growled out wincing in pain as Allen began to bang the door

"SOMEONE PLEASE! HELP ME! ANYBODY!" Allen screamed looking over to the man on the floor slowly recover, his fists banging the door.

"You fucking shit" growled Jake as he slowly got his feet his head hung low; Allen began to panic as he watched the man recover.

Jake slowly raised his head as his eyes began to glow red. "You dare fucking kick me you lil shit?" he began to smirk devilishly when he saw Allen's reaction to his sudden transformation, his finger nails turning dark, growing long and sharp.

Allen held his breathe as Jake smirked sadistically at him licking one of his long claws, his heart beating fast. "Well, if I can't fuck you I might as well kill you and eat you instead and have my fun" he began to laugh hysterically slashing his claw at Allen "Hahaha! Die human!"

Allen dodged out of the way but wasn't fast enough as Jake's claws pierced his arm causing him to scream in pain. He fell on the ground cutting himself with the broken glass of the glass cups. He winced trying to move out of the way but was pinned by one of Jake's claws piercing through his hands. He screamed in agony feeling the pain run through him like fire. Jake smiled removing one of claws to lick of Allen's blood. "Mmm delicious!"

"What are you?" Allen whimpered watching the demon smirk at him, his eyes glowing.

"What am I? What am I? I am an Akuma a weapon of destruction and an annihilator of all humans" he barked watching his victim quiver before his gaze "We will rule this earth, human like or not and now you will die..."

Allen's eyes widened in fear "No please!" he choked tears running down his cheeks; he didn't want to die not now. He had things to do he couldn't afford to die not now for god sakes he was still a virgin! He whimpered feeling the pain shoot through him, with the slightest movement of his hands, the pain was unbearable. He watched Jake open his mouth his tongue slithering out to lick Allen's face, showing off his row of fangs. Allen moved his head to the side in disgust as Jake laughed sadistically "You'll make a wonderful meal" he barked launching forward his jaw wide open to take the first bite. Allen jumped closing his eyes readying himself for the pain.

In an instant he felt blood shot up to his face but no pain. "I don't think so you fucking freak", Allen's eyes shot open, recognizing the voice his heart stopped. There stood Kanda his face covered in blood behind Jake's head; his sword had pierced through Jake's skull though his mouth, the point inches away from Allen's face. "Kanda?" he managed to say his eyes meeting with Kanda's surprised ones.

"Bean sprout?"He said out loud in surprise, looking down at the Akuma before him and frowned. Allen flinched as Kanda twisted the sword causing Jake's skull to crack even more before he pulled it out of his head. "Che, good for nothing little shits" mumbled Kanda his eyes glowed a dark blue as he turned his gaze to the young boy before him. Allen couldn't believe that Kanda was standing before him his face covered in blood. He watched him move towards him kicking Jake's dead body out of the way, noticing Allen wincing. He looked over to his hands realizing the Akuma's claws were still nails to the ground.

He looked over to Allen nodding in understandment using his sword to cut through the claw. Allen yelped as Kanda bent over and pulled out the claws out of Allen's hands. "Watch what you're doing this shit hurts!" Allen choked; fighting the pain he felt pulse through him.

"Hold out your palms" ordered Kanda digging in his jacket, pulling out a vessel filled with a glowing silver liquid "It may sting a little but it'll stop the bleeding".

Kanda pulled off the top with his teeth, pouring the liquid onto Allen's palms. Allen flinched feeling the sting from his palms, hissing through his teeth. Kanda wasted no time bandaging Allen's wounds ripping his shirt's sleeve and tore them into ribbons of cloth to bandage Allen's wounded hands. Allen's eyes never once lifted off the older man, trying to still process just exactly what happen. He had run into him just a day ago or so, and here he was again rescuing him from this monster. Allen felt his heart race just feeling Kanda's rough hands gently touch his.

"He's actually here standing in front of me", thought Allen, licking his lips trying to ease his breathing. Kanda didn't even seem to notice Allen's uneasiness, tying the final knot on the bandage. "Alright, it's not my best work but at least it'll stop keep it from getting infected", said Kanda as he got up on his feet pulling Allen up with him.

"Thank you" Allen mumbled looking over at Kanda smiling weakly "I think I can stand on my own"

Kanda frowned "Like shit you can't! You lost a shit load of blood dumbass! I fucking saved your life!" He started to move towards Allen but Allen moved, frowning. "I said I was fine! I can walk on my own!" Allen said as he began to walk "See I told you I was…" Allen began but felt lightheaded as he fell forward.

"Bean sprout!" called out Kanda but Allen was already lying fainted on the ground. Kanda ran over kneeling next to the unconscious young man, frowning. "Damn it! Why don't you ever listen?" he grumbled leaning over grabbing the fragile young man heaving him over on his back, fixing him so his arms hung over his shoulders and his head resting on his neck. Kanda jumped hearing an explosion go off somewhere in the club.

"Shit we need the fuck out of here, damn Akuma's must have followed us", he grumbled getting up on his feet dashing out of the room, his sword in hand.

* * *

Lavi pushed the door open, slowly peeking bit by bit into the room. Lavi sighed in relief, seeing that nobody was inside the room, his eye taking in the surroundings. The room was dim but had enough lighting to reveal it had purple colored walls. In the center of the room stood a metal pole, where majority of the light shined on, being surrounded with plush black feather cushions, where the winner would enjoy his show.

Lavi jumped, hearing the door click, automatically locking him in. Lavi turned feeling a little panic rising as he tried to push the door open but it didn't even move. He was locked inside, trapped for nowhere for him to go. Lavi sighed bringing himself to the pole reaching a hand out to touch the cold metal. He shivered bringing his hand back quickly as if the pole had burned his hand. He was really nervous, wishing that someone else was in his place. He didn't like the idea of being alone with some stranger in a locked room even though he was promised he would be safe, he still wasn't comfortable. Lavi folded his arms over his chest, biting his lip silently praying in his head. Whoever it was that won him he hoped had forgotten about him or was passed out drunk, anything but he doubted that would ever happen.

Besides Allen and some other dancers he was the top favorite dancers of the club and had many admirers and there wasn't a night when Lavi was on his break, having a drink with the other dancers, he would always get hit on. He recalled one time he had to get a restraining order on some weirdo who was trying to drug him by constantly offering him a drink and get him to sleep with the creep. Thankfully the club had banned him from the place and Lavi had yet to see the bastard. Lavi ran a hand through his red hair, slowly setting himself upon the plush cushions, the feathers tickling his bare skin as he leaned his head back.

"Man, I'm so nervous, it's ridiculous!" he thought closing his eye, relaxing his body into the soft cushions. This shouldn't bother him the guard did say they had cameras in the rooms, so he'll be safe. No need to worry about rape or anything, all he needed to do was give a little peepshow to who ever won him and it'll be all over. He can go home, take a shower and sleep might even call in sick and just rest all day long. Shoot, might even have Tamaki come over and watch one of those weird German adult films Tamaki likes collecting. Anything just to forget the world even existed but sadly he knew that wasn't the case.

Ever since that night, he could bring himself to stop thinking about Tyki and the Innocence, the mystery of the two that he could seem to solve. Every time he closed his eyes and tried to relax in his classes all his thought would always lead him to that one image of Tyki's face so close to him before he had passed out. He blushed at the embarrassing thought of passing out in front of him like some wimpy little girl. Tyki must have laughed at him when he saw he had passed out of fear like a coward. He frowned why he was worrying what that asshole thought he could care less! It's his entire fault he could stop thinking about him haunting him like a ghost.

"I see you're sleeping on the job" a deep rich voice said, Lavi's eye shot open quickly sitting up. Lavi followed where the voice had come from his breath caught in his throat, his eye widen in disbelief. There stood Tyki dressed in an expansive cut outfit, tailored to fit every single curve of his body perfectly. He wore some dark jeans that hugged his tight ass and a tight fitting black shirt. His hair obviously tied back just like the last time Lavi saw him but his skin was olive instead of it being dark colored but his eyes were still the same golden even though they were hidden behind his shades.

Why was he here? Of all places he was here? He couldn't believe his eyes that the very man he had ran into not too long ago was standing right in front of him. All those memories of that night ran through his head like a movie as he watched Tyki take off his shades his eyes piercing through him with those intense golden eyes. Lavi felt his heart skip a beat when he heard Tyki speak again "Oh my! Someone has forgotten how to talk"; he teased walking over to the stunned red head, seating himself next to him.

Lavi still couldn't get himself to speak feeling his voice stuck in his throat, his eyes roaming over the man that was close to him. He took in every single part of him inch by inch and burned it into his memory. Tyki was here. Tyki was here in front of him and after all this time of trying to figure out what he was. His chance was right in front him and he can finally get his answers.

"It's you!" Lavi barely managed to whisper laud enough for Tyki to hear. The man was slightly thrown off, cocking his head to the side, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Excuse me? Have we met before?"

Lavi slowly nodded, Tyki squinting his eyes to see the redhead a little better, but no thanks to the horrible lighting it took him a while to recognize the redhead. Lavi began to feel uneasy as he felt the man's breathe on his face the smell of alcohol lingered a little in his breath. Lavi licked his lips waiting for the Tyki to remember him, feeling his golden eyes studying him. After a few moments Tyki's eyebrows shot up, lifting a finger pointing at the redhead in disbelief "The kid from the alleyway? Lavi simply nodded watching tentatively at the man beside him, running a hand through his hair chuckling. "Wow of all places and I find you here? I'm surprised Lavi!" Lavi then finally snapped out of his self-conscious trance when he heard the Noah say his name as he frowned. "How in the hell do you know my name?" he asked glaring at him as he watched Tyki pause for a minute.

He chuckled as he replied "Oh, right! You dropped your I.D. when you passed out and well of course I'd learned your name from there!" He dug into his pocket and pulled out the card, showing it to the surprised redhead. Lavi starred in shock when he saw his school I.D. in between the fingers of the Noah.

"My I.D.!" he exclaimed snatching the card out of Tyki's fingers, "I didn't even notice it was gone!" He then turned to the man next to him glaring, "What in the hell are you doing here anyways?"

Tyki's eyebrows lifted up at the boy's sudden distrust, his eyes roamed all over his face taking in the boy's features. The boy looked extremely good with the makeup but what got most of his attention were his lips. He realized how the boy bit on his lower lip as he must have realized him staring at him, his bottom lip popping out. He was very tempted to touch those lips of the boy he now had to watch over.

He didn't blame him for the sudden distrust in him. He had seen him kill someone and was chased after by him and was later left in the care of his neighbor. He didn't blame him either if he thought that he was stalking him, seeing that he had his I.D. Tyki could feel the boy waiting for him to answer his question.

He chuckled realizing how Lavi jumped a little when he finally spoke. "Well, if you think I'm stalking you I'm not, but if you simply must know I'm here with a friend to have a bit of fun as you can see."

"Fun? You're out with a friend at a gay strip club?" Lavi asked his face scrunched up in a frown.

Tyki smirked "What? You're thinking that everyone only has a taste for the opposite sex? I'm sorry to inform you Lavi but I'm those cases that enjoy a taste of everything, if you get what I mean."

Lavi felt a small bing of relief to hear this from Tyki but then at the same time a bit of disappointment as well. He frowned at himself when he noticed these feelings blooming inside his chest. Why was he happy to know that Tyki's sexual orientation wasn't directed to just one gender? Why was he disappointed at the fact that Tyki wasn't here looking for him? He brushed the feeling aside and frowned at the dark haired man.

"I'm still having a bit of trouble believing that" he replied.

"Ok, I know you don't believe me due to the fact you've seen me..." Tyki paused as he spotted a surveillance camera up on the corner of the room, eyes narrowing as he frowned. Lavi noticed this following Tyki's gaze to the camera behind him at the corner of the room. Tyki slowly lifted a hand and with a snap of his fingers a flash of purple launch toward the camera causing it to break. Lavi eyes widen jumping as he heard Tyki chuckle "Sorry, had to make sure no one is listening can't have more people finding out our secret"

Lavi felt his heart speed up as he watched him near him a little more his hands grabbing his head causing him to stare directly into his eyes. He tried to move but he felt immobilized underneath the intense golden eyes of the Noah, he gulped. "What are you?"

Tyki chuckled the question is who am I is what you want to ask" Tyki chuckled heading over to the feathered cushioned seat and sitting himself down. He turned over to Lavi and patted the space next him. "You might want to sit down for this it might take us a while."

Lavi debated a bit to trust this man enough to sit next but within seconds found himself sitting next to the older man either way despite his better judgment.

""Well, let me formally introduce myself. My name is Tyki Mikk and I'm a Noah. I'm part of a secret government called The Ark. The man you saw me kill wasn't human; they're what we call Akumas. These Akumas art artificial life forms that go through different stages and levels. They are created to be killing machines and they depend on a drug called Innocence by killing people. They're controlled by a man named The Earl and he creates these Akumas. He wants to purify the world of humans and create a utopia. "

Lavi looked at him as he watched Tyki, pointing to his forehead "Remember those markings I had on my forehead?" He asked watching the redhead slowly nod "Well when we are in our Noah form we us those markings to recognize each other, everyone having them located in a different part of their body." He stopped as he looked over at the red head, licking his lips and sighed "Look, I know this might sound insane but I'm telling the truth."

Lavi dropped his face for a second but his serious look came back again "How do I know you're telling the truth?" Tyki sighed the boy really didn't trust him, he thought, moving a bit closer trying to face Lavi. Lavi stiffened a bit when he saw him move, watching how the Noah fixed himself to lean on his side propped upon his elbow.

"You wanted to know the truth right? Then I'll show you that the man that I killed was evil and that I'm the bad guy." Lavi shivered as he felt Tyki's warm breath hit his face watching his face inch closer to his.

" " Lavi stuttered trying to keep his thoughts straight feeling himself being uneasy with the older man. Tyki noticed this chuckling as he teased "Don't worry I won't hurt you I just need to touch you" smirking as the redhead blushed, "And not like that silly. I just need to touch you to transfer my memories so that way you can see I'm not lying."

Lavi stared at him feeling a bit unsure till finally Tyki spoke up again "You know after this you should really explain to me why a kid like you is working in a place like this?" He mused watching Lavi's eyes widen and blush. Lavi shook his head feeling a bit embarrassed he snapped at Tyki "Shut up! Just come on and get over with!"

He moved closer to the foreign man, and placing his hands on top of Tyki's. He looked up at Tyki, seeing him surprised with the red head's sudden action. "What? You said you were going to show me that you're telling me the truth? Well? You're touching me?" he said frowning.

Tyki smiled as he nodded "Right, I did tell you that but we need to do one more thing" he said as he leaned closer to Lavi.

"Tyki, what are you doing?" he whispered but he stopped when he saw how close their faces were, made his heart skip beat. "Relax and trust me I won't hurt you. I'll only show you the truth" with that he crushed the little space between them and covered Lavi's lips with his. Lavi's eye widen in shock as he felt Tyki's warm lips on his but then fluttering them closed letting himself fall into his kiss. He moaned as he felt Tyki's tongue brush over his upper lips, asking for permission to enter his mouth. He complied opening his mouth, letting Tyki's warm tongue explore his mouth. He explored him thoroughly taking in every inch of his mouth. He moaned when their tongues touch as they began to fight for dominance.

Lavi felt his body heat up as the kiss began to be more passionate; he brought his hands up and entangled his fingers in Tyki's wavy locks. Lavi felt his body heat up as he slowly opened his eyes to see that he was no longer with Tyki but stood in total darkness. "Huh? Where am I? He thought as he looked around "Tyki, where are you?"

Lavi got up looking around to find himself completely alone in the dark. He slowly began to reach out into the dark, he jumped, and when in an instant flashes of images began to play in front of him. They would show glimpses of Tyki when he was training in the Ark and then to a lab where people are screaming from the torture as they transform into Akumas. He was then shown images of Akumas killing people, laughing in the joy of the bloodshed. He saw other people who fought against the Akumas, either succeeding in the killing them or were killed. There standing in the mist of the chaos, was an odd round man with a top hat and a long pointed nose with an inhumanly large evil grin. He was laughing as he held up an umbrella in hand as he ordered the Akumas to attack the people. "Kill them all my darlings! Let us rid of this world of these nasty creatures! Let us create a Utopia!"

Lavi watched in horror as he saw the Akumas kill the people as they fell to their death. He heard children crying as they watched their loved ones die before their eyes, blood covering their faces. Lavi could smell the snitch of blood and decay fill the air, causing his stomach to churn, the smell was unbearable. Lavi couldn't take it anymore as he felt hot tears fall down his checks, closing his eyes and covering his ears. He had had enough this was too much for him, he couldn't take this. The smell, the screaming, the bloodshed. How could this be happening?

His body trembled as he fell to his knees, staring down, his breathing becoming uneasy. "Please stop! I understand! I understand now!" he screamed trying to block out the screaming of the dying people " Just stop, make this go away" He began to sob as he crunched over, his tears running down his nose ,hitting the ground, his body shaking.

"Now do you understand?"Tyki's voice echoed as Lavi nodded, still trembling. "There is a war that not even the very government knows about. Nobody knows we exist except a few people in the world, who help us. We fight for the well being of mankind and against the evils of the Earl. " Tyki then appeared in front of Lavi as he knelt down and touched Lavi's head causing Lavi to look up.

"I'm supposed to erase the memories of those who somehow encounter one of us but seeing that I didn't you are now my responsibility, Lavi", Tyki bent down to eyes length with the trembling red head placing a hand against his cheek.

"Please forgive me but this was the only way you could believe me" he said with pity in his voice. Lavi starred at him as he reached out pulling Tyki close to him as he trembled burying his face into Tyki's chest. Tyki was taken a back as he looked down at the red head with a concerned look.

"Just please…take us back" Lavi whispered his head never moving from its place, his arms hugging Tyki close to him "Please?" Tyki nodded, placing a hand on the red head's head "As you wish, Lavi"

After a few moments the cries and screams of the people slowly began to die down and the smell of blood soon left his senses. Lavi slowly lifted his head as he looked around and saw that they were back at the club. Lavi sighed as he felt Tyki pull back and wipe the tears off his cheeks. "Forgive me for making you cry, but if it makes you any better you didn't mess up your makeup "he said, making the redhead's face turn red.

"S...Shut up!" Lavi stuttered feeling a bit embarrassed that he had cried and was hugging him like some scared little child. He closed his eye as he felt Tyki lean forward nudging his head affectionately making Lavi shiver. He chuckled "Why? You look good and may I say you were quite the kisser, quierda" he whispered into Lavi's ear. Lavi's eye shot open. That's right he had kissed him, he had given him his first kiss, his first kissing being with a man. He's not gay no he was straight! He shook his head, realizing Tyki was moving his hands further down to forbidden boundaries.

"Get off!" he screamed shoving Tyki off the cushions, falling on the floor with a loud "Oof!" Lavi held a hand to his chest trying to catch his breath and calm himself down. No! No! No! He didn't just give him his first kiss! That can't be possible! He's not gay! He likes girls not men but why was that kiss so wonderful? So breaths taking so…no wait! Gah! No!

"What the hell was that for?" Lavi turned to look at the angry Noah hissing as he rubbed his head "I said I was sorry, didn't I?" Lavi frowned "No! I don't care about you making me go through hell but that you stole my…" he stopped turning his gaze away from Tyki's. Tyki frowned "I stole what?" He watched how the red head began to blush, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "It's nothing"

Tyki slowly began to smirk, realizing why the red head was reacting like this. "Ah I see what's wrong. I'm guessing I'm your first kiss huh?" He purred licking his lips watching how the red head before him, biting his lips trying to avoid the Noah's gaze. "Whatever… it's just I'm not gay…and it's weird for two guys to kiss…I'm not interested…"

Tyki chuckled slowly moving over to the redhead oblivious of his movements, till he was hovering over him. Lavi flinched feeling the other man's hot breath on his neck. He shivered feeling angry at himself for letting himself act like this around this man. He hardly knew the man but at the same time he felt like he could trust him. He had felt so safe in his arms and when he was overwhelmed with Tyki's memories, he couldn't help but cling himself to the man. His eye widened when he noticed how close Tyki's face was to his, his body pinning him to the cushions, his hands on each side of his head. Lavi watched Tyki's grin widen, seeing Lavi's face redden more.

"Well, the way you were kissing me it didn't seem like it, quierda" whispering huskily into Lavi's ear causing him shiver. "I...I" Lavi stammered trying to defend him but he let out a small gasp when Tyki nibbled on his ear. "Hmm. You were saying, quierda? I thought you said you weren't interested?" he teased, licking Lavi's earlobe causing the young man to moan lightly. Lavi felt his heart race trying to push the older man away from him put his hands didn't comply instead he clenched the older man's shirt.

He couldn't think straight his nose was filled with the intoxicating scent of the Noah feeling the other man's lips crush over his, his tongue slipping through his lips. He moaned feeling himself getting lightheaded with all that was going on. He barely knew the guy but he made him melt with a single touch from the older man. He deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Tyki's neck, his fingers entwining with his dark locks.

They both parted taking the opportunity to gasp for air. Tyki looked down smirking at the dazed young man underneath him, his lips puffed up from the bruising kiss. Lavi looked up at Tyki his eye locking with Tyki's golden eyes, feeling himself melt. Tyki bent down to kiss him again when they both heard a loud "Boom!" Both men jumped, Tyki quickly getting off the red head when they heard another explosion.

Tyki clenched his teeth when he heard his indicator go off cursing out loud turning to the frightened young man. "What's going on?" Lavi asked watching Tyki grab him by the arm and forcefully pulled him up. "It's Akumas. They're attacking the club..."Tyki explained pulling the young man to follow him. "What? Akumas? What are they doing here?" Lavi asked stopping behind the Tyki as he kicked down the door grabbing Lavi's hand, both running out into the dark hallway.

"They must have been following me and my partner when we came to the club." explained Tyki opening the entrance door, Lavi gasping as they ran past the guards that were lying on the floor. Tyki growled "Damn it! How come we didn't notice them in the first place?"

Tyki turned the corner pulling the young man behind him; they stopped pushing each other against the wall, opening his palm where a goblet appeared. "Activate" The goblet's wings began to flutter as it took flight into the air. "Yu? Yu? Are you alright? What's going on?" He waited a few seconds till he heard the familiar deep voice.

"Shit. Yeah, I'm here I was here rescuing one of the dancers who was attacked by one of the Akuma's. He's hurt though got him in the arm.

Lavi's heart stopped when he heard the other man say that one of his friends got hurt. He gulped licking his lips but then spoke franticly "Who is it that got hurt?"

"What? Who the fuck is that?"

"It's the kid I told you about, Yu. It's Lavi I found him" answered Tyki but then was cut off by the now angry redhead

"I asked who the fuck is it that got fucking hurt!" yelled Lavi clenching his hands franticly hoping it wasn't Allen.

"It's a kid I met I think his name was Allen apparently his winner was an Akuma." Lavi's heart stopped, it was Allen who was hurt. He bit on his lip trying to calm himself down for the sake of him and Tyki.

"Look we need to get the fuck out of here! I'm over here near the backstage most of the people seem to have gotten out of the building though. Where the fuck are you?" Kanda yelled through the goblet.

"I'm over here at the other side of the building; I'm here with the kid I told you about. How many Akumas are we talking here?" he asked hearing another explosion.

"Shit! I don't know so far I'm guessing fucking twenty" Kanda replied growling in frustration "You need to get the fuck over here and help me with these fuckers!" "Alright got it I'm on my way!" Tyki answered he sighed looking over at the worried red head. "We need to go and fast." Lavi nodded "I need to make sure my friend will be ok." Tyki nodded pulling the young man's arm, both running off into the chaos.

* * *

_**Author: Alright finally got that chapter out of the way! I know. I know. I too forever but it's hard making good stories! Lol I like descent stories that make sense! Lol I alright you guys reviews plz! Till next time! **_


	4. Chapter 4 :Didn't Expect This

_**Author: Hey my duckies sorry for the long wait since I was busy writing these other great stories! These chapters will take a while to post since my whole writing it on paper then typing process, hehe. I'm very happy to see you are enjoying my stories and this on as well but I'll do my best to update sooner! Thank you for favoriting me and my stories and reviewing as well it means a lot to me! On with the story!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DMG ANYTHING YOU DON'T RECONGINZE FROM THE SERIES IS MINE EVERYTHING ELSE IS FROM DGM. I OWN A COUPLE DOUJINS AND SOME BOOKS THAT'S IT!**_

_**WARNINGS: THIS IS A BOY X BOY FIC NO LIKELY NO READY!**_

_**Anyways on with the story! Enjoy!**_

_**Last time in Absolution Hysteria:**_

**Tyki clenched his teeth when he heard his indicator go off cursing out loud turning to the frightened young man. "What's going on?" Lavi asked watching Tyki grab him by the arm and forcefully pulled him up. "It's Akumas. They're attacking the club..."Tyki explained pulling the young man to follow him. "What? Akumas? What are they doing here?" Lavi asked stopping behind the Tyki as he kicked down the door grabbing Lavi's hand, both running out into the dark hallway. **

"**They must have been following me and my partner when we came to the club." explained Tyki opening the entrance door, Lavi gasping as they ran past the guards that were lying on the floor. Tyki growled "Damn it! How come we didn't notice them in the first place?"**

**Tyki turned the corner pulling the young man behind him; they stopped pushing each other against the wall, opening his palm where a goblet appeared. "Activate" The goblet's wings began to flutter as it took flight into the air. "Yu? Yu? Are you alright? What's going on?" He waited a few seconds till he heard the familiar deep voice. **

"**Shit. Yeah, I'm here I was here rescuing one of the dancers who was attacked by one of the Akuma's. He's hurt though got him in the arm.**

**Lavi's heart stopped when he heard the other man say that one of his friends got hurt. He gulped licking his lips but then spoke franticly "Who is it that got hurt?"**

"**What? Who the fuck is that?"**

"**It's the kid I told you about, Yu. It's Lavi I found him" answered Tyki but then was cut off by the now angry redhead**

"**I asked who the fuck is it that got fucking hurt!" yelled Lavi clenching his hands franticly hoping it wasn't Allen.**

"**It's a kid I met I think his name was Allen apparently his winner was an Akuma." Lavi's heart stopped, it was Allen who was hurt. He bit on his lip trying to calm himself down for the sake of him and Tyki. **

"**Look we need to get the fuck out of here! I'm over here near the backstage most of the people seem to have gotten out of the building though. Where the fuck are you?" Kanda yelled through the goblet.**

"**I'm over here at the other side of the building; I'm here with the kid I told you about. How many Akumas are we talking here?" he asked hearing another explosion. **

"**Shit! I don't know so far I'm guessing fucking twenty" Kanda replied growling in frustration "You need to get the fuck over here and help me with these fuckers!" "Alright got it I'm on my way!" Tyki answered he sighed looking over at the worried red head. "We need to go and fast." Lavi nodded "I need to make sure my friend will be ok." Tyki nodded pulling the young man's arm, both running off into the chaos.  
**

**Now on with the story:**

* * *

_**Absolution Hysteria**_

_**Chapter 4: Didn't Expect This**_

"_**You'd hope for a good change in life but there's always a catch"**_

"Come on Lavi! We need to hurry and try to get these people out!" Tyki cried hurrying into the rushing crowd of scared people.

Lavi nodded "I'll go check if all the dancers have let safely out of here!"

Tyki nodded "Be careful and do it quick! We need to stay together if we confront any Akumas!" Tyki watched redhead nod in agreement before running off to the backstage. Tyki turned around and looked for an opening within the wall. He saw one and extended out his hand towards it. "Alright, let's make ourselves another exit shall we?" He began to focus some energy into his hands slowly causing them to glow purple. He began to run forward and rising his fist up into the air before slamming it down onto the wall causing it to crumple down into pieces and leaving a wide hole.

"Hey! Everyone over through here! Quickly!" He shouted watching the people begin to run through the opening.

"Tyki!" Tyki turned to see Lavi call out to him as he ran over to him. "All the dancers have exited out and my boss is safe. Did you manage with the getting the people out?"

Tyki nodded. "Yeah, made another exit so they can hurry up and get out faster" Lavi nodded when from a distance they heard a loud scream. Both men turned quickly to see a woman being held by the hair by a rather tall but skinny man.

"Someone please help me!" the woman cried struggling against the man's hold. The man seemed to be not impressed by the woman's attempts when he smiled towards them.

"Well, if it isn't the infamous Tyki Mikk what a surprise to find a Noah here!" The man said each words dripping with a sadistic tone. Tyki frowned stepping in front of Lavi shielding him from the man. "Let the woman go! You came here looking for me right? Let her go and face me!"

Lavi watched Tyki's hands begin to glow like the night he had seen him fight the other Akuma in the alleyway. The man rolled his neck causing some of his bones crack loudly that it made him shiver in disgust. "It's true that we were sent to come and kill you but we were also told to have ourselves something to eat." The man then roughly brought the woman's head near his mouth as he slowly began revealing these long sharp teeth as his mouth opened wide enough that it could swallow the woman's head whole.

Lavi looked around hurriedly noticing a large stage light hanging by a single cable that looked like it was about to snap in any minute. "Tyki up there the cable!" Lavi cried.

Tyki quickly looked up and saw the large stage light and noticed the cable. He quickly snapped up a quick beam that cut through the cable. The Akuma looked up to see what Tyki had shot at and saw the large stage light fall. Tyki quickly began to run forward quickly almost in a flash and grabbed the woman before getting crushed by the stage light.

"Hurry go and get out of here!" Tyki ordered the woman letting her go so she could run.

"Tyki!" Lavi cried causing the dark haired man to turn to see that more Akumas have popped out and began to circle them. Tyki quickly rushed over to Lavi shielding him with his body. "Stay back! I'll protect you!"

Lavi frowned not liking the feeling of being the cliché damsel in distress. He pushed Tyki to the side catching the older man off guard. "What are you doing? You need to stay behind me"

Lavi frowned and shook his head. "No, I'm not going to be the person who always needs protecting! I'm not that woman you just saved I can take care of myself and I'm not going to be anyone's burden!"

He walked forward and grabbed a large metal bar and readied it. "You just tell me how to kill them and we'll work our way from there!"

Tyki was still taken a back from the sudden change in the young redhead's attitude. He was nothing like the kid he had met in the alley way a night ago. He shook his head and smirked. "Alright, aim for any vital areas such as the head and heart those will finish them off quickly in this case beat the living shit out of them till they die"

Lavi nodded. "Alright then let's get this over with then."

* * *

"This is getting fucking annoying how big this stupid strip club is anyways? "Thought Kanda as he countered an Akuma's attack before running his Mugen into its skull, blood splattering all over him with a pull of his sword.

It's already been past thirty minutes he last contacted Tyki and he had yet to find that bastard. He was already sick and tired of those stupid Akumas attacking him and with the kid passed out; it wasn't making his job any easier. With him fighting the Akumas and making sure he didn't drop the kid as he fought. "Damn it, if he only listened!"

Kanda scowled and looked over at the passed out boy on his shoulder, taking in the kid's features. The kid's skin was pale and looked even paler with the white hair that he had. He noticed the scar over his right that was partially hidden by his hair his eyes moving to his small pink lips. He didn't realize he was staring till he felt himself stiffening as Allen pressing his face towards the warmth of his neck.

Kanda fought back a blush. "This is stupid the kid's just sleeping" he took a quick side glance at the boy again and frowned. "The kid's cute I'll give him that"

He frowned when he felt another explosion to the far east of the club causing him to growl. "If these retards can't come to me, I might as well go over to them myself." Kanda began running towards the explosion, jumping into the smoke.

* * *

"This is going to be a pain in the ass to clean up whenever we get the hell out of this" grumbled Tyki dodging an Akuma that was attacking him as he kicked it in the face and with a snap of his fingers was later attacked with a swarm of teases. "Lavi how are you doing?"

Lavi ducked from an Akuma that had jumped him the same time Tyki was attacked moving swiftly out of the way of the attacks of the Akuma.

"Good actually, just these Akuma's are a pain in the ass" Lavi replied back watching Tyki get attacked by another Akuma. "Damn it, these fuckers don't know when to quit!"

Their mission in getting to Kanda has been a failure since in nearly every turn they made; they were ambushed by Akumas though throughout the whole time they had tried to get there.

"Well, at least the kid knows how to put up a fight," thought Tyki watching Lavi handle the Akuma as he busied himself with the one he was handling now.

"Hold the fuck still and let me kill you!" growled a kick boxing Akuma as he launched at the red head knocking him down, causing him to skid across the floor. "Lavi!"

"Shit." cursed Lavi as he rolled out of the way as an ape like Akuma slammed its large fists on the ground causing it to crumble. "Hold still so I can crush you!"

"You wish asshole!"Lavi yelled as he got up on his feet, dodging the objects the ape Akuma was throwing at him. "Shit, if I don't find something large to defend myself with I'm going to get killed" he thought noticing an electrical guitar laying on the stage. Lavi smirked "That'll work"

He started running towards the stage as he jumped up in the air barely dodging a table that was thrown at him. He landed on his hands first making a back flip as he grabbed the guitar before landing on his feet. Lavi turned around to face the kick boxing Akuma, guitar in hand began to taunt the Akuma. "Come on big shot! Show me what you got!"

The Akuma frowned, taking a charge toward Lavi head on as he lifted a large fist in the air. "You're mine human!" Lavi began running towards him just as he landed his attack he barely missed him. He used the Akuma's arm to launch him up into the air as his fist made contact with the ground with a loud, boom!

"Ha, dumbass!" Lavi smirked lifting the guitar up with both hands holding it as if it were a bat. "Hey! Gorilla!" he called out to the ape Akuma turning his head to look up at the red head. "Huh?"

"Eat this!" Lavi yelled swinging the guitar hard into the Akuma's skull enough to hear it crack and gush out blood, knocking it out. The Akuma fell on its back with a loud "boom!" as Lavi landed on top of him, swinging the guitar over his shoulder. "Not bad for a stripper, huh?"

Lavi looked over at Tyki seeing him taking down his Akuma with no problem, cutting him down with his glowing blade. "Useless as always" he snickered looking over at Lavi with a smile as he walked over to the redhead.

Lavi's heart skipped a beat seeing Tyki smile at him like that. He's only seen the damn guy twice and he's already making him feel all flustered. He frowned, he hated that the fact this man made him feel so safe and sheltered like some weak little puppy. It sickened him. He never needed help from anyone it was always himself verses the world. Why after all this time is he feeling like this with this man?

He turned to look over at Tyki as he heard him chuckling, knowing exactly why he didn't look straight at him in the eye. "Damn him!" thought Lavi as he sighed out loud for not being able to control his stupid reaction. "Shut up, ass!"

"My! Why so cold, Lavi? I was so touched by you wanting to help little old me! "Tyki waved his arms sarcastically around smiling at Lavi's flustered state, stopping a few feet in front of him, placing a finger on his chin in thought. "You know it was kind of hot to see you fight like that in that outfit of yours."

Lavi stiffened, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment. He had forgotten he was still wearing the stripper outfit that he had worn to meet Tyki in when he was supposed to give him his free private dance. He groaned quickly turning his face away from the smiling dark haired man. "I can't believe this. I help you out and all I get is my dignity destroyed."

"Not really" Tyki intruded shrugging a bit as he popped his neck "I've seen worse you know but I got to say you're good with keeping up a good fight" Lavi turned his head slowly to face him once again, feeling a bit flattered at the older' s man compliment.

"Really? You think so?"

"Hmm? Yeah! I mean the night I first met you I thought you were some kind of wimp" Lavi's face dropped. "What?"

"Yeah! I mean when I saw you run away like a scared little girl!" Tyki chuckled as he watched Lavi's face redden. "You ass hole!"

"Hey, you proved me wrong tonight you deserve credit for that at least"

Lavi smiled at him till he saw Tyki's eyes widen as he felt a sudden sharp pain hit him from behind, seeing his blood gush out in the air. Lavi slowly turned to the side to see the kick boxing Akuma stab him through his side, smiling maliciously. "You forgot about me!" hissed the Akuma as he pulled his claw out, ignoring Tyki's frantic scream. Lavi's eye watched as a blade appeared through the Akuma's forehead, slowly falling back away from him as he fell to his side.

He felt his body slam to the ground feeling time slow all around him, he looked over to where the blade had appeared to see a man with long dark hair stand before him carrying Allen on his back. The man looked down at him his fierce blue eyes stared at his as he frowned. "Idiot"

"Yu!" Lavi heard Tyki cry out as the man looked up to the call of his name, Lavi slowly looked over his shoulder despite how painful it was for him to move, he saw Tyki run towards him with worried eyes.

"Tyki.. It's Allen…" Lavi thought as he slowly closed his eyes a blacked out.

* * *

Komui sat on his lounge chair as he clicked away through his laptop, searching in his files on what Lavi had asked him earlier that day. The whole thing on the Innocence hadn't left his mind since and it had been bothering him since. He felt like he knew what the boy was asking but he couldn't seem to put his finger on it.

"Morning Sunshine" Reever smiled setting down a warm cup of coffee next to Komui's laptop.

Morning? What time is it?" Komui asked as he looked up at the blonde man, taking a sip of the warm coffee.

"It's actually about to be four in the morning, Komui" Reever yawned as he sat himself in the chair in front of Komui's desk. "You know you've been researching about this Innocence for six hours and you have a morning class at eight sharp!"

"And?"

"You're going to be sleeping in your classes again" Reever frowned taking a sip of his coffee, watching Komui click away. "You should rest"

"I will but I my classes, of course" Komui replied without looking up from the screen.

Reever sighed twirling in his seat looking up at the digital clock hanging in the classroom, 4:10 a.m. He turned his gaze back to Komui as he watched him type on his laptop and sighed. Komui hadn't gotten up from that chair since his last evening class only for restroom breaks and a few stretching breaks but he'd been so consumed in his research that he didn't even bother to eat.

"So did you find anything? Asked Reever laying his head on the messy desk, carefully placing his coffee on the table and not wet the papers.

"So far nothing but this one name keeps popping up though" Komui responded his eyes not once leaving the computer screen, his brows furrowed in concentration.

"His name is Nea Walker, a scientist that was doing research on this new vaccine to cure all illnesses, but was later pronounced dead when he disappeared for more than three years when he left to the Amazon to continue his research."

"Nea Walker?" Reever repeated feeling as if he had heard that name before from somewhere. "Did they find anything on his disappearance?"

"No, nothing! It's as if he didn't even exist in first place just a paper that says "Zydrate"

"What? Zydrate?" Reever asked cocking his head in curiosity "What's that?"

"I know right! Weird huh? Though what I don't get is that he was a very important man within the government. Wouldn't the government have some records saved on him?"

Reever leaned back into his seat, his eyes closed in thought "I agree, but that was ages ago. I'd think that's old history, Komui" remarked Reever looking up at the clock once again, 4:35 a.m.

Komui hadn't asked him to stay he stayed at his own accord since he was close friends with the Asian man but it was getting late and he needed to sleep. Reever sighed "Well, as fun this is I have a class in the morning unlike you Komui, I'm calling it a night, see ya Komui."

"Alright, Reever" called out Komui watching his friend grab his stuff and head towards the door. "Oh, another thing, Reever make sure to bring me an espresso later, okay?"

"Yeah sure" Reever smiled as he left out the door.

* * *

Allen slowly opened his eyes, his grey eyes staring at the ceiling. He frowned as he saw a ceiling fan spinning above him "I don't have a ceiling fan in my room…what the hell?"

He quickly sat up to see that he was lying in a large king-size mattress bed inside a luxurious room that he'd only seen in home catalogs. He looked around the room that was twice the twice the size of his apartment, the walls were painted a royal blue and the covers were also matching the color of the walls. "Where the hell am I?" thought Allen as he slowly got out of the bed flinching feeling a slight sting in his arm. He looked down at his arm noticing that it was bandaged up and cleaned.

"Huh? How did I get this?" he thought his memories of last night slowly flowing back to him. "Oh my god! Last night I was attacked by a monster! Then I was about to die and then Kanda came and...Oh my god Kanda!" Allen shouted to himself as he scrambled to get out of the bed, and ran out of the room. "Kanda! Kanda where are you! Kanda!" he yelled until he felt somebody hit him from behind.

"Shut the fuck up Moyashi! There are other people sleeping. Shit." Kanda hissed walking passed the shocked boy unrolling the newspaper as he walked into the living room, sitting himself on the leather couch with his coffee in hand. Kanda took a sip of his coffee as he began to read the newspaper, wearing nothing but his blue P.J. pants and slippers.

"Argh! What the hell was that for you asshole!" growled Allen as he rubbed the back of his head frowning at the dark haired Asian. Kanda took a sip of his coffee before setting it down, looking at the white haired boy. "For being stupid, other people are here resting. Duh."

Allen frowned walking over to the couch across the Kanda, crossing his arms across his chest glaring at him.

"Well? What the hell happened since last night?" Allen asked as he looked around the apartment. Kanda frowned as he looked at the boy before him.

"Well, you passed out me made me go through hell trying to fight off the Akumas. Then your friend is just as dumb as you getting himself hurt and causing Tyki to have to bring him here and heal him. My god I'm surrounded by idiots!" Kanda scoffed as he went back to reading his newspaper.

Allen's eyes widened shaking his as he asked "Wait? What did you say? My friend? Who?"

Kanda sighed out loud as he rolled his eyes "Are you deaf? I said your friend was hurt. What's his name? Lavi." Allen quickly stood up, knocking the newspaper out of Kanda's hands as he pinned him to the couch, his eyes filled with panic and worry.

"Where is he? What happened is he ok? Oh my god if he dies…" Allen began till Kanda growled as he flipped Allen over pinning his arm on each side of his head. "Will you be quiet?"

Allen's eyes widen feeling himself warm up as he realized that Kanda wasn't wearing a shirt, his chest leaning against his. "My god! You are so annoying! I just told you that my friend had brought him here to get healed! He's fine and he's resting! So shut the fuck up!" Kanda hissed as he glared at Allen. Allen gulped trying to look away from Kanda's intense glare, blushing furiously.

"My god this guy is on top of me…"thought Allen trying to keep his breathing steady as he felt the elder man's breath on his neck. Kanda frowned noticing the boy trying not to look at him. "Hey, I'm talking to you! Don't look away!" Kanda barked grabbing Allen's face, forcing him to look at him. "It's rude not to look at the person who's talking in the eyes."

"Y-yes...Sorry" Allen stammered feeling himself blush even more gazing into Kanda's blue eyes. Kanda lifted a brow as he smirked noticing how flustered the boy before him was. "Oh…I see now"

"Huh what do you see?" asked Allen. He flinched as he felt Kanda brush his lips teasingly over his lips. "You're aroused…" he whispered huskily causing Allen to whimper. Allen bit on his lip as he tried not to make any noises causing the man above him to smirk. "Che."

"Kanda…please..."Allen whimpered as he slowly licked Allen's neck causing the boy to squirm. Allen closed his eyes as he felt himself begin to heat up.

Kanda chuckled to himself as he watched as Allen react to his actions taking in Allen's expressions. "This kid is fun to tease with but that's enough playing around."

"Damn it, this guy is teasing me…ugh" thought his eyes shot open to realize the lack of heat. "Huh?"

Allen looked up to see Kanda stand up and begin to walk over to the kitchen. "Kanda?" asked Allen as he sat up in the couch seeing Kanda smirking, opening the refrigerator.

"What? You wanted me to fuck you? You're still healing, Moyashi."

Allen's eyes widen as he began to blush, furiously. "No, um yes …shut up!"

"Che, thought so."

Allen pouted as he stood up and looked around the apartment. "So, im guessing this is your place?"

"Hmm?" Kanda replied pulled out an apple and took a bite. "You could say that I actually share it with Tyki, my friend…why do you ask?

"It's huge it's nothing I ever seen before actually in my life. I mean only in the movies and home magazines. This place is gorgeous!" complicated Allen his eyes taking in every detail of the apartment.

"Yeah and you're point?" asked Kanda.

"That means you have money to pay my cell" he commented his hand out towards Kanda "That'll be $350!"

Kanda cocked an eyebrow as he smiled "That'll be nothing dollars cuz I'm not buying you shit. You dropped it."

"What! You bumped into me you asshole!" remarked Allen his arms up in the air. "What the hell!"

"No, you bumped into me!"Kanda corrected Allen as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Urgh are you serious! You have money for this place! You can't pay for a phone!"

"It's not that big of a deal. It's just a condo." shrugged his shoulders as he went back to the living room, seeing Allen's eyes widen twice their size. "A condo!"

"My god yes Allen a condo!" Kanda growled as he sat down in the couch Allen was originally sitting. "What's the big deal anyways?"

Allen blushed realizing how childish he was sounding, looking away from Kanda's gaze. "I'm sorry. I just never had seen anything like it. You see. I always lived a fairly poor life and well I had to work to just to get fed." He smiles sadly as he sighed out loud "I guess that's how life is..."

Kanda watched as Allen began to fidgeting with his hands. Kanda slowly put his newspaper down watching Allen hang his head. "Hey"

Allen quickly snapped his head up seeing Kanda stare at him. "Yeah?"

"Are you hungry? I could make you something plus those other two won't wake up in a while."

Allen blinked a few times as he smiled "Yeah, that'll be nice" He stood up joining Kanda in the kitchen.

* * *

_Lavi sat in the kitchen table as he read over his notes, preparing himself for the entrance exam of the private school Gramps wanted him to attend. His brows were furrowed in concentration, taking in as much information as he could. He wasn't worried in failing, he knew he could pass but he wanted to show his grandfather that he could help him with the income without the worry of his education. It was already almost midnight and his Grandpa wasn't coming till a little later due to his late night shift, so he wasn't going to see him till later that night._

_Lavi sighed getting up out of his chair as he stretched his arms up before heading towards the kitchen. He walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a pot and filled it with water, placing it to heat over the stove. He walked over to the sink, washing out a dirty mug as he walked over to the pot and poured in the hot water and made himself some tea. He looked at the clock; it was almost about that time Grandpa would be home any second now. He went over to the frig and pulled out some left over's from last night and reheated it in the microwave. _

_He walked over to the sink again and began to wash all the dirty dishes before clearing up the small dining table that he had used as a desk. He picked up the last textbook from the table as he heard the doorknob turn and the door open. He smiled as he saw the familiar little white ponytail and bald head enter, closing the door behind him. The man wasn't very tall but was about the same height as a young middle school his head had no hair with the exception of a white ponytail. He wore a long black coat that looked a bit worn out and a brown cap His face was filled with wrinkles from age and fatigue and his eyes surrounded with a large circle of black. "Hi, Grandpa Bookman! How was work?" Lavi asked putting away the book as he went to take his grandfather's coat and scarf. _

_The old man smiled weakly "The same old stuff, work, work and more work. Nothing more." His eyes were dark and small and with the dark circles around his eyes made him look like an old panda. He began to walk over to the table as he sighed out loud, taking a seat in one of the chairs. "Ah, it feels good to rest off these old tired legs." Lavi quickly walked over to the kitchen, taking out the reheated leftovers and poured him some tea, and served it to elderly man. He watched as his grandfather slowly took the cup of tea to his mouth and slowly took a sip. _

_Lavi then sat down in the chair across from him, his cup of tea in hand waiting for the old man to finish his supper. He hated seeing his grandfather like this, coming home every single night late, each time more tired than ever. He had seen as the days past his grandfather aged more and more, his skin becoming wrinkled and rough from all the work and worry. He waited as his grandfather took the last bite before he began to speak._

"_Hey, Gramps I wanted to ask you that I want to help you with work." He began as he watched the old man stare at him, taking a sip of his tea as he continued. "I mean I don't want to see you like this and it hurts me that you're doing this cause of me and I want to at least help you with…"  
_

"_That's enough, Lavi." His Grandfather cut him off as he finished taking the last sip of tea, slowly placed the cup down on the table. "I have told you that I don't do this cause I have to I do this cause I want to." He looked up at Lavi his old beady eyes meeting with his grandson's single green one. _

_Lavi frowned "I told you that I have this covered I won't even need to worry about school since I've learned nearly every subject that isn't needed of me to learn till college! Please Grandpa let me!" Lavi stopped as he saw his Grandpa lift his hand up, signaling him to stop, as he began to speak._

_"I work cause I lost my chance in succeeding my dream but the only favor you can do for me is to go and graduate and get accept to The Black Order University and show me that my hard work was not in vain", he without even considering to listen to young boy. "Please understand I took you in because I want nothing but the best for you. I promised your parents to make sure you have a great future and that's what I want you to see. Don't let this go in vain."_

_Lavi slowly shut his mouth as he watched his Old Panda get up from the table dishes in hand as he walked over to the sink and washed his dishes. Lavi frowned, this wasn't fair he hated when his Grandfather didn't even let him help, while he studied and earned good grades. His Grandfather worked nearly all day and night just to get him just enough to eat at least twice a day. He jumped as he felt his Grandfather hug him, catching him off guard. Lavi looked at his Grandfather as he heard him whisper into his ear._

"_I love you, Lavi. You always make me proud."_

Lavi slowly opened his eyes as he stared at the ceiling. He slowly brought his hand up to his face as he felt his cheeks wet with tears. He frowned, he had been crying in his sleep again. He had those dreams since the day he had moved into the school's dorms. It had been a while since he'd dreamt a dream about his Old Panda and nearly each time he did, it caused him to cry. He sighed, running his hand through his hair, moving some strands away from his face, and then he froze. He felt around his right eye, realizing that his eye patch was missing.

"My eye patch where could it be?" he thought looking around when he felt his right hand was being held down by something. He looked over to see that Tyki was sleeping in a chair next to him his hand hold his tightly. "Tyki?" he whispered feeling his heart flutter seeing the older man sleep.

"Why is he here?" he began till he started to remember the past events that had happened. He was attacked by an Akuma and then he saw another man with Allen over his shoulders…Allen! "Allen!" Lavi shouted causing Tyki to jump awake.

"Huh? What? Lavi? Are you ok?" asked Tyki, franticly gripping the redhead's shoulders. Lavi eyes widen to see Tyki's face close to his face, feeling his breath on his skin. Lavi looked to the side blushing slightly as he whispered. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to wake you up…I was worried about Allen…"

Tyki blinked as he sighed out loud pulling him into a tight hug causing the red head to jump at the sudden action. "I'm just glad to see that you're alright. When I saw you get hurt, I felt so horrible that I couldn't protect you. I thought that… I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe, Lavi"

Lavi closed his eyes as he took in his scent, before he whispered "Tyki, its ok. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I should have been more careful." He felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest seeing Tyki like this.

Tyki frowned grabbing Lavi's face in his hands as Lavi began to feel a bit flustered. "He's starring at me" he thought, blushing as he tried to avert from looking into the golden orbs before him. He flinched, feeling one of Tyki's warm thumbs rubbed over his right eye, the warmth contrasting his cool skin.

"Oh no my eye patch!" Lavi remarked pulling away from Tyki's grasp, covering his disfigurement. "Oh my god! I'm sorry that you had to see that! I didn't mean for you to see…"

"Its okay, Lavi. It's nothing you should be ashamed about" Tyki reassured trying to reach for Lavi once again but Lavi slapped his hand away.

Tyki frowned, his eyes filled with concern, watching the younger male turn away from him. "I'm sorry but I really don't feel comfortable without my eye patch." Tyki paused, taking a brief sigh before pulling out the eye patch out of his pants pocket and handed it to Lavi. "Here"

Lavi quickly grabbed it and tied it around his head, covering his hated flaw, before he turned to face Tyki again. "I'm sorry I just don't like people looking at it. Lavi looked up and chuckled humorlessly as he added. "Not many people accept deformity very well."

Tyki frowned as he grasped Lavi's chin and looked at him straight in the eye, gold meeting green. "Lavi, I don't you by your deformities I accept you with both perfection and flaw" Lavi's eyes widened, watching Tyki place a chaste kiss on his forehead before he walked out of the room, leaving a fluster usagi.

* * *

"Oh my god you're alright!" exclaimed Lavi, pulling Allen into a tight hug, ruffling his white hair. "You scared the living shit out of me, asshole!"

Allen smile, placing a small kiss on Lavi's cheek. "I'm okay Lavi! You don't need to worry! Kanda saved me before that thing attacked me!" Allen chirped, motioning his head towards the scowling man sitting in the living room with Tyki, laptop in hand.

Lavi's eyes widened, pointing a finger towards the direction Allen had motioned. "That's Kanda? The one that you said was the ass that made you break your phone?"Allen nodded happily, popping a dumpling into his mouth, both sitting in the kitchen high chairs.

Things have been turning out pretty weird since the incident in the club since last night after being taken in into Tyki and Kanda's home. Tyki and Kanda had been keeping them in check it wasn't that long ago that they were healed and were able to move around more freely; thanks to the medicine given by Kanda. After that they were bought into the kitchen table that wasn't far from the living room; where they awaited a certain call.

"Could you two quiet down? I'm trying to make this fucking connection!" barked Kanda, typing away on his laptop, hunched in concentration.

"Kanda, calm down! No need to be such an ass! Hey why don't you guys come over here and join us in the living room." Tyki remarked, watching the two boys nod before getting up and Allen with the dumplings in hand as they sat together in a sofa across from where Kanda was sitting. Tyki walked around the condo, closing the window blinds before standing over where Kanda was sitting. "Do we have it?"

Kanda frowned as he glared up at Tyki before setting the laptop on the living room table as he answered. "Yeah, give me a sec and we… are… in!"

Everyone watched as within a few second the screen went white before a bright light projected out of the screen as two figures appeared before the four men. Both Lavi and Allen watched in awe as the light projected a male and a small female both with the same dark skin that Tyki had when Lavi had first seen him in his Noah form. The man was tall, wearing a monocle on his right eye. He looked like he was in his late thirties as he wore formal clothing and his long hair tied in a ponytail. He had thin eyebrows in pointed arches, along with long, thin eyes. The young female next to him looked like petite in her size wearing a cute Lolita outfit a lollipop in hand. She looked to be around her mid teens and she had purple-blue hair that was down and loose, while her wide cat like eyes were dark purple.

"My my! What a pleasant surprise my dear brother! It's been some time that I've seen you! How have you been?" asked the man as the teenage girl added. "Hey there Uncle Tyki and Uncle Kanda! Who are your friends?"

Kanda growled" I'm not your uncle Rhode. Tyki has the misfortune of that not me" Rhode pouted "How mean, uncle Kanda I know were not related but you are considered family in my book!"

"I told you not to call me that, kid!" Kanda barked annoyed at the teen obvious teasing. Tyki sighed as he bowed. "Hello, General Cyril Kamelot…I came here to report..."

"Tyki, please save the formality for another time we are brothers not strangers, got it?" butted Cyril taking note in what Rhode had pointed out facing to here the two boys were sitting before turning to look at the older men. "Um are they your new sex toys?"

Both Allen and Lavi choked on a dumpling at hearing what Tyki's brother had said when Kanda spoke. "No, Cyril these two are victims that we saved from any ambush of the Akumas at a local club. They've seen us fight them and Tyki had met on before the incident even happen"

Cyril's eyebrows went up in surprise at what Kanda had said looking over to his brother, curiously. "Is that true Tyki? Which one of these boys have you met before the attack?"

"Well, Cyril I've meet him at the night two nights ago in the alley way where I was supposed to meet a source of mine but turned out to be a failure and he witnessed the whole scene and I decided not to erase his memories" replied Tyki looking over to Lavi's direction his gold eyes meeting Lavi's green eye. Cyril followed Tyki's gaze towards Lavi's direction and then back to Tyki.

"And you Kanda? You're responsible of the other boy as well or is my brother?"

"I am actually. Saved him from getting killed by one of the Akumas posing as a human I didn't have time to erase memories." Kanda responded bluntly "They both got injured and we brought them here."

"I see. Well, you both do know that you are held accountable of whatever punishment due to these two correct?" Cyril asked watching both men nod as Rhode added. "You two could get in a lot of trouble for this but Daddy I think this isn't as bad as it seems. I've seen something in both boys that can do us some good." Rhode comment smiling sadistically. "May I make a proposal? I think since these two did fail at what the rules ask them to do. I think we should have them take responsibility of them and watch them till they finished their training at the Ark."

* * *

**Author: Thank god I finished! I am so sorry that I didn't post on the day that I said I would but things always pop up and I get distracted. I want to thank all of you for favoriting and following my stories! It means a lot to me and I feel so happy. Now for those who are reading my other stories, it may take a while to post chapters since college is about to start soon for me but no worries I will do whatever I can in my power to get them done . I don't know when but they will be posted. Thanks you, my duckies! KEEP UP THE REVIEWS!**

**Here are some translations for those who didn't understand what Tamaki was saying:**

**Hallo- hello**

**Hase Honig- Bunny Honey**

**Warum-Why**

**Angespannt- tense**

**Liebhaber-lover**

**-Kamata**


	5. Chapter 5:God Doesn't HATE YOU

**Author: Hey my little duckies! I'm happy that a lot of you guys are just eating up my stories! It gets me all giddy inside just to see you guys get like this! Keep on adding me as your favorite author/story also follow me as well! Anyways, I'm already in college so like I always say patience when I get chapters posted and thank you for those who understand my situation! Ok, well this poll I would love for you guys to check out for me need to start expanding my stories with other couplings! It'll be on my profile page so if you can spare some time and place a vote that would be wonderful! Also foe those who are fans of the story Absolution Hysteria, I have some fan art that I posted on Deviant that if you want you can check out! (Here's the link if you want to see and it here at ** **I also made a club too if you want to join that would be sweet!) Anyways, I'm talking way too much let me just go ahead and let you guess read!**

**Anyways, this is rated M for all warnings! There will be a little OOC in this as well plus AU and also….**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DMG ANYTHING YOU DON'T RECONGINZE FROM THE SERIES IS MINE EVERYTHING ELSE IS FROM DGM. I OWN A COUPLE DOUJINS AND SOME BOOKS THAT'S IT!**

**WARNINGS: THIS IS A BOY X BOY FIC NO LIKELY NO READY!**

**Anyways on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Last time on Absolution Hysteria**

**Everyone watched as within a few seconds the screen went white before a bright light projected out of the screen as two figures appeared before the four men. Both Lavi and Allen watched in awe as the light projected a male and a small female both with the same dark skin that Tyki had when Lavi had first seen him in his Noah form. The man was tall, wearing a monocle on his right eye. He looked like he was in his late thirties as he wore formal clothing and his long hair tied in a ponytail. He had thin eyebrows in pointed arches, along with long, thin eyes. The young female next to him looked like to be petite in her size wearing a cute Lolita outfit a lollipop in hand. She looked to be around her mid-teens and she had purple-blue hair that was down and loose, while her wide cat like eyes were dark purple.**

**"My! What a pleasant surprise my dear brother! It's been some time that I've seen you! How have you been?" asked the man as the teenage girl added. "Hey there Uncle Tyki and Uncle Kanda! Who are your friends?"**

**Kanda growled" I'm not your uncle, Rhode. Tyki has the misfortune of that not me" Rhode pouted "How mean, Uncle Kanda I know we're not related but you are considered family in my book!"**

**"I told you not to call me that, kid!" Kanda barked annoyed at the teen obvious teasing. Tyki sighed as he bowed. "Hello, General Cyril Kamelot…I came here to report..."**

**"Tyki, please save the formality for another time we are brothers not strangers, got it?" butted Cyril taking note in what Rhode had pointed out; facing to where the two boys were sitting before turning to look at the older men. "Um, are they your new sex toys?"**

**Both Allen and Lavi choked on a dumpling at hearing what Tyki's brother had said when Kanda spoke. "No, Cyril these two are victims that we saved from any ambush of the Akumas at a local club. They've seen us fight them and Tyki had met on before the incident even happen"**

**Cyril's eyebrows went up in surprise at what Kanda had said looking over to his brother, curiously. "Is that true Tyki? Which one of these boys have you met before the attack?"**

**"Well, Cyril I've meet him at the night two nights ago in the alley way where I was supposed to meet a source of mine but turned out to be a failure and he witnessed the whole scene and I decided not to erase his memories" replied Tyki looking over to Lavi's direction his gold eyes meeting Lavi's green eye. Cyril followed Tyki's gaze towards Lavi's direction and then back to Tyki.**

**"And you Kanda? You're responsible of the other boy as well or is my brother?"**

**"I am actually. Saved him from getting killed by one of the Akumas posing as a human I didn't have time to erase memories." Kanda responded bluntly "They both got injured and we brought them here."**

**"I see. Well, you both do know that you are held accountable of whatever punishment due to these two correct?" Cyril asked watching both men nod as Rhode added. "You two could get in a lot of trouble for this but Daddy I think this isn't as bad as it seems. I've seen something in both boys that can do us some good." Rhode comment smiling sadistically. "May I make a proposal? I think since these two did fail at what the rules ask them to do. I think we should have them take responsibility of them and watch them till they finished their training at the Ark."**

_**Chapter Five**_

_**God Doesn't Hate You**_

"**God doesn't hate you he just likes screwing with you"**

* * *

Lavi yawned as he lazily took down notes watching the classroom clock tick away, desperately wanting to go home and sleep already. He didn't get enough sleep last night and he was never the type to suffer from lack of sleep. Though in this case it was thanks to a certain conversation that Allen and himself had taken part of with Tyki and Kanda's head officers. The time they had taken wasn't the issue but the outcome which was not so great. Rhode, the niece and daughter of Tyki's older brother Cyril had made a proposal in which rather than punishing Tyki and Kanda for not having erased their memories of the events at the club.

Both of the older men were accountable of their safety and that they had to train in order to be accepted by the Ark. At first, everyone thought the idea was ridiculous but Rhode had her ways of persuasion.

* * *

"Are you insane!" cried Kanda standing up on his feet his hands clenched into to fists "I'm not going to babysit some kid aside train him! He was barely able to make it out alive if it were not for me intervening! He clearly has no way to defend himself and he'll just be a nuisance to me!" Kanda argued as he pointed towards Allen's direction ignoring Allen's sore expression he gave towards him.

"I'm not that much of a hassle, asshole" mumbled Allen earning a nudge in the side by Lavi.

"Shut up and listen! You really have no right to talk since if it weren't for Kanda here saving you we wouldn't have you here right now!" whispered harshly Lavi giving him a harsh glare.

Rhode cocked her head to the side a small curious frown formed on her lips. "Then Kanda-pon? It's a perfect opportunity to teach Allen-chan to defend himself rather than worrying to have to protect him!"

She then stopped and her smile darkened into an evil smirk as she continued "You don't want to be feeling guilty of another incident do you?"

"Why you..."

"Kanda" Cyril interrupted giving Kanda a stern look "You really have no right to say anything especially with what your father has done for you."

Kanda stiffened, biting down on his tongue to prevent any angry words to spat out of his mouth as much as he hated to he knew his place.

Kanda growled before slowly settling down in his seat, gritting his teeth. "Che…damn brat"

"Well?" asked Cyril looking over to his younger brother for a response "What do you think little brother? Do you agree with what Rhode has to offer or not?"

Tyki stiffened a bit feeling the slightly pressured by his brother's tone. He knew very well that he had no right to complain in what they were trying to do in contrast in what the Ark would have in punishment of not following rules. He hated this, he always helped his brother out and now it was his turn, how ironic.

"Hey don't we have a say in this?"

Everyone jerked to look over at Lavi's direction to see him frowning, his arms crossed. Cyril turned his gaze over to the young red head his golden eyes staring directly into Lavi's single green orb.

Allen gripped Lavi's arm whispering "Lavi, what are you doing? You can't interrupt them you have no idea what's going on! Don't be stupid!"

Lavi listened to his friends warning though not once breaking eye contact with Cyril's intense gaze. "What if we don't want to? What if we pretend that none of this ever happened? What's the worse punishment the Ark can place on them?" Lavi asked.

Cyril watched as the boy before him waited for his answer. This kid had some nerve questioning him like this seeing that he was causing some serious problems for both o his loved ones. It even made him wonder why Tyki even considered risking his life for this human but seeing that eye look at him such demand sparked a deep interest for the boy.

Lavi jumped at the sudden deep sigh the older man let out, scratching the back of his head. "I'm simply getting too old for this you know having to explain myself to a child when it's not even necessary."

Lavi frowned at the remark, "I'm not a child and I' not that stupid you-!" Lavi was then cut off by Cyril silencing him with a wave of his hand.

He looked down at Rhode patting her head as she gazed up at him in curiosity in her large eyes.

"Sweetheart mind explaining Lavi the reason why he should do as we say? Daddy is getting a bit tired of explaining" Cyril asked watching with a smile on his face as Rhode eagerly nodded her head in agreement.

"Of course Daddy!"

Rhode then turned to Lavi with the sweetest smile on her face as she proceeded to speak with the red head. "Well, you see would you like to be responsible of Uncle Tyki and Uncle Kanda's death?"

Both Lavi and Allen stiffened at the way Rhode had said the other two men's fate so nonchalant. They both watched as the Rhode continued to explain. "You see the Ark is very strict and the reason they make sure we are kept a secret from the world is through those strict rules. Uncle Tyki and Uncle Kanda broke one of the major rules and that was reveal themselves to you and not erasing your memories."

Rhode then stopped as she started to giggle before she started to continue "Yet of course there are some rules that can be bent! If we file a report saying that you were saved and with that you wanted to join and train that way both of my uncles won't get killed!"

"Ah I see now" commented Allen placing his hand on his chin as he continued his train of thought "So, if we say we wanted to join then they won't get in trouble and you won't have to get in trouble yourselves and since we got attacked by the Akumas we can use that as a way that we wanted to learn more of what's going on and why? Correct?"

"Bingo!" chirped Rhode "You're brighter than you look!"

"So, do you all understand what we are trying to do for you then?" asked Cyril tucking some hair behind his ear "We are risking a lot you know and we don't need any screw ups!"

"I have a question though?" asked Lavi still not entirely convince of the situation "How long will it take for the Ark to know about us? I mean where exactly is it? What will we do for the mean time?"

Allen nodded in agreement, "Lavi has a point what will we do in the meantime this Ark sounds like it do pretty far away!" They waited for a response from the two other figures before Cyril slowly began to smile.

"Well, you are right it will take some time to file the report but for the mean time you two won't have to worry since you're new guardians are my brother and Kanda! They will watch 24/7 nonstop since they decided to take this upon themselves." He stopped to look over the mortified faces of Tyki and Kanda before he continued "Am I right?"

"…Yes..."

"Good. Well we must go and file this report till then enjoy your new lives together! Ta-ta!"

Everyone watched as the projection cleared away and left four flabbergasted mean behind. This couldn't be happening. This shouldn't be happening but sadly it is. Allen looked around before he slowly began to open his mouth to break the silence.

"Well, that wasn't so bad."

"Allen, shut up" grumbled Lavi as he rubbed his forehead "This can't be happening" He stood up off the couch pacing back and forth. "We have to have you guys as our babysitters? This is some bullshit!"

"We are no one's babysitter and besides don't think I wanted this shit to happen either!" spat Kanda coldly looking over to Tyki with a glare. "I blame you for this"

"Whatever Kanda you've been in worse and believe me this shouldn't be any different. "commented Tyki getting up from the couch as he stretched before placing a cigarette in between his lips and lite it.

Kanda scrunched up his nose as he looked over at his friend. "Fuck you Tyki nobody asked you!"

"Well, now that it's settled that we have to look after you here's some rules we are going to have to establish, okay? "said Tyki as he turned to look over at the two younger boys before him.

"Rule #1: You will have your phones on you at all times and answer it at all times. I don't care if you're in class or at work if you can't answer a call then text it doesn't matter as long as you respond. "stated Tyki looking over at Lavi who had a frown on his face. "Got it?"

"And if we don't answer? "asked Lavi glaring at Tyki not at all happy with how the rules are looking so far.

"Then you'll lead us to believe that you are in trouble and we will go looking for no matter where you are" commented Tyki smirking as Lavi stiffened at the thought of those two guys barging into his class.

"Um Tyki what if I don't have a phone?" asked Allen with a frown on his face. Tyki looked over at Kanda and then turned to Allen. "I'll make sure that Kanda buys you one."

Kanda snapped "What! You expect me to buy this brat him a cell?"

Tyki frowned "Yes, who Kanda who else? You are now his responsibility! Now don't be cheap you can afford an iphone so you shouldn't have a problem buying him a nice phone."

"Yeah Kanda You heard him you know a nice I phone doesn't seem half bad right? Don't want to get into to trouble" Allen commented with an evil grin on his face.

Kanda growled turning to Allen who was smirking at him. "Damn little brat.." Tyki shook his head and continued on with the rules.

"Rule #2: don't tell this to anyone everyone out there is an enemy and you saw how Akumas can hide within humans so don't tell anyone about this and don't trust anyone. If you see an Akuma then tell us you aren't ready to fight them just yet, got it?"

"So we can't tell absolutely anybody about this?" asked Allen looking over at Lavi who nodded agreeing. "They have a point these "Akumas" can disguise themselves as humans and we don't need another incident like yours happening again and besides who'd believe the story we have e to say?"

Allen sighed nodding in agreement the thought of him ever going through that is something Allen doesn't want to go through in a while and also he can't afford any chances. True, the whole thing seemed obscured but seeing how much risk was present he'd rather relay on Lavi as he always did.

"Well? Is that it or is there still more?" asked Lavi crossing his arms already trying to get this over with and go home. He needed to catch up on his school work and clean up his apartment and it's been two days since he's been in his home and god know what Tamaki has done when he was gone.

"Yes, we still one left. "stated Tyki as he lifted a finger pointing over to Lavi and Allen's direction. "Rule#3 from this moment on you will be moving in with us and I don't care if you don't like it but that's the rules and you will follow them no exceptions."

All three men stared at Tyki with wide eyes, not believing what Tyki had finished stating.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!" snapped Kanda jolting up out of his seat as he walked over and jabbed his pointer finger at his chest. "Who in the fuck do you think you are? I'm not happy with babysitting the beansprout to start off but to fucking have they live with us that might as well be my fucking eternal punishment!"

"I agree there is no way in hell that I'm moving out of my apartment and I've already paid for the expenses! One thing is getting involved in all this and having you guys as our babysitters but I'm not moving!" Lavi complained looking down at Allen for his support "Don't you agree, Allen?"

Allen jumped when Lavi called his name as he looked up at him and blushed "Well, I agree but with Tyki"

Lavi and the two older men both stopped to look over at the white haired boy in surprise as Allen began to explain himself. "Well, you see he has a point we are going to be training with them soon so we might was well start getting to know them and move in with them. I know you don't want to Lavi but it's for the best and you know it"

Lavi bit on his lip as Allen looked up at him with a reassuring smile, a sign to trust him and not let his pride get in the way and after all Lavi knew he was right. Lavi sighed loudly letting his head hang before ruffling up Allen's hair. "Fine, we accept all your rules and regulations"

Allen smiled and glomped Lavi over the couch over joyed his friend trusts him and that he'd give this a chance. He knew it was hard for Lavi but it was for the best.

Kanda frowned looking over at Tyki who in return gave him a smile as he turned and headed for the kitchen. "Whatever, all I know I'm not sharing my room."

* * *

Lavi yawned as he picked up his things from his desk thankful that his class was over. The outcome of the whole thing was just ridiculous. He was going to be babysat by Tyki like a little kid and was now going to live in with him along with Allen! He wasn't fucking six anymore he was in fucking college with a fucking job which he had lost thanks to the whole dilemma that had happened three days ago.

Club XTC was under reconstruction due to some fire said the report when it was actually the Akuma's doing but thanks to some of Tyki's mind memory bending he was able to keep the whole incident under control. Lavi sighed inwardly so much for getting the money needed to pay back Gramps to help him with the debts and the club was his only place to that gave him a good income.

"Great now what am I going to do mean time?" he thought as he headed out the door before he his professor called him.

"Oh Lavi! I'm sorry for stopping you but a professor from the school wants to talk to you says it's urgent. Here's his room number see him right this instant!" his professor told him handing him an index card.

"Ok? Thanks." Lavi took the card as he headed out the classroom, while in the hallways he looked at the index card to look at the class room number.

"Room 456? OK? I don't have a class in that room but whatever maybe it's a room change or something "he thought as he headed for the class. He came to the door where the number was labeled. "I guess this is it?" he thought placing his hand on the door knob to turn it but to realize it was locked.

"Huh? It's locked so that means he's not here?" he thought looking at the time on his watch his eyebrows furrowed "I didn't take that long looking for the class."

"Oh, there you are Lavi! Sorry that the class was locked I had to go and get some things", a voice out of the blue that caused Lavi to jump and nearly give him a heart attack.

Lavi sighed wishing he wasn't so easily startled. "No sir it's fine I just got her…"Lavi's face dropped as turned his head and his eyes widen in disbelief to see who was standing right before him.

"Tyki?"

* * *

**There! I finally posted a damn chapter I know it wasn't that long but it was what I managed to squeeze in while I was doing my college work! Sorry for the long wait and I know you hate me and I wanted to make it longer but damn college is time consuming. Well, thank you for being patient and I hope you enjoyed this short chapter! I'm so sorry! Understand me! -Kamata**


	6. Chapter 6: In Due Time

**Author: Well, finals are coming around the corner which means my semester is almost over. I'll be able to catch up on the fan fictions that I have yet to continue on. I want to thank those who still stuck around to read my stories and waiting oh so patiently for the next chapter! Thanks and also check me out on Devianart! The link is on my profile page and some other stuff too! Alright well the holidays are coming up soon so just in case I don't post this soon just wanted to say Happeh Holidays!**

**Anyways, this is rated M for all warnings! There will be a little OOC in this as well plus AU and also….**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DMG ANYTHING YOU DON'T RECONGINZE FROM THE SERIES IS MINE EVERYTHING ELSE IS FROM DGM. I OWN A COUPLE DOUJINS AND SOME BOOKS THAT'S IT!**

**WARNINGS: THIS IS A BOY X BOY FIC NO LIKELY NO READY!**

**Anyways on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Last time on Absolution Hysteria**

**Lavi yawned as he picked up his things from his desk thankful that his class was over. The outcome of the whole thing was just ridiculous. He was going to be babysat by Tyki like a little kid and was now going to live in with him along with Allen! He wasn't fucking six anymore he was in fucking college with a fucking job which he had lost thanks to the whole dilemma that had happened three days ago.**

**Club XTC was under reconstruction due to some fire said the report when it was actually the Akuma's doing but thanks to some of Tyki's mind memory bending he was able to keep the whole incident under control. Lavi sighed inwardly so much for getting the money needed to pay back Gramps to help him with the debts and the club was his only place to that gave him a good income.**

**"Great now what am I going to do mean time?" he thought as he headed out the door before he his professor called him.**

**"Oh Lavi! I'm sorry for stopping you but a professor from the school wants to talk to you says it's urgent. Here's his room number see him right this instant!" his professor told him handing him an index card.**

**"Ok? Thanks." Lavi took the card as he headed out the classroom, while in the hallways he looked at the index card to look at the class room number.**

**"Room 456? OK? I don't have a class in that room but whatever maybe it's a room change or something "he thought as he headed for the class. He came to the door where the number was labeled. "I guess this is it?" he thought placing his hand on the door knob to turn it but to realize it was locked.**

**"Huh? It's locked so that means he's not here?" he thought looking at the time on his watch his eyebrows furrowed "I didn't take that long looking for the class."**

**"Oh, there you are Lavi! Sorry that the class was locked I had to go and get some things", a voice out of the blue that caused Lavi to jump and nearly give him a heart attack.**

**Lavi sighed wishing he wasn't so easily startled. "No sir it's fine I just got her…"Lavi's face dropped as turned his head and his eyes widen in disbelief to see who was standing right before him.**

**"Tyki?"**

**Chapter 6: In Due Time**

"_**Time tends to have a mind of its own it never takes anyone's side."**_

* * *

Allen groaned and rolled over, pressing his face into his pillow. He sighed out loud as he looked over at the clock on the wall, seeing that he had napped for more than two hours since he had gotten back from the university. He felt annoyed seeing that he still felt that he lacked sleep, even with the few hours he managed to regain with the nap due to the late night arrangements that were done. He grunted slowly forcing himself to sit up in his bed as he got up and headed towards his "new" bathroom that was inside his "new" room.

After the whole ordeal that had happened last night, Lavi and Allen were now staying with Tyki's and Kanda's condo for they had to be under their watch till further notice. Tyki and Kanda took charge of bringing in their belongings and placed them in their new room which used to be their den. They arranged everything quite fast due to the fact that when they first stayed they had to sleep in sleeping bags till Kanda brought in the twin beds that would be placed in the room. It didn't surprise him when he got home that the room was already arranged with the twin beds put on separate sides of the room and the furniture that already had their belongings placed orderly within them.

Allen had no problem sharing rooms with Lavi since he felt more comfortable that way. He was already used to living with Lavi since majority of his time was spent living with them while his uncle was out. He felt actually happy that they would be living together yet again since due to school and work they hardly had time to hangout as they used to.

He went over to the sink turning it on as he began to splash water on his face. He turned the faucet off; starring at the water for a moment as the water slowly went down the drain. "I really hope I'm not going to regret this" thought Allen watching the last bit of water rapidly swirl into the hole.

Allen looked up at the mirror as he starred at his reflection. He felt a bit strange. He felt this tingly sensation inside his stomach that made him a little nervous but excited. He looked down at his abnormal arm where the Akuma had cut him. The wound was no longer there but the scar it left was yet still visible, a constant reminder that this was not a dream.

He slowly ran his fingers over his new scar, feeling the ragged skin underneath his touch. The wounds that were located in the middle of his back hands were also healed thanks to Kanda's medicine had also turned into scars. He starred at them but more to his disfigured hand seeing that it had formed a cross like mark over the back of his hand. He bit his lip, flinching a bit as he began to recall the dreaded pain he felt when the Akuma had stabbed his hand with its massive sharp claws. He remembered the fear and the horrific transformation the Akuma took when he tried to kill him. The way it found it so entertaining to watch Allen cringe in pain. He closed his eyes as he pulled his abnormal hand towards him, trying to forget the horrid image that he knew for sure was married to his mind.

He hated that he was so weak and defenseless to that monster. He hated that he always had to rely on someone to rescue him be it from bullies or from perverts that tried to hit on him. He gritted his teeth, gripping his hand a little tighter, feeling the anger building up inside him. He was very grateful that Kanda had saved him but he had enough. If he was going to train, he'll train with all his might and he'll be the one protecting the people he loved, not them. He shook his head as he tried to change the thought subject in his thoughts till his stomach began to growl loudly.

"Heh. Well. It looks like it's time to eat" he said thankful that his stomach decided to help him change his thoughts. He walked out of the room and walked into the hallway as he headed toward the kitchen. While he was on his way he managed to notice one of the many rooms the surprisingly large condo had its door open. His eye brows furrowed, he knew that wasn't open when he got here and he knew Lavi wasn't coming home until after a couple of hours. He looked around making sure nobody was around he slowly pushed the door and creped inside.

His eyes widened as he realized that it was some kind of music room. He slowly walked inside, taking in the room's surroundings. The room was somewhat spacious as the walls were painted a crimson red that went well with the beige wooden floors. He saw that there where windows that had an amazing view of the city. His eyes widened even more when he noticed a white grand piano that was located next to the windows, shining underneath the sun lights rays. He walked over to it running his fingers in awe over the smooth white wood. He took in its beauty as excitement was leaping inside his chest, taking a seat in front of the piano. He starred at the keys, never in his life had he seen a piano like this. He'd seen them on the web and in pictures of magazines but never had he imagine seeing one in real life.

He bit his lip trying to debate whether he should play the marvelous instrument, slowly taking in the smooth touch of the keys underneath his finger. He closed his eyes deciding that it wouldn't hurt to play a little tune as he began to play. The piano sounded just as beautiful as it looked as he played a simple tune, feeling his heart jump with joy as memories of his past began to seep into his thoughts.

His mother taught him how to play the piano when she was still alive before dying from cancer when he was about nine but he would always remember how beautifully she played the piano. He recalled her long lavender blonde hair, her soft gray eyes and that tender smile that she always had when she played. She would play the classical music such as Beethoven or Mozart but to Allen the most beloved notes he would always love were her lullabies. She wrote her own music and they ranged from tender and sweet to heartbreaking and sad. He would always admire how much passion and emotion she put into playing the songs that if anyone were to hear her play it could break your heart. He always did enjoy watching her play as much as he enjoyed listen to her sing. He loved all the moments that he held so dearly to his heart when she taught him how to play that one lullaby.

_A small boy walked through the hallways with a teddy bear in hand. The small boy hiccupped as tears ran down his from his wide grey eyes, clenching his beloved bear tightly to his chest. He walked feeling a bit scared since he had never walked the dark hallways at night alone. He paused when he heard music playing at the far end of the hallway. He wiped his tears taking in a deep breath as he willed himself to follow the music that guided him towards the end of the hall. He saw that there was a room with the door cracked open in which he was able to peek inside. He saw that it was his mother playing the piano dressed in her white evening gown father Mana had given to her for her birthday with her long lavender hair tied in a low ponytail. She was seating with her back towards the door, not noticing the boy slowly tip toe towards her._

_Allen listened to the music letting it feel more at peace as he lifted his small hand to grab a fist full of his mother's gown in his hand and tugged it. His mother jumped quickly turning her head to see who it was pulling on her gown to see her frightened son. She smiled as she briefly paused from playing the piano to attend to her son._

"_What's wrong Allen? Why are you up at this time of night?" she asked noticing her son hold on tightly to his teddy bear. _

"_I had a bad dream, Mommy!" He winded, hugging his mother's legs "I got scared because a monster was going to eat me!"_

_His mother smiled at him tenderly patting his white little head. "Oh? Well, that monster won't hurt you anymore! I have a little something that will help you!" she said watching her son look up at her with wonder._

"_Really, Mommy? What is it?"_

_She smiled lightly patting the empty space beside her. "Here, I'll show you" He walked over to the seat and got himself settled next to his mother.__He watched as she began to play a melody he had never heard he play before as she began to sing._

_**I'll come to take you  
I'll know how to fight for you  
beyond the boundaries  
I'll trample the ground**_

_**I'll weave songs  
The evening and in the east  
A point for each star  
Canvas' song**_

_She stopped and looked down at Allen. "This song your grandmother sang to me when I had bad dreams. She told me all I had to do was sing this song and you don't get any more bad dreams. Do you want to learn how to play it, Allen?"_

_Allen's eyes widened, smiling in joy. "Yes, Mommy! I want to learn how to play!"_

_She smiled ", That's my boy."_

Allen hadn't realized that he was beginning to play his mother's lullaby as he slowly began to sing the lyrics. He took a small breathe; slowly he started to mutter the words until gradually he willed himself to sing aloud.

_**I'll weave songs  
The evening and in the east  
A point for each star  
Canvas' song**_

_**Nowhere in war  
To come back alone  
I'll know how to wait for you**_

Allen soon began to remember pieces of his most beloved memories that he had held dearly to his heart. Memories of his life before his mother or father had passed away. He remembered his mother's warm smile when she watched him learn how to play the piano and his father always praising him for any accomplishment he did. Allen slowly began to lose himself to the sweet lullaby of his mother, singing with all his heart, letting his emotions pour into the song.

_**Canvas' song**_

_**I'll weave songs  
The evening and in the east  
A point for each star  
Canvas' song**_

_**So far from your sky  
So far from my call  
Do you hear my heart  
Do you hear my fervor**_

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Allen jumped as he abruptly stopped playing the piano, slamming his fingers on the keys. He quickly looked over at the source of the voice to see Kanda standing at the door way not looking very pleased to see him. Allen's eyes widen, realizing that he had been caught and quickly got up from the seat, nearly stumbling in the process. "Oh, Kanda I didn't know you came home already…"he stuttered franticly wanting Kanda to stop looking at him with his angry gaze.

Kanda walked over to where Allen was standing harshly grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the piano. "Don't you EVER touch that again!" he growled watching as Allen's eyes widen at his aggressive action which nearly caused Allen to fall. Allen held his balance, turning to look at Kanda with his gray frightful eyes. He watched as Kanda slowly brought his fingers to its keys, but stopped himself. He quickly pulled his hand away from the keys as he closed the cover over the keys before turning to look at Allen.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing? Has anyone taught you that it's rude to touch things that aren't yours?" he spat angrily at Allen causing him to retreat back away from the angry man.

"I'm sorry! I just saw the door open and I thought…" Allen began but Kanda interrupted him as he continued.

"You thought what? That you can fucking barge in here?"

Allen shook his head franticly trying to example himself, "No, I didn't mean to I promise I just supposed…"

"ARE YOU FUCKING RETARD?" Kanda yelled his eyes glared daggers at the younger male "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING? DO YOU EVEN THINK IF I MAY FUCKING ASK? THIS ISN'T SOME TOY AND THIS ISN'T YOURS! IF IT'S NOT YOURS YOU DON'T FUCKING TOUCH IT!"

Allen then felt the anger builds up inside him as he jabbed his fingers at Kanda's chest, nearly catching him off guard, nearly. "Hey! I understand I shouldn't have been poking my nose in here but I think you're seriously being over dramatic about this! I am not stupid and I do fucking think asshole! You know I don't know why in the fucking hell you even have a god damn piano in here if no one can play it!"

Kanda growled slapping Allen's hand away from his chest as he pushed him away. Allen frowned this guy was the last thing he wanted to have problems with at the moment seeing that he was his guardian and soon to be trainer. He sighed running his hand through his white hair as he continued "Do you always have to be such an asshole? I simply did something wrong and I realize it but it doesn't give you the reason to treat me like shit!"

Kanda crossed his arms a glare still present but with a little less anger ", So you admit that you're a rude little kid with no brain cell that helps them comprehend that he shouldn't be touching things that are not his?"

Allen felt himself jerk at Kanda's obvious sarcasm but maintained controlled forcing himself to agree with Kanda. "YYeess…I'm rude and have…forgotten…my manners…"

Kanda gazed over at the younger male before him, his dark blue eyes never once leaving him. Allen frowned this was harder than he thought this guy has no humility at all. He couldn't believe this guy was the guy that saved him and now he was in his debt, technically speaking. He felt his heart thump against his chest feeling a little uneasy under his gaze. He knew that Kanda was glaring down at him but his heart didn't seem to understand. The man was amazingly hot and gorgeous and he was for sure he'd made plenty of women and men scream underneath him. He gulped mentally trying to keep his mind out of the gutter. He maintained his eyes locked with Kanda's intense gaze for some time till finally a very loud stomach growl broke the silence. Allen sweat marked realizing that this time it wasn't his stomach growling but Kanda's. He watched Kanda's eyes widen in realization that his stomach failed to keep silence feeling his face heat up when he noticed Allen trying not to laugh.

"What's so fucking funny huh?" he growled watching try not to laugh as he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Oh nothing…Pssft...Nothing at all!"

Kanda frowned when Allen began to walk out of the room as he spoke "Come on…psffht I'll make us something to eat…psft!"

"I'm not fucking hungry!" he barked but again his stomach failed to keep quiet as it growled yet again. Kanda groaned willing himself to follow the young man into the kitchen.

"This isn't over, beansprout!"

"Oh of course it's not Kanda we can settle this once finished eating"

* * *

Lavi was not in a very happy mood, no he was not. The reason why he wasn't so happy was that he was tired and hungry and he wanted to go home. Yet, he can't cause of two reasons. One is that he was still at school since he was requested upon by a professor that turnout to be Tyki that turned out that he was head professor of foreign language department at the university and two he couldn't leave until "Professor Mikk" finished his grading! There he was just sitting there as he watched Tyki rummage through his papers with a red pen in hand as he graded his students tests. Lavi frowned as he wondered how he never noticed the man before. He took a quick look at Tyki again and scoffed, it was no wonder he never noticed him in the first place his wardrobe was horrible.

Tyki had on these ridiculously heavy framed glasses that hid his fierce golden eyes and his hair all let loose from its usual ponytail, making him look like some kind of hobo. He wore a simple white long sleeved shirt with baggy pants and overalls, topped with some old black wore out boots. He shook his head at the lack of taste Tyki's wardrobe held but then again it shouldn't surprise him. Another thing that got Lavi was the fact that Tyki was the school's head in the language department and that he was the managed to do such a job with the things he does on the side. Lavi sighed out loud very much bored of being inside a class room waiting for his babysitter to finish up with his work. He had been there for three hours now and he had managed to finish all his assignments as he waited. Now, he just wanted to go home and eat dinner before finally going to bed to sleep.

He looked around the room taking note the words written on the white board behind Tyki. "_**Palavras **__**Em Romance"**_

Lavi's faces scrunched up as he read the phrase again under his breathe "Palavras en Romance? The hell is that supposed to mean?" he thought his eyes scrolling down the list of phrases as he tried to pronounce them to himself.

"_**Você é**__**especail e não há**__**mais ninguém**__**que eu quero**__**para mim mesmo…"**_ Lavi muttered to himself as he tried to rehearse the phrase again trying to get a feel of the words on his tongue.

"That's good for your first time" Tyki interrupted looking up from his grading. Lavi blinked, cursing himself for not keeping his voice low enough for him not to get caught. He sighed cocking an eyebrow towards the dark haired man place his head on his hand, pointing towards the white board behind him. "You think so? I was trying to just pronounce it out of spite besides I have no idea what I'm saying" Lavi commented watching Tyki smirk at him cocking an eyebrow at him.

Lavi frowned. "What did I say exactly anyways?"Lavi asked, taking note of Tyki's smug little smirk. "Did I say something stupid?"

Tyki chuckled "Do you have any idea what language you're speaking?" Tyki smirk began to get even wider, taking note the way the red head stiffened.

"Um, no… but that's why I'm asking you!"

"Hmm? Well I know your speaking Portuguese and that on the board is romantic phrases in that language."

Lavi's eye widened his face heating up. "Oh? Really? I had no idea…"

Tyki smirked as he stood up and walked over to the flustered red head. "That's right we were studying romantic poems and the students had to write one of their own in Portuguese."

Lavi looked over to the side as he felt Tyki stand behind the chair he sat in. He blushed even deeper when he felt him press his chest onto his back and wrap his arms around his stomach, resting his chin on his shoulder. Lavi scrummed, feeling Tyki's warm breath over his sensitive skin as Tyki brought his lips to his ear. "Would you like to know what you said in Portuguese?" Tyki asked his hands slowly making their way under Lavi's shirt and traveling up his chest. Lavi felt his heart pound noticing where Tyki was going with this though he couldn't bring himself to stop it. His mind screamed to tell Tyki not to do this but his curiosity and need got the better of him.

"Yes"

Tyki smirked, his hands slowly stopping over Lavi's nipples as he began to translate. _**"Você é**__**especail e não há**__**mais ninguém**__**que eu quero**__**para mim mesmo…"**_ Tyki said huskily into Lavi's ear, feeling Lavi jump as he began to toy with Lavi's nipples. Lavi gasped feeling the sensation build around his groin as Tyki toyed with his nipples, gripping Tyki's shirt sleeves. "Yeah?"

"It means…" Tyki continued kissing the back of his neck nipping the sensitive skin around his ear earning a sweet mewl from the red head below him. "You are special…" He brought one of his hands to Lavi's groin and began to massage it through his tight jeans. Lavi threw his head back feeling the heat pool around his lower abdomen gripping more tightly the sleeve. "And there is no one else I'd want to myself..." Lavi soon began to pant as he felt his body warm up as he turned to look at Tyki noticing that his heavy glasses where slipping off the bridge of his nose revealing his gorgeous golden eyes.

"I love …" Tyki didn't get to finish as Lavi grabbed a handful of that dark hair, and smashed their lips together in a passionate hot kiss, surprised as he felt how soft and silky Tyki´s hair was.

They fought for dominance as they kissed, when Tyki would take the lead Lavi would bite his lip, as Lavi tried to dominate the dark haired man immediately would roughly pull the teens hair. Those little actions were actually a big turn on for the other.

"And here you said you were straight." The dark haired man smirked against his lips, golden eyes sparkling with lust, and mischief.

Lavi gulped noticing what Tyki had said he was straight very full on straight but for some god forsaken reason this man made him so not so straight. He glanced up at the Tyki his eyes already filled with lust pulling him down for another kiss before he spoke huskily into Tyki's ear "I'm only gay for you, Tyki"

Tyki growled hearing the red head say as he was about to go down to kiss him again there was a loud knock on the door. Both males jumped as Lavi hurriedly got up from his seat and knocking down Tyki in the process. He hurriedly fixed himself, straightening out his shirt and pants with his face flushed from embarrassment. What was he thinking? They were at school for god sakes and them getting caught was more likely to happen he thought, feeling like some school whore messing around with the teacher to get an easy A.

Tyki got up groaning rubbing his head as he hissed at Lavi "Is it me or am I always going to get shoved down to the floor if I try to kiss you? You know I can get a concussion from this if it happens every so often you decide to freak on me"

Lavi glared at him his face still flushed from the embarrassment and how nonchalant Tyki was being about the whole situation. "Shut the fuck up! Someone just knocked on the door you idiot and you're asking me why I'm freaking out? We're still at school!" he hissed back but then was interrupted when there was another loud knocks on the door.

Lavi looked over at Tyki as he hissed "Go answer it!"

Tyki frowned shaking his head as he got up and dusted himself off "Fine, geez! Calm down! We didn't get caught so relax! You make things so obvious!"

Lavi frowned, "I don't make things seem so obvious!"

"Really? You still have your boner still present"

Lavi looked down and yelped hurriedly seating himself trying to get himself calmed down.

Tyki shook his head as he headed over to the door and opened it. He smiled "Hello, Komui what a pleasant surprise!"

Lavi's head went up when he heard one of his professor's name being mentioned he watched as the Asian man walked into his room surprised to see Lavi there as well. "Lavi? What are you doing here? I had no idea you had a class with Mr. Mikk?" Komui asked looking over at Tyki with surprised eyes. "You never mentioned he was a student of yours?"

Tyki chuckled smiling as he placed a reassuring hand on Komui's shoulder "The reason I never mentioned him to you was that we just met our selves. I myself had no idea you knew Lavi!"

Lavi sighed mentally thankful that Tyki was good at covering things up as he looked up at his professor, nodding in agreement. "It's true I just met Mr. Mikk a few minutes ago when I was helping him with some papers he was carrying to class that had spilled and I went ahead and helped." He smiled, watching as Komui smiled and nodded, taking the story with no insecurities.

"Ah, how kind of you Lavi! I'm happy that you met Mr. Mikk he's one of our head chefs of our university so it's good that you meet him!" Komui chirped not noticing Lavi's face drop at the added information that Komui had filled in for Tyki.

"Really? I had no idea!" he said trying to not to give an angry glare at Tyki, so much for honesty.

"Komui, so what brings you to honor me such visit?" Tyki asked automatically reminding the Asian man his intention in coming to see him.

"Oh, right! Yes. There has been some things happening at school and we are having the honor to meet the founder of the BOU! So, I'm advising all the chiefs to make sure to prepare take part of our celebration!"

"The founder? He's still alive?" asked Lavi

"Well, the founder's son actually I want to make a huge celebration for him and have the whole school pitch in!"

"Ah, well mind sending this in via email I'm kind of in hurry and I think Lavi needs to get home" Tyki stated looking over at Lavi who nodded.

"Ah, yes well I'll see you two later take care! "Replied Komui leaving out of the room.

Both Tyki and Lavi sighed out loud in relief once they heard the other man's foot step slowly descend as Tyki began to chuckle.

"Oh man that was close doing you think Lavi?" Tyki asked looking over at Lavi but was later greeted with a punch in the stomach causing him to fold over and cringe in pain as he hissed in pain. "What was that for?"

"You asshole why didn't you tell you were the one of the chiefs you, dick! So much for damn trust!" Lavi yelled angry at the cringing older male.

"It slipped my mind…" he hissed coughing away the pain from his stomach "You have quite the punch there Lavi"

Lavi frowned down at the dark haired male crossing his arms over his chest as he walked pass him with his belongings in hand. "Hurry the hell up we need to go home or else Allen will start to worry"

Tyki sighed slowly straightening himself up as he staggered over to his desk and collected his things before following the red head. "Damn at least wait up for me! I'm trying to recover from that damn punch you gave me!"

"Whatever, you deserved it asshole."

"Very cruel for a person like you, Lavi"

* * *

They both walked in silence as they made their way out of the college campus. The walk for them was pleasant even after the little scene between the two Lavi actually enjoyed the company of the older man even if in a way it was obligated. Either way it didn't matter to him actually as long as Tyki was with him. Lavi then decided to break the silence as they walked off of campus grounds. "So are we going to go walking home or are do you have a ride of your own?" Lavi asked.

Tyki lifted a brow at the red head's question and smirked "What do you think? I drive but occasionally I do like walking to the campus but I drive majority of the time. You'll be able to see the car I drive!" he commented as they headed towards the parking lot.

Lavi began to look around as he began to wonder what kind of car the older male drove. The man was not that poor, of course he could afford to live in a very large condo so there might be a possibility he might drive a descent car right? His train of thought was later broken when he they stopped in front of an old busted up 1992 Stratus with the bumper missing and needing a serious paint job. He looked up at Tyki his eye filled with disbelief.

"You drive this piece of junk?" he pointed at the car with incredulity.

"Yup that's my baby" he chirped in joy" as he whistled "Ain't she a beauty?"

Lavi shook his head as he looked over at Tyki as if he'd grown a third nut cocking an eyebrow. "You're kidding right?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding? I mean Lady Bird does have a few flaws on her but she manages."

Lavi sighed out loud "She even has a name… ugh ok let's go don't want to keep Allen waiting." He grabbed onto the handle of the door as he opened the door with a loud creak causing him to cringe before he sat himself down in the passenger seat. Tyki smiled entering the car as well starting the engine with a loud bang letting out a bog of smoke before driving off.

"Oh she is a beauty alright"

* * *

"How do you think we'll hold up with these guys, Allen?" asked Lavi watching Allen dry himself off from his shower that he just took a while ago. Allen cocked his head to the side in a questioning gaze when Lavi asked him the question. "What do you mean? Are you not getting along with Tyki?" Allen asked sitting himself next to the red head that sat on his bed.

"I don't know it's just they withhold a lot of information from us. I mean just a while ago I found out that Tyki is a professor at the university and also one of the chiefs as well", replied Lavi looking over at Allen leaning against him as he placed his head on his shoulder. "If we are going to stay with them then we should at least know what kind of people we are living with. They could be the bad guys for all we know." It was true Lavi had come home with Tyki and through the entire ride he'd been very unsure in trusting the older man. He wasn't going to deny that he did have some gratitude towards him but there was still more left to learn about him.

Allen sighed out loud knowing how his friend gets when he was skeptical about certain aspects. He placed his cheek on top of the redhead's head letting his hair tickle his nose. "Lavi we shouldn't judge them we will learn more about them with time. Right now I don't think they trust us either but I think it's with due time that we'll be able to understand this a bit better."

"What the fuck? Why wouldn't they trust us? What have we done?" asked Lavi frowning at the comment. He understood that they knew what they were Noahs and that they live amongst the society of humans in secret and that only a handful know about them. He also knew this was a very delicate situation where anything they did was fatal though what could they do that was so dangerous that they distrusted them so?

Allen smiled" Lavi you really shouldn't doubt them I know they have their reasons and we should try to do our part to get to know them even if they can be some assholes at times" He looked over to the side recalling the incident he had with Kanda that day. Lavi nodded in agreement, he knew he had no choice but see the positive side of things and try to do his part to comprehend their new "companions". He looked up at Allen while his head was still on his shoulder as he asked "By the way how are you and Kanda doing?"

Allen stiffened a little looking over to the side his expression obviously annoyed. "He's okay. I mean he could try toning down his fucking attitude problem but aside that he's manageable" He looked over at Lavi who nodded in understanding, the man was for sure a pain but he knew Allen could handle him. "Oh right Kanda said we might be starting training soon" Allen commented as he leaned his head back against Lavi's head again, feeling Lavi move his head to look up at him.

"Really? When? He really told you that?" asked the redhead feeling Allen nod his head. "Yeah, He told me when we were having lunch together, we'll be training around this time of the week and that we needed all the train that we can get." Allen replied pulling away from his old friend smirking. "So get ready! This is the real deal."

* * *

**Author: Ugh finally! I'm so sorry I didn't do this sooner but I wanted to hurry up and do it this for Xmas as a gift to you guys! I want to thank all of you and I also have a tumblr if you want to follow me! It's on my profile page along with my other accounts also thanks a bunch for waiting! I love all of you and thanks again! Oh also if you want I need to make some OCs for the Noahs that are in the Ark so if you want to be a part of the story leave me a PM with your info for your OC and hopefully I will get around to getting them placed within my story. Oh also due to college I'll see if I can post a bit more now and there might be a shorten length within the chapters but I will do my best to make them descent and long but if I can't then they'll be short. Thanks again keep reading! MERRY XMAS! -Kamata**


	7. Chapter 7: We the Noahs

**Author: Alright you guys! I finally got around on writing chapter 7! I'm soooooo sorry it took so long but of course my goal is to do this while I'm at college which is time consuming like crazy! I'm a bit disappointed that I don't get to draw like I used to but ugh that's college for you guys! Oh, again I need you guys (if you want of course) if you want an OC to be a part of the story I need you guys to send me a PM please! These are needed to make the other Noahs in the Ark and I have no problem making my own but still I'd think it'll be kind of cool to have some of my readers take part also some of the chapters will be under reconstruction since I want to give you guys the best story ever! **

**Also another thing I want to thank all of you for keeping in touch with my story it means a lot to me!**

**Follow me on Tumblr: **

**Anyways, this is rated M for all warnings! There will be a little OOC in this as well plus AU and also….**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DMG ANYTHING YOU DON'T RECONGINZE FROM THE SERIES IS MINE EVERYTHING ELSE IS FROM DGM. I OWN A COUPLE DOUJINS AND SOME BOOKS THAT'S IT!**

**WARNINGS: THIS IS A BOY X BOY FIC NO LIKELY NO READY!**

**Anyways on with the story! Enjoy!**

**Last time on Absolution Hysteria**

"**How do you think we'll hold up with these guys, Allen?" asked Lavi watching Allen dry himself off from his shower that he just took a while ago. Allen cocked his head to the side in a questioning gaze when Lavi asked him the question. "What do you mean? Are you not getting along with Tyki?" Allen asked sitting himself next to the red head that sat on his bed. **

"**I don't know it's just they withhold a lot of information from us. I mean just a while ago I found out that Tyki is a professor at the university and also one of the chefs as well", replied Lavi looking over at Allen leaning against him as he placed his head on his shoulder. "If we are going to stay with them then we should at least know what kind of people we are living with. They could be the bad guys for all we know." It was true Lavi had come home with Tyki and through the entire ride he'd been very unsure in trusting the older man. He wasn't going to deny that he did have some gratitude towards him but there was still more left to learn about him. **

**Allen sighed out loud knowing how his friend gets when he was skeptical about certain aspects. He placed his cheek on top of the redhead's head letting his hair tickle his nose. "Lavi we shouldn't judge them we will learn more about them with time. Right now I don't think they trust us either but I think it's with due time that we'll be able to understand this a bit better."**

"**What the fuck? Why wouldn't they trust us? What have we done?" asked Lavi frowning at the comment. He understood that they knew what they were Noahs and that they live amongst the society of humans in secret and that only a handful know about them. He also knew this was a very delicate situation where anything they did was fatal though what could they do that was so dangerous that they distrusted them so?**

**Allen smiled" Lavi you really shouldn't doubt them I know they have their reasons and we should try to do our part to get to know them even if they can be some assholes at times" He looked over to the side recalling the incident he had with Kanda that day. Lavi nodded in agreement, he knew he had no choice but see the positive side of things and try to do his part to comprehend their new "companions". He looked up at Allen while his head was still on his shoulder as he asked "By the way how are you and Kanda doing?"**

**Allen stiffened a little looking over to the side his expression obviously annoyed. "He's okay. I mean he could try toning down his fucking attitude problem but aside that he's manageable" He looked over at Lavi who nodded in understanding, the man was for sure a pain but he knew Allen could handle him. "Oh right Kanda said we might be starting training soon" Allen commented as he leaned his head back against Lavi's head again, feeling Lavi move his head to look up at him.**

"**Really? When? He really told you that?" asked the redhead feeling Allen nod his head. "Yeah, He told me when we were having lunch together, we'll be training around this time of the week and that we needed all the train that we can get." Allen replied pulling away from his old friend smirking. "So get ready! This is the real deal."**

**Chapter 7: We the Noahs**

"_**The truth is I don't care what you are but who you are that there my friend is my philosophy"**_

"Here's the files I got from the historic library", commented Reever placing a large old dusty box on Komui's desk causing a cloud of dust to form. Komui began to cough fanning the dust away while covering his mouth with his shirt as the dust stung his throat.

"Whoa, you could have at least dust the damn thing before it causes me to die fucking asthma attack" coughed Komui watching Reever shrug.

"They're more than thirty years old Komui and they have been in the storage for quite some time so they're naturally going to be dust!" remarked Reever grabbing a pair of white gloves putting them on and handing another pair to Komui. "Stop being such a baby you don't see me complaining whenever I have to help you with your horrid spring cleaning that you do in this hell of a mess office!"

Komui glared at Reever watching him snicker in victory while he pulled on the gloves. "So these are the files on the local new papers?" asked Komui opening the lid and began pulling out the old news clippings from their box. Reever nodded "Yup this is it! Komui are you sure you'll find information on this Neah guy?" Reever then grabbed random news clipping that dated back 1980's showing the latest news on the presidential voting results.

Komui began rummaging through the clippings, depicting a few out of the stack he had. "I believe so Reever I mean if the internet isn't that much of a reliable resource then there's always good old printed resources."

Komui lifted news clipping into the light squinting his eyes to read the fine lettering. "I really do believe that we'll find what we're looking for in these clippings."

Reever nodded picking up a random pile of clippings and began to scan through them. It had been nearly a week since both men began their fierce investigation on the Innocence and on the man named Neah Walker. So far their investigation had only given them certain clues. One clue was that Neah had lived here a few years in the city where they lived in and that he graduated top of his class from the Black Order University. They managed to get some information by going through the school's student records and with a help of a few connections. They knew that Neah had studied in the medical field and that he wanted to find the cure for diseases such as HIV and cancer. He was funded by many secret foundations but the leading founder was the founder of the school himself.

Komui rummaged through the files when he came across a particular clipping with the picture that had a picture of a young man in the mid-twenties standing with a group of scientist holding a large check. The Neah giving a very goofy smile as he hugged a man next to him by the shoulder whose face was blurred. "Well look what I found here!" exclaimed Komui adjusting his glasses to read what the article was about. He read out loud: "Young Genius Gets to Expand Research" Young twenty four year old Neah Walker, a bright and accomplishing scientist of the West Side New York has been given the chance to succeed in his current research that was funded by the Founder of BOU. For a long time the young researcher wanted to go and further his work over at the Amazon where he says lays many unknown but powerful plants that can help with finding the cure to the incurable."

"There it goes again the same information we found. He gets the money and he goes to the Amazons where he disappears." Mumbled Komui looking over to Reever who was scowling in thought. Reever walked over to the other man taking the clipping out of his hands to take a closer look at the picture.

"Maybe we're missing something" he said "Maybe we're not looking at every single detail." Commented Reever squinting closely at the picture. He stared at Neah's face when he notices the name tag of the man that was blurred next to him. "Mana Walker?"

"Mana Walker?" repeated Komui looking over at his friend with wide eyes. "Are you sure it says that?"

Reever nodded "Yeah, look over here!" He then pointed at the figure next to Neah and the name tag read as what his friend had said. "I don't know why but I feel like I've heard that name before…" commented Komui starring at the picture with disbelief. Reever frowned confused at his friend's reaction. "Why do you say that?"

"As crazy as it sounds I think I've seen him in one of our student records"

Reever stared at him and frowned "Really? Komui now you're saying we have to look into some private documents of our students that I may remind you are nearly over a thousand that we may have to look into?"

Komui frowned "I know. I know but we don't have to look into all the files we have the name here we can just use that to search the database."

"Are you sure about this Komui? I mean I feel like every time we find something on this guy we get pulled in even deeper and at the looks of this more on the illegal side too." Reever commented.

"I know it sounds crazy but it's just a theory nothing more…we still need to get more information and once we find that one student file. I guess we need to research even more on this guy here " Komui said pointing at the picture in the hand.

Reever frowned "Komui this is really unhealthy for you to have such an obsession over this but I'm sticking with you till this whole thing is done and hopefully you can get a decent night's rest." Said Reever grabbing the clippings and slowly placing them back into the boxes.

* * *

Tyki jerked back pulling his hand out of the Akuma's chest before letting him fall limp to the ground. He watched the blood began to puddle around the Akuma before slowly vanishing- dispatching back to its original state. It was already a little passed midnight and both Kanda and he were out on their usual outings. They had left the boys behind in the condo seeing it would be best that they calm down from the incident from days ago. He sighed. That had been the fifth Akuma he had killed that night while on patrol. It wasn't unusual but it was most bothersome.

He frowned noticing a shining glass vessel filled with a familiar glowing liquid. "Innocence?" thought Tyki bending down to pick up the small glass container bringing it close to his face to inspect it. "That's odd. A level 1 Akuma carrying Innocence?" he questioned to himself slowly placing the vessel in his coat pocket.

"Hmm. Usually I'd find a level 3 or pack leaders carrying these but never a level 1." A level 1 Akuma couldn't handle a drop of Innocence without getting highly addicted and die from an overdose. However level 3s' and pack leaders gained somewhat control over their addiction and use it to amplify their power levels. He frowned as he opened the palm of his right hand and a teaze appeared in his hand. "Activate", he said and the teaze began to flutter up into the air before him.

"Kanda where are you? I need to know your location?" he called through the teaze. He waited for Kanda to respond until after a minute or so he heard the young man respond.

"Yeah, what is it Tyki? I'm located at May well and Dean probably at least eight blocks away from you. Is something wrong?" Kanda asked his voice monotone.

"No, nothing's wrong but I did find something odd while on my patrol. I found a level 1 carrying Innocence."

"What? A level 1? Are you sure you aren't confusing it for a level 3 or something cause for a level 1 to do that is fucking suicide."

"I'm telling you it was a level 1. I think there's something weird going on with these Akumas."

"I wouldn't worry so much about it Tyki maybe it was an addict stealing whatever Innocence it can get on its shitty hands." Kanda grunted "I've killed plenty of those junkies so it was probably drugging itself dead with it."

"Well, that's the thing he didn't looked addicted or trying to drug himself it was more like he was trying to deliver it" Tyki pulled out the vessel from his jacket and presenting it before the teaze so Kanda could get a visual. Kanda starred at the vessel his eyes narrowed in thought. This was indeed being contained in a very well reinforced glass. The only reason to contain something in such a vessel could mean it was being delivered.

Just as Kanda was about to remark on the vessel Tyki then noticed something flying over towards him. He frowned as he readied himself to attack if it was an Akuma. He watched and sighed in relief realizing it was messenger moth. It fluttered its way over him as it landed on his hand that he had presented before it.

"Oh, I see we got ourselves a message!" exclaimed Tyki bringing the moth up to his ear closing his eyes as it whispered in his ear. He listened tentatively before nodding and lifting up his hand and sending the messenger moth off into the sky. "We are being called to the Dunes by Lady Annabelle."

Kanda snorted but nodded. "Wonder what's it about this time? I'll be over there in a few go ahead I'll meet you over at the Dunes."

"Alright, don't take too long you know how Lady Annabelle gets when you arrive late" replied Tyki as a crocked smile forming on his face, hearing a loud distasteful groan from the other man.

Annabelle was the leader of the Dunes, a safe house for all the Noahs that resided in the American region. She was a part of the Ark and held very close connections with everyone and anyone. She was in charge of the matters that resided in the region reporting, arrivals and any other event. Annabelle was a very strong willed woman respected by all but she did always have a knack for picking on Kanda. She knew him very well since the day he was brought into the Ark. She was like a big sister figure for both Kanda and Tyki.

Kanda groaned, Tyki could only image the distaste the young male was thinking. "Fuck it! I'm starting to not give a fucking rat's ass in what she thinks but for the sake of bearing myself the torture to hear her bitch. I promise you I won't be late."

Tyki smiled cutting off the teaze as he began his path towards Annabel's Dune. He frowned in annoyance- he always did hate having to walk on foot to the Dunes but seeing it was the only way to find and get access to the entrance. He glanced behind him, to where the streets began to narrow and the darken leading to a passage that lead to the darker parts of the city. The passage lead to an opening between Evenfall and Line heart presenting a vast row of dark buildings and lopsided abandoned apartments with the exceptions of some staggering homeless here and there.

Tyki covered his nose the stench of old and decay clawed up his nostrils as he passed by the homeless. The area was filled with the occasional junkies and a few passed out drunks that would get lost but he hated that they smelled of the remains of a dead carcass. He stepped out into the streets walking passed the many drunks and homeless present till the presents of humans began to descend. A shape began to detach itself from the shadows and followed Tyki. At first, the male didn't notice this until he finally came to a stop in front a very old and abandoned cathedral.

Tyki started to move forward, and then paused. It wasn't an Akuma he was sure since they gave off a certain smell that reminded him of the smell of decayed fish. No, this smell was very familiar sweet almost. He watched as the figure spoke to him.

"Ah, look who has arrived to the Dunes it's been a while Tyki" The figure stepped out of the shadows revealing a young small girl. The girl looked to be at least nine years old with eyes as wide as an owl that glowed a deep dark purple. Her round face was decorated with long light purple curls that draped passed her shoulders. She wore a white Victorian dress and a matching white bow on her head that made her look like a doll collectable that were seen many times in antique stores.

"Ah, it has hasn't dear lady Annabelle" Tyki replied bowing down taking off his top hat in a respectful manner. The girl smiled curtising, politetly to Tyki's greeting and watched as Tyki stood up straight. She giggled skipping over to him hugging him at his waist. "Oh! It's been forever! I've missed you so!"

Tyki smiled as he patted her head and shook his head. "I have as well Annabelle but how many times must I tell you it isn't polite to not appear your age."

Annabelle looked up and pouted "I like being this age it's more fun!" Tyki cocked an eyebrow at her and smirked "I can see it is seeing you wear such girly dresses. How do you expect the others to respect you?"

Annabelle huffed unwrapping herself from him as she turned away from him. "These dresses are the finest in of their time! I see no harm in being the age that I am!" She looked over at Tyki and smirked mischievously "Besides its more fun tricking people"

Tyki smiled shaking his head as he ran a hand through his hair. "You'll never change dear Lady Annabelle."

"You got that right!" exclaimed Kanda who landed next to Tyki frowning as he looked over at the small girl. "She's a little witch if you ask me."

Annabelle squealed "Ah! Kanda pon! I missed you!" She then jumped the young Asian knocking him down in the process. Tyki chuckled as he watched his friend struggled with the young girl's death grip. "Let go of me! I can't breathe!" Kanda yelled as he tried to shove the purple haired girl off.

"No! You have to be punished for not visiting me!" she giggled tightening the grip even more earning another yelp from Kanda.

"So, Annabelle what is it that the Noahs are being summoned for?" Tyki asked watching as other Noahs began to arrive and enter the abandoned cathedral.

Annabelle looked over at the dark haired man letting go of Kanda in the process. "Oh, right you don't know. There's been an incident that happened a week ago! One of our elders will be telling us inside the Dunes and I believe it has to do with the strange behavior of the Akumas that has been happening lately.

"Strange behavior?" asked Tyki looking over at Annabelle. "Yes, there have been some reports from other Noahs that there have been Akumas carrying and delivering Innocence to unknown locations. It seems that they're preparing for something and they're collecting a lot of the Innocence." She twirled and giggled a little her long hair flowed around her before stopping to look at Tyki with dark smile on her lips. "All we know is that there's going to be a lot of chaos if we don't figure out what's going on."

"Don't worry about it you say", Tyki commented as he looked over at Kanda as he got up and dusted himself off. "What! I said I wasn't sure!" hissed back Kanda as he finished dusting himself off and began to head for the cathedral. "Well, at least I know for sure I'm not going crazy", mumbled Tyki as he followed behind him. Annabelle giggled as she twirled around and followed them in.

The cathedral was filled with Noahs all of them chatting about what was going on with and why they were summoned. The abandoned building was lite by candles that floated around the large room the walls decorated with maroon drapes. They walked over to the center of the large room when an elderly man rose from the rest and sat with his legs crossed in a large chair that might as well be considered a throne. He looked to be around his late 30's at first glance but he was truly at least more than 500 years old. Tyki knew him very well since he was a close friend to their adoptive father. His name was Alexander Neal one of the elders of ten elders of the Ark. He was the 6th eldest of the 10 and was in charge of the issues that went on in the Americas. He wore a fitted black Victorian tux with a maroon overcoat draping off his shoulders with glasses that were settled on the bridge of his nose. His dark hair was slicked back with an exception of a few stands that fell in the front of his long face and over his deep green eyes.

"Lady Annabelle? Where are you?" Alexander asked aloud as he a sip of a wine that was offered by a serving Noah. Tyki watched as the young girl hurried over to the man that sat in the chair and fixed her next to him.

Kanda leaned over to Tyki and mumbled "This is so wrong the they're both over a decade old and they don't even age." Tyki snickered "What are you jealous of old man Alex?"

Kanda frowned and elbowed him in the side. "Dick"

"Fellow brother and sisters we are here to talk about the uprising issue of the Akumas and the numerous encounters of the Akumas with Innocence" announced Annabelle raising a hand up in the air as she continued "Please I present you Elder Alexander Neal!" The room cried "_Conspectu_" and bowed before the man.

"_Conspectus cum filii_" responded Alexander raising his hand over them a signal to raise their head. "My beloved children I am happy to see so many familiar faces and it over joys me to see you well and alive."

"As you can see some of your brothers and sisters have reported many incidents in which level one Noahs are as we seem to believe delivering Innocence and getting ready for what we believe is the next step for The Earl to wipe both Noahs and humans out."

The room began to mumble as one man spoke up "Maior, if this is true why we haven't sent a spy to investigate these Akumas delivering the Innocence?"

"Yes! Maior, why don't you send spies?" another man asked aloud. Alexander nodded in the understanding to the question "I understand your concern but we are still unable to do such actions and the reason why the Akumas is becoming more unpredictable. We don't want to have made a move just yet not until we know exactly what we should get ready for. "

"But, Maior if that is a case then we can send some of ours to follow the Akumas integrate them!" another called out.

Alexander grunted "That could be an option but this is a very important and risky mission. I know all of you have been in much worse but we are talking about penetrating The Earl's nest. If we find that nest we can actually defeat the Earl once and for all."

The people in the room began to mumble amongst themselves until another shouted aloud. "Maior, if it was that simple why didn't our ancestors do this before?"

Alexander sighed deeply and a small sad smile formed on his lips. "My children, our ancestors have done everything in their power to find the Earl's nest but he is the descendant of Cain and the disciple of Satan. He has blood of many Noah's children on his hands and of the innocent. He has many hidden places but one is where the he always lies hidden from the world and our ancestors have searched till their last breath looking for his nest."

He slowly stood up on his feet and walked up to the large crowd. "That is why this mission that you suggest will be quite challenging since our enemy is a very intelligent beast but if we are able to trick such beast we can end this war and we may finally sleep in peace! I will report your suggestions and we will have some of you chosen to do this mission."

Annabelle stepped up next to Alexander and raised her hand. "Maior, has spoken we may decide to choose you or you may nominate a Noah from our branch! So who is it that you believe fits this mission?"

Everyone began to mumble amongst themselves as they looked around to see they believed would fit the mission. Tyki looked over at Kanda as he whispered "Who do you think they'd nominate?"

"I don't know but it better not be some idiot or a newbie I swear they're the worst pick", replied Kanda back as someone called out a name. "I nominate Tyki Mikk and Kanda Yu!"

Both men froze when they heard their name and searched with wide surprised eyes who had nominated them. "Brother please rise so we may see who we are speaking with", said Annabelle noticing the stiffness in the men that their names were called.

Slowly the man rose from the crowd and Tyki began to recognize the man that presented himself before the crowd of Noahs turning to smile at the two men. "Well, hello dear brother it's a pleasure to see you again."

Tyki stared at his brother confusion and anger building up in his body he started forward with an angry scowl on his face. "You! Sheryl! What the hell are you doing?"

Sheryl smiled watching as his younger brother stomped over to him the obvious at the distaste in plastered on his face. "I see you're highly pleased on me nominating you to take part in the search of the Earl's nest", replied Sheryl watching as his brother grabbed for his collar.

Tyki roughly pulled him up to his face as he mumbled to his brother "You know exactly why I'm not pleased! You know very well that under your order I'm Lavi's guardian! Have you forgotten about that?" Sheryl smiled brightly grabbing his brother's hand and slowly twist it to the point Tyki loosened his grip. "Don't you forget your place little brother and your manners" growled Sheryl his golden eyes glared at him as he hissed in pain as he pulled his head next to his lips.

"I have done you a favor and in return of that you can at least take this mission for that! I know it's confusing right now but I'll clear things up later" he whispered into his ear then pushed him back to where Tyki nearly fell to the ground.

Tyki growled when Kanda spoke up "What the fuck are you trying to pull Sheryl?" Kanda stomped over to Sheryl as he rose his fist to punch Sheryl when Annabelle appeared kicking his legs that caused him to fall. Kanda fell with a grunt and glared at the small girl as she pointed a finger at him shaking it.

"Don't forget your manners Kanda Yu we are in the presences of the Maior." Kanda began to get on his feet when he froze feeling an immense force controlling his body. He forcefully looked up to see Annabelle's eyes glowing and her hair floating around her. "Don't make me reteach you them Kanda"

Sheryl turned to face Alexander as he kneels and bowed his head. "General Major Sheryl Kamelot at your service Maior Alexander! I am willing to nominate my brother Tyki Mikk and his partner Kanda Yu for this mission since I believe they are very fit for this task."

Alexander nodded "_Conspectus cum filii _General Sheryl and May I ask why you believe they are fit for this mission?"

Sheryl raised his head and looking at Alexander in the eye. "Because Maior they have two humanas with them and they can help us in succeeding this mission"

* * *

"What are you watching?" Lavi asked walking into the living room with a bowl of popcorn in his hand. Allen was sitting in the sofa catching up on an episode of Young Justice.

"I'm watching my favorite young super heroes" Allen chuckled fixing himself so that Lavi could sit himself on the sofa.

Lavi cocked an eyebrow at him and smiled "Really? You still watch cartoons? How lame!"

"Oh whatever Lavi cartoons are cool!" He defended taking some popcorn and popped a few in his mouth. "Besides cartoons were made by adults which means it's for adults! I love this show! Kid flash and Robin are so hot I think they just make a yummy couple!" he commented forming a heart with his hands. "They have a bromance but they're in denial they're secretly gay for each other."

Lavi rolled his eyes and smiled "Allen they're kids and I don't think that Cartoon network will air a show about gay super hero kids on public television."

Allen glared at him. "I have hope! Jeez, can't a gay guy hope that they're two favorite characters will relax that they're meant to be for one another?"

Lavi smiled and patted his friend's head. "I didn't say you couldn't hope but that it'll never happen"

Allen elbowed Lavi in the side as he exclaimed "YOU DICK!"

Lavi giggled dodging his friends attack and threw popcorn at him. "I know I am I have one! Allen you know I'm not into that gay stuff"

Allen frowned "Oh really Lavi? Then if you're not into the whole gay stuff then why do you get flustered when Tyki is around you huh?"

Lavi's eyes widened and then immediately frowned. "I don't get flustered around him! He's just a huge flirt and he hits on me like some kind of pervy old man!"

Allen cocked an eyebrow and smirked "You like him don't you!"

"What? Of course I like him! He's my guardian I'm supposed to like him!" he replied seeing his friend smile as wide as a Cheshire cat could smile "That's not what I'm talking about Lavi you have a thing for Tyki"

Lavi's eyes widened looking over to the side and mumbled "No, I don't.

Allen giggled and began to sing "Tyki and Lavi sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Lavi glared at Allen crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance. "You don't know anything you crazed fan boy"

Allen pouted snuggling over at his friend's side "I want to know how you feel about Tyki I mean it's nothing bad to be attracted to the same sex even though you claim to be full on straight. You're just in denial Lavi"

Lavi scowled in thought taking in consideration of what his friend had told him. It was true he did have some "affections" for Tyki but he did make him feel so different. He could never imagine in his life he would ever turn gay but then again seeing that he worked in an underground club that had very not so heterosexual dance routines then there could have been a chance but those were very slim. Tyki sparked something inside him he never imagined anyone could do but then he's not just any regular person he was a Noah.

Lavi sighed looking down to his small friend who was waiting anxiously for a response. He still wasn't sure of his feelings he did like Tyki but he wasn't in love with him just yet. He opened and closed his mouth feeling his face heat up from trying to get his voice to work. He looked over to the side trying to avoid his friend's gaze and mumbled "I do like Tyki more than just a friend. . ." Lavi waited in silence for his friend's reaction but heard no high pitched squeal or scream. He began to wonder if Allen had even heard him when he slowly looked over at Allen.

Allen's eyes were so huge that he seriously thought they were going to burst and he was getting all teary eyed too. A small trail of boogers was oozing down his face as he sniffed to keep it from getting any farther. "Lavi you've come out of the closest I'd never think it would ever happen but it has. You have no idea how proud I am!" he blabbed out hugging his friend tightly by the neck rubbing his face on him.

Lavi began to squirm in annoyance at the way Allen was reacting. "I'm not gay! I'm only into one guy that doesn't mean I like all men, geez!"

Allen chuckled pulling back and wiping his tears of his face as he sniffed "I don't care its close enough! You like a man! A man!" He then returned to hugging him as tears ran down his face. Lavi sighed patting the smaller boy's head shaking his head. All of a sudden a loud beep came from Tyki's room that made both boys jump and separate from each other.

"What the hell was that?" asked Allen looking at his friend with wide eyes. Lavi shrugged "I don't know but it sounded like a beep and I think it came from Tyki's room." Then another beep came again but this time it sounded much louder and clear

Lavi got up on his feet and headed for Tyki's room with Allen following close behind him. "Lavi, I don't think we should be going into Tyki's room!" whispered Allen pulling on his friend's shirt nervously.

Lavi turned and looked over at his friend and shook his head "Don't worry I think he wouldn't mind us entering his room besides we live here too so it shouldn't matter."

Allen gulped following his friend nervously inside Tyki's room following the continuous beeping sound. They entered the room it was a very large room with midnight black walls decorated with dark purple satin curtains and matching sheets. The room looked perfectly normal with the occasional desktop looked in the corner of the room; it's back faced towards them. They slowly crept inside as they continued to follow the beeping noticing it came from the desktop. They tip toed over to the desk he saw that there was a computer on.

They both looked at the screen and saw that there was an error sign on it. Allen sighed in relief "It must have been on and something had happened to it." Lavi nodded "Yeah, we should turn it off don't want it to keep on beeping"

Allen nodded looking over at the computer and searched for the switch. He smiled when he found it and pushed the glowing blue button and then the screen turned black. "Alright now that's over lets go back to watching TV. . ."

They both froze when there was another beep and then the screen flashed back on with word "Hold" on it. "What the hell did you do!" cried out Lavi looking over at Allen in desperation.

"How in the fuck am I supposed to know? I just turned it off by pushing that glowing blue button!" cried back Allen point at the button. They both froze when a projection presented itself before them and there stood Rhode with a smile on her face.

"Hello there boys took you long enough to answer started to think you two wouldn't figure out how to activate this thing", she giggled with a smile on her face.

Lavi was the first to recover from the shock and raise a brow in question "Why were you trying to contact us?"

Rhode smiled her wide eyes gazing at both boys as she responded "You see we reported the incident that had happened between you two and my uncles. They are still debating in accepting the terms and you see we might need an extra thing to get the Elders to believe that you two are here to become Noahs."

Allen frowned "What is that exactly? What is it that they want us to do?"

Rhode smirked licking her lips mischievously "You see the Maior is here and daddy is there as well and he's going to explain you your first assigned mission"

* * *

**Author: Alright we are getting to the really good stuff. I want to apologize again for taking so long on this chapter. I want to keep the flow and have you guess wanting more. So, yeah need Noahs ASAP! If you want to be a part of the story send me a PM with your characters information. Also thanks for keeping up with me also for my other stories I will try to get to that soon I don't know when but soon! Thanks you guys! **

Latin Words used in the story:

Maior-Elder

_Conspectu-Light_

_Conspectus cum filii- Light with you children_


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note: Ok guess I know you expected another chapter to be posted but I had decided to rewrite the chapters that I have posted thus far. I mean I want to give you guys the best story ever. I mean I wrote this when I was in high school and now I'm in my second year of college and my writing has improved greatly. So for the mean time I will post all my stories "under reconstruction". I promise not to take too long and once I'm done it will come along with two new chapters as a gift for your patience and being fans.

Thank you for everything and much love!

-Kamata


End file.
